Extremities
by BlackTigerG2
Summary: AU: Goten a third class and gets involved with the Prince of Vegets-sei.Trunks decides to get violent and it's up to Gohan ,Bardock,Raditz, and Turles to save him .Yet he refuses it.Trunks is hiding something?Warning-Rape and Violence.M-preg.
1. Default Chapter

WARNINGTrunks is dark in this story(sorry Trunks lovers.)

This story contains signs and situations of domestic violence and rape. These are very touchy subjects so if this is going to be a problem please I advise you not to read 'Extremities.' I was inspired to write this story to tell and show everyone to be careful of who you choose to know and love , danger is no stranger in this world. Thank you.

AN: I do not own DBZ or any of Toriyama's characters.

Chapter One: Finding a way out

::Victim's POV::

I was out of breath as I ran towards the bedroom door.

I had to escape.

I had to get out . Away.

Away from him.

I had to get away from the abuse , the hatred , and the man I thought once loved me. Boy was I ever wrong.

I squirmed out of his grasped by kicking him where it hurts, now he's on the dirt infested floor howling in pain, but I knew he would recover and come after me and my family.

Blood began to trickle from the soles of my bare feet , I stepped on broken beer bottles while I was running from my predetor.He was a heavy drinker he was always at his worst when he was drunks. He would scream incoherently as his fists would come in to contact with my ribs. You should stay out of his way when he's drinking, unless you carry a death wish.

I hastily look behind me to see if I made any progress of alluding him. I see him. He doesn't even try to run after me , all he is doing is smirking as if knowing running away is futile. As if my fate was sealed, becoming tighter and tighter with each agonizing step I take.

I hear him chuckling... "Oh Chibi, where you going Chibi?"

I reach the kitchen .

I had to defend myself , so I grab the one thing closest to me.

An empty beer bottle.

I smash the bottle against the kitchen table causing the bottom of the glass the break. Causing razor sharp edges to appear. Sharp enough to pierce the skin I hope. "What's the matter babe?" He says as he turns the corner in the hall , he is in my sights.

I'm trembling.

I can hear my heart beat in my ears, just drumming and pounding.

I can also feel my adrenaline course through my veins like fire.

I had three choices: 1) Give up and let him beat me to a pulp, again

2) Run as fast as I can and pray I get way or 3) Fight to the bitter end.

Guess which I favored. I plunged myself at him...unfortunately he was to fast he scooted out of the way and caught me by the back of my hair, he coiled his free arm around my bruised neck. My arms lay limp at my sides. He laughs in my ear causing a shiver to constrict through my spine.

He then licks my neck , over the claiming bite mark he left behind a few years ago. When he actually cared for me. What happened to that caring man , what could have caused this hideous and revolting transformation. He said he loved me, and I was just stupid enough to believe him.

My naive nature gets the better of me once again.

Damn. Why didn't I listen?

Why didn't I listen to Gohan. The person who tried to help all those years ago. But I just couldn't believe it when he told me to leave him. My ears became deaf to all of my older brother's suspicions and accusations. It wasn't only my brother who tried to get me away from my abusive lover, my Grandfather Bardock, and my uncles Raditz and Turles also tried to help. Yet I refused.

He's laughing...He's still laughing!

Damn him! His grip on my hair tightens even more when I try to scream, he then turns my neck into in awkward angle so I now faced him. He smirks once again, "Chibi..." he says, "It doesn't have to be this way, just let me touch you ,let me make you feel better." He kisses me roughly on the mouth, he dives his tongue down my throat I try to scream but his grip still remains tangled in my hair. He chuckles in his throat. That was the last straw. I bit him hard on the tongue , drawing blood.

His blood drip out of his mouth like a water out of a faucet. I can taste my own bitter juices in my mouth that he caused.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" He backhands me across the face, as I fall the side of my face hits a glass mirror causing it to shatter, the shards of the glass dug deep within my skin. Great more blood.

"I should kill you for that...you are nothin' but whore!" He continues to intiminate me , he wants me to back down.

"Then why don't ya?!" It took all my courage and strength to say that. I still had the bottle in my hand. I'm gonna push his buttons. "Come on Trunks, I'm right here , come on kill me!" Trunks stood tall causing me to cower , making me feel small and insignificant.

"Alright, I guess I will," He lunges toward me and with my remaining strength I pitch the glass at his face, it shatters , he collapses to the ground clutching his bleeding face. I almost feel sorry for the bastard. Yeah...**almost.** My job wasn't over I wanted him to suffer, for what he did to me and my family. I kick him in the stomach repeatedly, hearing his cries of anguish brought me comfort.

I then quickly ran to the bedroom and open the drawer next to Trunks's side of the bed. I see the gun that so many times he would threaten to kill me with if I didn't behave or if I try to refuse him sex. Now it's my turn. I briskly walked towards the kitchen , yet he wasn't there he some how managed to drag his ragged body to the living room. Kami he looks so pathetic.

I raise the gun face to face with Trunks. He eyes the weapon and smirks . I hate that smirk! He laughs even though I could kill him at any given moment. He then says, "Come on...be a man...shoot me...do it!" I began to shake I never had to use a gun before and just holding the weapon made me twitch in fear. "What's the matter...I said do it ...be a man!" He's pushing it .

"I'M NOT A MAN LIKE YOU!!!"

Just as I threw the gun to the side the front door swings open revealing my brother. "Gohan!" I run to him embracing him into a tight bear hug. He sees Trunks on the floor gasping for air and the blood flowing from his gashes I inflicted. Right behind Gohan is My Grandfather Bardock and next to him was King Vegeta of Vegeta-sei.He walked over to his son and looked at him in pity. "I told you before boy ...never strike your mate...take him out of my sights," Then two husky guards trudged over to their fallen prince and lifted him up on to his weary legs. As they walked out the door he gave me his best death glare, but I refused it to let it get to me.

The King gave me a look of compassion, which was very rare,and walked out the door following his beaten son. "Gohan I- he raised his hand telling me shush, my Grandfather came over to me gave me a good squeeze. After he released he said "You're a real fighter...stubborn but a fighter." "Don't worry he will never bother you again squirt," Gohan gently picks me up and carryies me out side to the hover car. I needed medical attention.

"So what now cub?"

"I don't know Gramps...I just hope that bastard roasts in peace."

My Grandfather laughs and ruffles my hair, "After all this and all you been through you still got your sense of humor cub."

He shuts the door and gets in and sits next to my brother who's in the driver's sit. I guess it's all over now . But I still wonder how it all started...I bet you want to know huh? Well you're about to find out.

My name is Son Goten and this is my story about my round trip through hell with Trunks, the Prince of Vegets-sei.

That was chapter one. The rest of the chapters is a long flashback of how Goten got involved with a man like Trunks. Please can you send me some ideas in reviews. Flames are welcomed but go easy.

Arigato,Chapter two is comin' soon! ::Gives Son Grin to the readers.:: Bye Bye!!

- BlackTigerG2 ::Gives another Son Grin::


	2. Meet the Family

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. ::BTG2 gives Son Grin to the readers:: It is just that with school and homework I really didn't have time. Oh by the way thank you to all the reviewers . Especially to Chibi Goten-chan. Read his stories they're awesome.

I do not own DragonBall Z or GT (Even though I do not agree with GT) On with the story.

::Chapter 2::

Meet the Family

"Shut up Gohan!"

"What's the matter baby bro...too weak?"

"I'll show you weak....KA.ME.HA.ME.HA!!!"

The younger Son unleashed an Earth shattering attack against his older brother. 'This will show him.' Gohan easily evaded the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Gohan knew exactly how to pull his younger brother's strings. Gohan and Goten are the only children in the Son family, yet when these two are together it feels like ten kids on a sugar hype.They were busy with their daily spar. Gohan dematerialized and appeared right in Goten's face.... "Wait G-Gohan can we all just get along?"

"Um let me think about it....no....your goin' down squirt."

"Hey at least I tried." Gohan then blasted his baby brother in to next Sunday. Goten fell face first into the rocky terrain below, accepting defeat...again. "Nice try Goten, but you'll never beat me not in a million years," Gohan taunted Goten endlessly for always losing their spars all the time. "Just wait Gohan one day I tell ya, one day you'll fall to your knees bowing down to me...Son Goten," Goten then chuckled to himself in satisfaction, stuck in his own fantasy world. "Hello...Goten you still there in that pea brain of yours?" Gohan asked in a sing- song voice.

"Yea I'm here...hey who you ya callin' pea brain?"

"You obviously dufus!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"How 'bout you both shut up, you nimrods!"

The two brothers quarrel was interrupted by their Father's older brother, their uncle Raditz. The huge warrior towered over the both of them like a rampaging grizzly. "You two were supposed to meet me and the rest of the crew at HQ to get our orders from King Vegeta about our next mission!!" Their uncle Raditz had the tendency to lose control of his temper, causing the two brothers to whimper.. Gohan turned to his baby brother then to his uncle, "I didn't know that was today!"

"What do ya mean I told Goten to tell you tha..." Raditz cut his sentence short already knowing the situation involving his irresponsible nephew and the simple chore.

Raditz looked plainly at his nephew... "You forgot didn't you?"

"I didn't forget ..exactly"

"Then what did you do ...exactly," Gohan mocked.

Goten panicked. "I just temporally misplaced the memory somewhere I guess." "You guess you are such an idiot!"

"Yeah Goten," his brother began to lecture him.

"Alright lets just go already," the uncle concluded.

"Ok ," Gohan flew in to the air and took off towards the base.

Goten began to do the same when... "Not you!" Goten gave his uncle a wide eyed looked, his jaw almost scraped the ground out of pure shock. "WHAT!" "What do ya mean not you!" Goten demanded an answer. "Consider this your punishment for not telling your brother, which I reminded you constantly, that the date to get our orders was changed to today."

"B-b-bu-but uncle!" Goten pleaded.

"Don't but uncle me brat! Besides I'm saving your ass from your Father who is at base right now FURIOUS at you for messing up again!!" Raditz's expression changed from angry and ferocious to compassionate and apologetic once he saw his dear nephew's face. Almost ready to burst out in tears for failing his Father once again.

Goten perched on a nearby rock and hid his twisted up mug into his hands, not wanting his uncle to see. "Hey" Raditz began "It's ok ..I got an idea when I get back you and me can spend some time together , just us"Him and Goten used to be side by sid when he was younger. But that changed when he got older, and got more responsibility .But that doesn't make Goten responsible. Raditz tried to comfort Goten , but to no avail. "Thanks uncle, that would be nice."

Raditz gave Goten a quick smirk and a pat on the back and took off on the same path as Gohan. 'Man' Goten thought to himself 'I always mess everything up...so what am I gonna do when every one's on their mission, damn it!' Goten picked up a rather large pebble and threw it with all his , without looking, to West.

"Damn it!"

"Ow, what ya do that for you bastard!" A strange voice called out.

"Wha.. who's there?" Goten asked loudly.

A figure emerged from behind a large rock and Goten gave a deep gasped realizing who it was.

Back at Base------------------------------------

The large group of Saiyans waited and waited for the last two remaining members of the crew. "Where are they?"

"How am I supposed to know ,Dad?" Gohan yelled at his Father.

"Don't you yell at me Gohan...you are supposed to watch Goten," the large Saiyan crossed his arms and plotted down on the ground in frustration. "Shut up Kakkarot...it's not the boys fault."

"Yea I guess, but Dad..."

"No buts Kakkarot," Bardock was beginning to lose his temper also. It had been a while since Bardock's crew got a new mission and everyone was anxious to get going, they already got their orders from the King they can just go and take off. But they needed Raditz and Goten. Bardock looked up at the ruby colored sky and gently took in a deep tranquil breath try to calm his wrecked nerves. Bardock opened his eyes and saw the silhouette of his eldest son Raditz, but no Grandson.

"Sorry I'm late..I .." Raditz tried to explain almost out of breath.

"Whare the hell were you Raditz?!" His Father demanded. "And where's cub?" Cub was Goten's nickname he received from his Grandfather since he was the smallest in the family. "He decided not to come..he uh needed to work on his studies in the academy..." Raditz lied. "Well if it's for the academy then I'll let it go , this time," Bardock was still not convinced but they were behind schedule as it is.

Raditz didn't want to get his nephew into any more trouble as it is , since he grounded him. If he said that it was to study then maybe it won't be so bad for him when they got back. "Alright, the planet King Vegeta assigned us to is called Kanjeea, he said that they want to join and pledge alliance to Vegeta in trade for protection," Bardock explained "He wants us to go and bring the leader here so they can begin negotiations."

"Isn't that typical?" Turles , Kakkarot's older twin brother said stepping out of the ship.

"What's typical uncle?" Gohan asked.

Turles gave a smirk and responded , "They're scared and weak , so they are relying on us to save their hides when trouble lurkes around the next corner."

"Who cares it's a job right , or would you rather stay here and train the rookies," Kakkarot implied.

"Fine..I guess"

"Alright lets go !" Bardocked rallied.

Followed by a mess of cheers coming from his comrades.

----------------------------------------------

"P-prince T-trunks," Goten got down on one knee bringing his fist to his chest giving the Saiyan salute. "I did not see you my sire, please forgive me," Goten begged.

The Prince walked over to the kneeled warrior and lifted him up, startling Goten , royals almost never even bothered with third classes.

"Please don't do that."

"Do what my sire," Goten asked.

"And don't call me 'sire' it makes me sound old like my Dad," the Prince explained.

"Then what should I call you ?"

"Trunks , no 'Prince', just Trunks"

"Am I allowed to do that?" "Sure why not I said you could."

"Yes my sir- err...Trunks," not calling his Prince 'prince' or 'sire' was strange leaving a worried taste in his mouth for not showing the proper respect to Royals.

"Hey," Trunks gave a warm smile to Goten making him feel uneasy. "Wanna hang out?" The prince asked.

"Uhhh..."

Trunks leaned forward getting closer to Goten , still giving that huge grin .

"Uhh.. sure Trunks."

Trunks's smile got even larger as he reached out and grabbed Goten's hand then took to the sky .

'This guy's nuts'

"We're gonna have so much fun!"

"HAHAHA"

"Yeah..uh what have I gotten myself in to?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter 2 thanks for readin' if you what to know what Trunks has in mind for fun watch out for chapter 3. If this chapter seemed kinda boring don't worry it'll get better , the beginning is always a little bit borring. Please review.

::Gives Son Grin:: -BlackTigerG2


	3. Bull Run

Alright on to the next chappie. Plus I like to thank all of the wonderful reviewers. Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!

Ok last time on 'Extremities' Goten got left behind on a mission for punishment. Yet little did he know that he would come face to face with the Prince of Vegeta-sei ; Who doesn't seem to be exactly what Goten expected. On to Chapter 3.

I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT. Someday, someday....mhwaa ha ha! ::Gives Son Grin:: On with the story!

Chapter Three:

Bull Run

The ruby sky was coming in to its most fluorescent as the flaming sun towered over the engulfed planet in the late afternoon. Saiyan warriors were returning home from conquering and negotiating with delegates from other planets who wish to be ruled and protected by Vegeta-sei. Everyone was soon to be resting ,and be prepared for another day. But not for Son Goten and his new 'friend.'

"Come on slowpoke!" the prince obviously was eager to get to the capital to have some fun. The young Saiyan wasn't wearing his usual royal attire. Instead common armor and insignia was worn by the troublesome prince, in attempt to blend in with the common folk of his fair planet.

"I'll show you slowpoke," Goten mumbled under his breath. He quickly powered up his ki and descended to the older boy. Trunks was so busy with his own thoughts and cocky attitude that he didn't notice the third class flying right in front of him.

"Hey how dare you fly ahead of me third class?!" Trunks began to power up.

"What sorry I can't here you...ha ha!" Goten began teasing the prince.

"Alright I guess I have to show you then."

Trunks flew as fast as he could, undetected, lowering his ki. He flew directly under Goten facing him barely inches apart. Goten saw Trunks ,but did nothing but blush.

Trunks saw this and said, "Hey cutie." Trunks gave Goten a wink and a peck on the cheek. Goten stopped in mid-air covering his crimson invaded face with his glove covered hands. Trunks took this as an opportunity and continued flying towards the capital city.

Goten looked between his fingers and panickly saw Trunks take off ahead of him. Goten rubbed his cheeks in a lame attempt to get rid of the red.

"Hey wait up!" Goten decided it would be best if he flew behind Trunks for now. 'I can't believe he kissed me' Goten spoke to himself in his racked mind 'Well I mean it was on the cheek, but that's still considered a kiss right, right?! Man I wonder what else that mouth can do?' He gasped at his perverted thought and slapped himself while flying. 'Stupid ,stupid!'

Goten was wrecked with his thoughts that he slammed right in to Trunks's chest. Goten tried desperately to shield his oncoming blush.

"Were here, welcome to Capital City, Chibi."

"Wow...why I did you call me 'Chibi?' Goten asked.

Now it was Trunks's turn to blush as he searched for an explanation in his head. "I ...uh, really don't know.I just really like the name Chibi...and probably that you're younger then me and you're a third class...is that ok?"

Goten rolled his eyes at the third class comment and nodded.

"Alrighty then!" Trunks grabbed Goten's hand and pulled him down to land on a small building. Trunks looked around and got a mischievous look plastered on his face.

"Trunks, what ya doin'" Goten asked.

"Nothin'" he answered innocently. Trunks walked over to the public restrooms and decided to switch the signs so the 'Female' sign was on the 'Male' door and vice-versa. Goten saw this action and couldn't help but giggle. Trunks looked over at Goten ,lost in his thoughts once again. 'He's so cute when he laughs.'

"Goten walked over to Trunks and said... "That is the oldest trick in the book."

"Hey, who said you can't teach an old Saiyan new tricks," Trunks giggled.

Trunks quickly stopped laughing when he saw a certain giant Saiyan...Nappa.

"Oh shit! Chibi get down!" Trunks pushed Goten behind a fruit stand next to the restrooms and soon followed. Nappa had an angry scowl on his mug as he walked in to the restroom with the 'Male' sign.

"AAHHH! YOU PERVERT!!!" And with that said the young female warrior slapped Nappa on the face and kicked him out the door.

"W-What the hell?!" Nappa rubbed his bruised cheek as the female warrior stampeded out of the door, stepped on Nappa's toe, and stuck her tongue out at him, and finally walked away. Nappa could hear laughs and giggles from behind a nearby fruit stand.

"Well,well these must be new imports...**talking fruit**!!**" **Nappa shoved the merchandise on the ground to reveal two teenage Saiyans. "H-hi Na-Nappa,"Trunks said meekly still trying to hide his laughter.

"Why you little brat here!" Nappa lunged at him but failed as both Saiyans fled the scene. Goten and Trunks ran down the infested streets, trying to get away from the huge bodyguard; knocking down stands and carts at the same time.

"Hey watch where ya goin'!"

"Get back here you punks!"

"You better pay for this!"

Remarks from merchants flooded Goten and Trunks's eardrums as they ran. They came up to a wooden wall where imported animals were kept until they were sold. "Chibi in here!" Trunks ordered.

"Trunks are you sure...I mean what kind of animals are in there?"

"Oh come on , these imports are from Earth...probably sheep or some cows, now lets go!"

Goten gave a nod and started climbing the tall wall. They both landed with a thud and laughed at each other... "See what I tell ya....?" Trunks felt a puff of air on his neck and heard a snort. He saw Goten's face and slowly saw an angry, disoriented bull.

"Oh yeah Trunks sheep and cows," Goten mocked. "Ok Trunks I got a plan..." Goten whispered trying not to anger the bull further. "You, uh pet him and I'll RUN!!!!" Goten shot up and ran past the bull followed by Trunks, the bull was up to the chase. He follows the boys back through the streets scaring off the small children.

"Oh gee it's probably sheep and cows Chibi!"

"Alright I get it I messed up ok!!" said the prince.

The boys saw a bridge leading up to building and cross it. They were now on top of a building with open shipment barrels at the bottom on the ground in front of them. Goten looked down and turned to Trunks... "I bet we can make that!"

"What you mean in the barrels?!"

Goten nodded and smiled.

"Two gold coins says we can't!"

Goten jumped and yelled .... "You're on!!!"

Trunks jumped soon after. They both landed inside the barrels full of imported pickles. Goten chuckled "You lose."

Trunks tossed the gold coins into Gotens's barrel and covered his and Goten's with wooden lids. They waited until all the other Saiyans had passed. Goten poked the cork off his barrel so he can speak to Trunks through the little hole... "ok on the count of three we jump out and make a break for it."

"Ok."

Together they chanted "1, 2, 3!" But on three the lids would not open. "Ok again 3",still didn't open "3!" Unknowingly the two boys as they chanted '3' in attempt to open their barrels they were being taken away to the palace and to the King of Vegeta-sei.

That's it for this chapter. And yes I stoled the bull chase scene from the movis 'The Road to El Dorado.' I love that movie.

Ok please review. Bye . ::Smiles Son Grin::

-BlackTigerG2


	4. Kiss now & ask Questions Later

Chapter 4 has arrived my loyal fans!! I was bored this weekend so I decided to update my fics. In the last chapter Goten and Trunks got in some trouble with Trunks's bodyguard , Nappa. Now they've been capturede stuck in barrels! Lol! Alright can anyone spell 'Vegeta' because he is coming up pretty soon. Go Veggie fans!

I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT! Sure rub it in my face! ::Smiles Son Grin:: On with the fic.

Chapter 4

Kiss now & ask Questions Later

The two pickle filled barrels were rolled along down the main hall in to the Royal Throne Room, where the king patiently waited for his menacing son. The royal guards who were pushing the wooden barrels chuckled, for they knew what, or should I say who was in the barrels. Very soon the guards and the boys entered the enchanting room. The Royal Throne Room was lavishly decorated with imported satin sewed furniture and beautiful mosaics were hanged upon the golden sparkled walls. A long rosy-red silk carpet on the marble floor, led up to the royal throne where the king sat and ruled his proud kingdom. Next to the king's throne was another, where his mate sits and rules by his side. This king was King Vegeta , of Vegeta-sei. And his queen , Bulma.

Inside the barrels Goten and Trunks laid helplessly as they tossed and turned inside them. Suddenly the barrels stopped and were turned upright so they can once again try to open the barrel tops.

"Ok ,"Goten muttered to Trunks ,unaware of where he was... "One more time, on the count of three...ready 1,2,...3!"

On the count of three exactly both teens popped out of barrels with stupid grins of accomplishment on their faces, but those smiles faded when the king scowling at them from his throne.

Goten trembled in the king's presence and panicked and stupidly said... " So who ordered thee uh...pickles, ha ha ?"

"Are you trying to be funny boy?!" Asked the Saiyan King.

"No sire I ...I don't think I'm funny at all, but I bet you're wondering why your son and I are in two barrels full of pickles...you know what the funny thing is , is that I don't even really like pickles, and you know what else? I'm making a complete full of myself aren't I ? So I am going to shut up now!! Ha ha ha!" Goten has a problem of talking to much when he's nervous or embarrassed a small blush slowly crept on his face.

Trunks put his hand over Goten's mouth and began explaining his predicament to his father. "Um father...so how are you?"

"HOW AM I ...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK??!!!!!"

"But father the truth is ...uh this third class captured me!!!"

"What!" Goten bit Trunks's hand "You little liar it was you who switched the signs and pissed off Nappa, and you were the one who led us into the raging bull pen!"

"Well then you should of stopped me!"

"Oh give me a break!" The two bickering boys have completely forgotten about the elder royal standing right in front of them.

"BRATS...SHUT UP!!!"

The boys obeyed and stared at each other and apologized about the fight with their eyes.

Vegeta's temper was reaching its wits end , "Get the fuck out of those blasted barrels right now!"

"Yes sir," the boys said in unison. They hastily retreated out of the wooden barrels and stood tall side by side, trying with all their might not to look directly at the king.

"You don't have to explain brat, Nappa told me everything I needed to know, and I am ashamed of you boy."

The king then directed his attention to Goten... "And you are?"

"Gon Soten, I-I mean Son Goten," Goten stuttered.

King Vegeta studied Goten's physique and insignia, "You are a third class." He said it in an 'a matter factly' voice that sent a shiver down Goten's spine.

"What is **he** doing here?" He asked Trunks.

"F-father this is Goten, m-my friend."

"Your friend," A woman's voice said softly.

The blue haired woman walked gracefully towards the three male saiyans. The woman walked up to Goten and took his face into her hands, she cradled his chin with both her palms and stared into the deep depth in his eyes and smiled.

"Trunks dear you didn't tell us about your friend, Goten isn't?"

"Yes ma'am," Goten responded.

"Mother I just met him today," Trunks explained.

"Mother?" Goten said under his breath in disbelief. This woman that was cradling his face was the Queen! The queen released Goten's face and turned to her mate.

"Vegeta dear, tell the servants to set up a room for our Trunks's **_friend_** please."

"But woman he is a third class and further more...."

"He is Trunks's friend Vegeta!!" The subtle quite queen turned into a screaming banshee. Right then and there Goten learned not to get on her bad side.

"Actually ma'am," Goten started "I wouldn't won't to intrude.

"No you really wouldn't."

"Vegeta! Nonsense Goten , you inform your parents right away that you are staying with us," the queen advised.

"Well my parents...my dad and everybody else are on a mission and they might not be back for a couple of days."

"So it's all settled then, Trunks take Goten to the guest bedroom the one that's connected to your room...I'm sure you two have **_stuff_ **to talk about ," she giggled.

"B-but..." Vegeta stuttered.

"Either Goten stays and sleeps here or you go and sleep with the imported dogs from Earth OUTSIDE!!!"

"Ok."

-------------------------In the Guest Room

Goten strutted into his temporary room and gasped ... "This room is huge! It's bigger then my entire house!! I mean wow!"

Trunks chuckled at Goten's child like actions, he closed the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. He slowly walked toward him...unnoticed.

"Hey Trunks so what do ya want to do...? Ahh!"

Trunks pounced on the unsuspecting Son and pinned him down with his legs... "Hey wanna wrestle?"

"Sure I'm up to a challenge."

The two boys rolled and dodged on the carpeted floor. Beads of sweat formed on their brows.

"You can't win Chibi."

"I wouldn't be too sure blue," Trunks laughed at the nickname Goten gave him .

"Blue ,huh? Hey this hair comes from my mother's side."

"Oh yeah by the way...your mom's hot."

"Eww...gross my mom! Ha ha!"

Goten and Trunks stopped rolling in exhaustion and landed next to the bed on the floor away from the door. I f you were to walk through the door you wouldn't be able to see them.

"So Chibi ...do you give up?"

"Not on your life," Goten said out of breath.

Their lips were a breath away, Trunks was the one who became bold and closed the gap. Their lips softly glided across each other's on the first kiss.

"Um hey , was that as good for you as it was for me," Goten joked.

"You and your jokes ,Chibi."

They became one again in another deep kiss, tongues danced and hands roamed. Trunks broke the kiss to remove Goten's armor and Goten did the same as he slid off Trunks's armor. All Goten and Trunks were wearing were white tank top style undershirts and tight spandex pants. Trunks slid his hands under Goten's shirt and flicked the tiny buds with his finger tips. They kissed again , roughly, Goten then nibbled Trunks ear, and smothered Trunks collar bone with butterfly kisses. T runks kissed the tip of Goten's nose and opened his mouth to speak.

"Goten I..."

Trunks was interrupted by sound of a turning door knob and stopping hearts.

Yeah ! I liked that. Next chapter , if you guys are good, there might be a lemon. Review please. ::Gives Son Grin:: Byesies.

-BlackTigerG2


	5. My past,Your present,Our future

Chapter #5 is here. Last time ....Goten and Trunks were getting a little...er friendly. During the passion Trunks had to stop, he was about to say something when the door knob began to turn to open.

Alright lets get this party started. Yah!

I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT ...Great I just depressed myself.

Chapter 5

My past ,Your present, Our future

"_Oh shit"_ Trunks scrambled off of Goten on the floor and retreated to his bed , trying to look casual. Goten remained on the floor , he flipped to his stomach and grabbed a nearby magazine from under the bed. He mimicked Trunks's _'nothing happened'_ look and opened the reading material. The door slowly opened.

"Oh boys....how's everything? Are you hungry? Do need some snacks? Wha..."

"MOTHER!" Trunks protested his mother barging in and embarrassing him in front of Goten. '_I was so close!' _

"Fine, fine I'll send up one of the maids with some food , now behave you two." She said with a wink.

"OH KAMI MOTHER!"

"Hee hee.." Bulma giggled to herself as she closed the door and walked down the hall , searching for a maid on duty.

Bulma gave a deep sigh as she thought to herself..._ 'Grandchildren, here I come!' _

Back in the room......

"Sorry about mother Chibi she can be such a nag sometimes."

"Naw it's ok...I wish my mothe..." Goten stopped in mid sentence afraid Trunks was going to ask about his family.

"Goten do you have a mom?" Trunks wanted to know about Goten a little more. But he saw Goten hesitate at the question; afraid to answer.

"Chibi... I'm sorry," he said softly .

"No it's ok...and yes I do have a mother, she's just not alive. She will always be with me in spirit, I see her with my heart instead of with my eyes."

"So, what happened...you know to your mom?"

"Are you always this knosey?" Goten said with a stern look.

Trunks was taken back with his facial expression ,for the short few hours he has known Goten he was always happy and peppy.

'_Oh man I so screwed up!' _

Goten's face cracked up into a huge smile and laughed a hearty laugh. "Ha ha ha ha...y- you should of ..s-seen... your face ...ha ha!!"

"Why you little..."

"I'm all... 'are you always this knosey' and you looked all morified...ha ha !" Goten was playing a stupid joke on him. Him the Prince of Saiyans. Trunks's eye began to twitch in agitation.

Goten looked at him still laughing at his dumb joke. "I'm sorry Trunks," Goten calmed down and leaped onto the bed with Trunks.

"Oh come on Trunks it was just a joke ...I do it to everybody who asks about my mom."

"Damn it Goten, I thought I screwed up... don't you ever do that again...don't you ever make me look like an idiot, ever!" Trunks had a fire and anger in his eyes that scared Goten making him draw back from the young Saiyan prince. Trunks saw this and looked at him apologetically.

"Chibi...I'm-I'm sorry I just have this temper, I got it from my father. Please forgive me?" Trunks walked over to Goten and placed his hand on Goten's shoulders. He received a nod from the younger and embraced him with a hug.

The door swung open again revealing a maid with a tray full of tasty goodies. The two boys quickly let go of each other, but failed to hide anything with both of their faces flushed with a dark shade of crimson. They laughed nervously. The maid gave both of them a coy look, she then placed the tray on the coffee table that was in the corner. Before she walked out she gave them another look and said, " Ahem, I'll be sure to inform your parents and the rest of the staff not to disturb you two and your er...activities." Then she walked out of the room. But not before she the locked the door from the inside. Goten and Trunks were left blushing and laughing nervously and staring at each other.

"Great now everyone is going to think I'm banging a third class."

Goten looked at Trunks and pounced on him on to the bed . "Now what's so bad about that?" He pressed his lips with Trunks's , who quickly responded. Their tongues danced in a tango and the music was never ending. Goten could tell Trunks was aroused by the buldge in his pants. He gave Trunks a teasing look and got off Trunks . Trunks was disappointed , and Goten could tell. He walked over to the window and opened it seductively .

"If you want to see what a third class can do... then follow me."

Goten licked his lips and flew out of the window into the darkened night. Trunks hastily followed with erotic and naughty thoughts scampering through his mind, of the things he could do to the younger teen.

Naughty , naughty Trunksy. Sorry if that wasn't to exciting and short. The good parts are coming soon .And what did happen to Goten's mom? Find out next time. Bye! ::Smiles Son Grin::

-BlackTigerG2


	6. Bonded with you

Alright chapter 6 is on the go. Thanks for all the reviews.

Last time Goten and Trunks shared a short but passionate moment ...until they were rudely interrupted, twice. Come on I need some more reviews, you guys are getting lazy! Tisk tisk.

Disclaimer: I do not and cannot own DB/Z/GT... _'I'm all alone_ _no one here beside me ::sniff:: my problems have all gone but no one to deprive me...but you gotta have friends...yeah yeah!!' _

Chapter Six

Bonded to you

Trunks eagerly flew off after Goten...of course who wouldn't.

'So lets see what the little third class could do.'

Ahead Goten flew swiftly to a secluded spot outside the capital city , where he and his brother used to train together when they were younger. Goten spotted the patch of green and touched down, waiting for Trunks. The area was covered with a lush of green scenery...which was rare on Vegeta-sei due to the rocky and hot climate. It was beautiful, trees shielded the occupants from prying eyes. Goten looked up to now star invaded sky and finally spotted Trunks.

"What took you so long _Gramps?"_ Goten mocked.

Trunks gave a smirk... "Hey I'm only a year older then you."

"Yeah and you will always be older then me no matter how hard I try to catch up to you," Goten laughed.

Goten trotted toward Trunks , swaying his tail in a seductive matter. Trunks eyed his movements and was hypnotized by the swaying. Trunks knew what was happening , Goten was undergoing an ancient Saiyan ritual, the swaying of the tail and hips meant that Goten was allowing Trunks to claim him. Trunks obliged by walking towards him mimicking his movements and trying to maintain the same rhythm as Goten. Trunks wanted to get going...if you know what I mean . But Goten had other thoughts in mind, he wanted to play with Trunks , make him wait , he wanted Trunks to beg for him.

"So Blue , you want me?" Goten said giving his mate-to-be the eye.

"I don't know...are you any good?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually I do," Trunks purred.

They both walked towards each other. Trunks became bold on the attack and placed his hands on Goten's hips. Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks's shoulders and kissed him passionately, Trunks deepened the kiss by placing one of his hands on the back of Goten's head and pushed him into his lips. Goten gave an erotic moan. His moan just turned Trunks on even more, he traced Goten's abdomen with his hands. He then slowly but surely slid his hands under his lover's shirt and lifted it over Goten's head.

Goten did the same with Trunks's shirt and kissed his rock hard chest. Both boys then kicked off their boots , they didn't have much to take off since they did half the job back at the palace. Trunks gently pushed Goten on to the soft grass, trying to remove his spandex at the same time. He tossed the unwanted garments to the side, he repeated the same action with his own pants. Trunks and Goten both blushed at their sudden nakedness.

"By Gods Chibi, you're so beautiful," Trunks wanted Goten very badly.

"You're not so bad yourself there partner," Trunks blushed as Goten pointed to his ...er...equipped manhood.

"Uh ...um...I..." Trunks stuttered.

Goten gave his lover a smirk ... "Just shut up and kiss me."

Trunks followed his orders and gave Goten a sloppy , frenzy of a kiss . He traced his collarbone, earlobe, and neck with his tongue. He breathed in Goten's scent , becoming drunk with each intoxicating sniff. Goten allowed himself to be conquered by the young prince, he was too overcome by pleasure to protest. Being the one in control, Trunks smothered Goten hardly letting him breath, since his lips were covering his airways.

::Cough Cough:: "Trunks slow down , we have all night," Goten gave him wink then a child like smile.

"I just want to take in every inch of you Goten, but please allow me to make you mine ...and mine only."

Goten was seduced by Trunks' flashy way with words and responded with a loud invigorating moan as Trunks gently bit down on his supple nipple. Trunks kissed every inch and every crevice on Goten's body, with each flick of the tongue Goten would shudder with ecstasy. The blue haired prince trailed down his lover's stomach, when he came to his bellybutton he wanted to play with it and drived his tongue, swirling tickling his Chibi. Trunks finally left the bellybutton alone, making Goten frown in disappointment. Trunks had his eyes on the prize.

"Don't worry babe , I have a better things in stored for you."

And with that said Trunks took Goten into his mouth...slowly.

He licked and nipped the tip, already his mouth was being invaded with pre-cum. He made Goten stiffen by dragging his fingernails across the Godly length , his teeth then grinded on Goten, taking his fingernails' place.

"Oh..T-runks...I .OH GODS!!" Goten couldn't contain his pleasure any longer. Trunks added suction to the process.

"OH TRUNKS-KUN! YES YES!"

"That's it Chibi scream for me...you know you want me."

"I want you ...I want you ...only you!" Goten began to spasm under Trunks' touch.

Trunks' mouth left Goten's manhood...time to claim his mate. Goten took this as an opportunity and flipped Trunks on to his back. "My turn, for payback."

"Oh I can't wait..."

"I bet you can't , because I know that you know that you want me as much as I want you," Goten teased.

"I'm ready... the question is are you?"

"Get ready to find out." Goten laughed.

Goten lowered himself under Trunks, over his length. He slowly allowed himself to be penetrated, a wave of pain and pleasure washed over him like a hurricane. Trunks' eyes were shut tight , he wanted his Chibi to ride him long and hard. Goten winced slightly as he lowered himself completely , sitting on Trunks. Trunks lifted his upper body off the ground so he could hold Goten and comfort him until he was used to his immense size.

"Are you ok? I don't want to hurt you Chibi."

"No, no I'm fine it's just I've never done this before," Goten blushed.

"Well that makes two of us, lets learn together love." Trunks held him tighter as he rocked his hips. More moans came deep within his throat. Goten rocked his hips joining him and Trunks together as one . Suddenly the gentle rocking became rough and lustful, Trunks let go of Goten who landed on the ground shuddering.

His entire body was drenched with perspiration. Trunks took hold of Goten's wrists, holding them down a little above his head. Trunks gave another thrust, and another and another. Goten clenched the grass ripping them from their roots as he moaned and groaned in unison his mate.

"Uh ..Trunks I love you so much."

"I love you too Chibi."

Trunks teeth became sharp. He bent down over Goten and with one tooth he slowly ripped the flesh open , he licked the opening making Goten grasped the grass even tighter; He knew what was coming. The claim. "This will hurt for a little bit ok Goten."

Goten didn't say a word , only nodded with glossy eyes. Now knowing his Chibi was ready, Trunks chomped down on Goten's supple skin piercing the skin even more, he smirked into the bite. He saw Goten's memories and thoughts as he soaked up the blood with his tongue .

Trunks was finished with his job, Goten must now seal the deal with his own bite. Goten lifted his head slightly off the ground and placed his hands on Trunks' shoulders bringing his neck down for better access. He bit down on Trunks...hard. Hard enough to quench his lustful thirst for the other's blood. The crescent moon shaped bloody bites would soon turn to scars, showing others that they belonged to each other , and that they should think twice about trying to claim them as their own.

The two boys collapsed on one another panting, trying to regain their normal respiration. Trunks who laid on Goten kissed his lover's forehead. "I love you ."

"And I you... I will always stay with you no matter what." Goten promised.

"No matter what ?" Trunks asked.

"No matter what."

"I'll make sure you keep that promise."

"You do that Trunks ::yawn:: you do that."

Tired from their lovemaking, both boys quietly slumbered under the stars , protecting them. Invading each other's dreams.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Trunks: Damn I'm good

Goten: Oh yeah ...Well I guess you're right . You know how to give a pretty damn good blow job.

BTG2: Yeah Trunks... hey if you're a virgin then how did you...?

Trunks : Well would you look at the time...gotta go ::flies out the window being chased by Goten::

Goten: Get back here you little hoochie!

BTG2: ::Sweat drops:: Uh.. well tune in next time for the continuing adventures of Goten and Trunks in 'Extremities.'

Lets just hope Goten doesn't kill Trunks or there goes one of the main characters.:: Crash:: Oh no I gotta stop him...uh gotta go bye.

-BlackTigerG2


	7. The Inlaws

Sorry if it took so long to update you guys and gals. (BTG2 begs for the reader's forgiveness.) Ok last time Goten and Trunks spent some_ quality time_ together if ya' know what I mean. Ok enough chitter-chatter on to chapter 7.

I do not own any of Akira Toriama's characters ::Gets on her hands and knees..... "I AM NOT WORTHY!!!" ::

Chapter Seven

The In-laws

"WHAT AND TO A THIRD CLASS!!!!!!!!!"

"Father I love Goten and I really don't care if you approve or not of us bonding so deal with it....um sir." Trunks stood tall before the mighty King of Vegeta-sei, not wanting to show any weakness to his father. The elder royal's body was trembling with anger at the mere thought and sight of HIS son and a THIRD class nobody.

The queen was also present , though she did not share the same feeling as of her mate. "Congratulations my Trunks." She glided over to Trunks and pulled him into a motherly hug. "Ooooh I can't wait for Goten and yours Induction Ceremony....I'm going to begin all the planning right away, we must invite the Royal adviser, the duke and his family...."

"Wait one damn minute woman... I never said anything about some bloody Induction Ceremony for the brats," Vegeta scowled.

"But Father I..."

The king raised his hand to his only son in order to silence him.

"There will be no Induction Ceremony..."

Trunks gave a frown and almost stumbled backward in disappointment.

Vegeta continued.... "Until after I welcome the boy and to make sure that he is a proper suitor for my son....and if only I approve."

Trunks' face brightened , this meant he and Goten can be together now, and even if Vegeta doesn't approve his mother will force him...er.. persuade him. Vegeta walked toward the large golden doors and Trunks followed his pursuit. "Boy you stay."

"But Father?" Vegeta gave a 'shut up and obey' look and Trunks did obey.

The giant doors opened leading the King to the Throne Room, where a nervous and anxious Goten waited.

In the Royal Throne Room---------------------------

Oh man , I wander if Trunks is all right I hope the king didn't blast him in to the next dimension. Wait! What was that? The doors are opening... "Trunks?"

"Guess again brat."

Goten automatically raised from the floor and gave the proper bow to his king out of respect. "Sire."

"Well I'll give you this boy, you know how to respect your superiors. You get an 'A' for that. The king walked towards the young warrior and lifted him out of the bow and held his chin with one hand. "Well?"

"Well what my sire?" Goten asked with his chin still being locked in the king's hand.

"Do you love my son, because you and him only known each other for two days, how do you know?" Vegeta's eyes were locked to Goten's making sure he was getting his point across.

"Yes I love your son sir...and heck I can't explain it, I-I mean I get this , this..." '

"Feeling?"

"Yeah it's like a feeling." Vegeta's eyes softened as he let go of his new son-in-law's face. "Very well boy, you pass."

And with that said the king left the room the same way he entered.

"Wow that was intense," Goten said to himself.

"Chibi?"

"Hey koi."

"He didn't hurt you or anything right ? Are you ok?"

Goten silenced his love with a sweet kiss, short but tender. "Everything is fine baby."

"Ok then...now where were we?" Trunks slithered his arms around the smaller boy's waist and Goten snaked his arms around Trunks' muscled neck. Their passionate kiss filled their senses , overflowing with all these new feelings. Trunks moaned in to the kiss, making Goten blush a tinge of pink.

"Hmm Hmm..."

Their kiss was ended by the king's grunting, trying to get the two lover's attention. Goten's blush grew stronger at the king's presence , both boys let go of each other in haste.

"Goten I arranged a new crew to continue Bardock's mission, so your family can be here for the ceremony."

"Thank You sir..."

"Very well continue on what you were doing...just don't leave your clothing all over the fall when your done , and don't do anything on my throne." Goten's blush grew more ferociously while he tried to hide it in his hands. Vegeta left the room with a self-congratulating smirk.

On Bardock's Ship------------------------------

"Dad there's an incoming message from the king."

"So answer it Kakkarot."

"Hold on... it says that we have to report back to Vegeta-sei, concerning.....Goten!"

Gohan gave a groan... "What the hell did the runt do now?"

"I don't know, but we gotta follow orders, Turles turn this thing back around we gotta get cub out of trouble again."

Raditz gave a stupid face and said... "Hey you guys maybe it's for something good?

".."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT GOTEN DO SOMETHING RIGHT?!HAHAHAHAHA!"

"YEAH UNCLE THAT'S A GOOD ONE HAHAHA!!"

"Never mind."

The Sayain's laughter echoed through out space for the rest of the trip back home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten: Hey they're laughing at me.

Trunks: No they're not. ::Trunks walks over and gives Goten a big hug and kiss on the cheek::

Everybody but Raditz: Yes we are!! BWAHAHA!!

Goten: Waahhh!! Trunks can you execute them for tyranny against the throne?

Trunks: Sure babe, guards vaporize them!

Everybody but Raditz: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Raditz: I told ya' soooo!

Sorry for the short chapter.....

Ok tune in next time for more Extremities!

::Gives Son Grin:: Bye


	8. Mourned Celebration

Chapter eight in da' houze! Holler! Ok time to continue with Extremities. Last time Goten and Trunks bonded and amazingly they received Vegeta's blessing. On with the chappie!

I do not own and can not possibly own DB/Z/GT…for I lack the brainpower.

Chapter Eight:

Mourned Celebration

The giant Saiyan space-pod streaked across the star infested abyss, slowly entering Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. The occupants inside the pod all had the same mind numbing question, just waiting to be answered. 'What in the hell did Goten do now, that they have to go back to Vegeta-sei, requested by the king?'

"Alright everyone ,brace yourselves for impact," announced Turles who was sitting in the ship's command module.

"Ok, were landing in five…four…three…two…one!"

The ship's impact was absorbed by the ground's padding, though that didn't stop Kakkorat from falling over Bardock and into his lap.

"Ya' know son, even though we're family and I love you and everything….GET OFF!!"

Kakkorat did what he was told and scrambled off his annoyed father. "Sorry…geez."

"We have reached our destination…now we gotta go get Cub out of trouble again." Bardock left his seat at command and opened the ship's door and began walking down the ramp that came down with a thud. Though to his surprise three very large and very husky Saiyan soldiers were standing outside the space craft. All of them were emotionless, their faces ragged and scarred from war; fighting for their king and honor.

"And what do I owe for this lovely surprise?" Bardock asked the three statue-like warriors.

"We were sent by King Vegeta, he is requesting your presence at the castle for a Royal feast Captain," the warrior easily surpassed Bardock by a foot, he held a scroll in his left hand , handing it to Bardock. Bardock scanned through the letter, his eyes began becoming large discs, he blinked and had a stupid expression on his face. He turned to his youngest son and motioned him to come over and read the scroll himself.

"W-what?! Kakkorat fell flat on his back, rolling with laughter, he clenched on to his stomach that was aching with the thundering chuckles he was making. "N-no this h-h-has got to be a ….ha ha ha joke!!!!"

"Kakkorat ,please try to gain control of yourself!" Bardock felt disgraced by his son's childish actions. He walked over to his son and kicked him the gut , telling him to shut up. Kakkorat regained his composure and stood tall next to his father, bowing to the messengers. The three soldiers bowed in response and marched back to their posts.

"So what does it say?!"

"Raditz, calm down," Bardock cleared his throat and started reading the scroll out loud…. "ok, you ar-:"

"Excuse me!!"

"What in the hell?" Gohan raised in eyebrow at his father.

"Gohan watch your language!"

"Sorry father."

A young soldier, seventeen or eighteen at the most, ran up to the group huffing and puffing. He stopped right in front of Bardock and placed his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath from the long run back. He was one of the three soldiers who have given Bardock the scroll just minutes earlier. He had long, spiky hair that fell onto his back. AN:(Think Yamcha's hair in the beginning of the DB series…ohh, la la.)

"Well what is boy?" Turles asked gruffly.

"Y-yes sir," the young warrior bowed out of respect and handed Bardock another document.

"And this is….?" Bardock asked staring at the parchment in curiosity.

The young soldier puffed out his chest and took in a deep breath and said… "It is…uh."

"Well!" Yelled Raditz.

The adolescent messenger sweat dropped and opened his mouth to say something , " Uh I forgot…sorry."

Everybody, including the stiff like Turles, fell to the ground anime style, twitching in agitation.

"W-wait, I-I remember now….oh yeah." He stood straight again trying to look professional ,but failing miserably. "It is pass, for all of you, you need it to enter the castle and pass through all the guards without any trouble Captain Bardock."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Asked Gohan while still recovering from the fall, he dusted off the dirt from his armor and took the document from his Grandfather.

"Well I just forgot that's all, I forget a lot of things ,ha ha," the boy chuckled nervously at everyone and bowed once again. "Well I gotta get goin' now, I got duties at the castle to attend to." He began slowly walking away, " Oh also if any of the guards give you trouble when you get there just ask for me, Sanoske Segarea."

"Ok…" Kakkorat said with confusing in his voice. "Why does he remind me of someone?"

Finally Sanoske walked off to catch up with the other two soldiers. His dark orange bandana danced in the wind as he walked off with the help of a light breeze.

"He was…_interesting_," said Raditz hesitantly.

"Ok ,ok lets hear what the message had to say already!"

"Down Kakkorat…damn sometimes you act just like a child sometimes."

Bardock reopened the scroll and began reading aloud once again. The message was written in fancy, elegant writing, with curves and dashes everywhere. Saiyan writing had to be the most beautiful type of diction and language in the universe, if I say so myself.

'_This message is intended _to be read only by the family of Son Goten, anyone else who dares to defile this order will be severely punished by his Highness himself.'

"Well that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside…"

"Shut up Uncle Raditz." Gohan smacked his uncle upside the head.

'You are cordially invited to a tremendous feast and Induction ceremony being held at the Royal Castle. This Induction Ball is the celebration of the union between Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs & Son Goten. You are hereby to attend in your finest armor wear at the castle for this celebration. The Ball shall begin at sunset of the sixth day of the week, promptly. We are excited for your arrival to celebrate to new found togetherness of Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs and Son Goten.'

Thank You! We shall be awaiting your arrival.

Sincerely your Highness King Vegeta.'

The Saiyan warriors stood with mouths gaped open and eyes bugged out.

"W-w-what!" Gohan began to stutter "G-G-Go-ten and The P-P-PRINCE!!"

Raditz shook Gohan violently , in a pale attempt to shake him out of his excruciating shock. " Gohan please ,get a hold of yourself, your drawing attention from other people."

Turles opened his mouth to speak, "Well, well, well…..no wonder Kakkorat was tumbling on the ground with laughter like a complete baka!! Goten and the prince of Vegeta-sei _together_ seems, seems…."

"_Laughable, impossible,_this has gotta be a joke!!"

"Well Dad I guess we'll find out at the ball which is…..tomorrow night," Kakkorat said while placing a shaking hand on his father's shoulders.

The group turned to the sky and began flying home. They had a lot to prepare for the grand feast tomorrow night. Gohan flew close to his father and blurted out…

"Hey Dad can you just imagine what their kids are gonna look like?!"

"GOHAN!!"

Back at the castle ,Goten was pacing back and forth, having second thoughts about the Induction Ceremony.

"Chibi, please stop pacing around, you're staring to get me nervous. So just stop and come sit by me," Trunks padded on the bed motioning Goten to sit with him. Goten obliged and walked over to Trunks, who wrapped a supportive arm around his slim waist. Trunks kissed and sucked on Goten's neck, making Goten giggle a bit.

"Trunks stop it," Goten laughed.

"Look Goten, everything is gonna be fine. Mom and Dad are taking care of everything , all we have to do is show up and look pretty."

"Great I'm eye candy." Said Goten.

"Chibi!"

"Sorry Trunks ,but really it's just that ….I was born a third class, and that is how everyone is going to look at me! A good-for-nothin' third class nobody. All those Dukes and Duchesses and prince and princesses that are coming are just gonna…"

"Laugh?" Trunks finished.

"Laugh Trunks, _laugh _at _me!" _

"Please don't worry your pretty head about that Chibi, if anyone laughs at you I'll personally _kill _them, how's that?" Stated Trunks.

"Great Trunks, _really _great," Goten said sarcastically pulling Trunks down onto the bed.

"Great."

"Great I just don't want to be the cause of an unexpected death Trunks."

"Don't worry Goten."

Trunks kissed Goten fully, tugging at his unwanted clothes that clinged to his firm body.

"Don't worry , I'll take care of that!"

"_Trunks!"_ Goten giggled at his lover's touch. As Trunks began ripping off Goten's clothes. Causing even more giggles.

::::::::::::::::::The Royal Quarters::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the king and queen's quarters, Bulma sat on her bed holding a golden frame with a picture of a sweet little girl, no more than five or six years old. Her cerulean colored hair hanged long after her shoulders. And her blue depths sparkled in the brightly lit room.

"Oh Bra, why?" Bulma's tears fell upon the picture frame which held the little girl. "Why did you have to leave so soon, you just left to soon. Your brother still needs you , he needs your guidance."

Fresh tears fell from her eyes as old, sadistic memories invaded her mind. Pictures of the little girl flashed before her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::FlashBack::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A young girl laid on her bed panting for breath, sweating buckets due to her extremely high tempature. Her once pink-faced complextion was now ghostly, the rare but dangerous illness was claiming her mortality, slowly and bit by bit.

"Mommy?" The little girl cried weakly.

"Yes dear ?" Bulma asked quietly.

"Wh-where i-is Trunks? W-where big broth-er…"

"I'm right here B-chan." A young blue haired prince walked through the doorway, and kneeled at the foot of the bed and clamped onto his little sister's hand.

"Don't worry I'm here…"

"Tr-Trunks will y-you do m-m-me a fav-favor?"

"Sure," the older brother wiped away the renegade tears off of his cheeks.

"W-when I-Im gone…."

Her older brother took in a deep breath when those words escaped her young pale lips. For he knew that they couldn't run away from the inevitable that was about to come.

"Ca-can you t-take c-are of my-my do-llies ?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head." He stated.

"And?"

"And?"

"And…ta-take care of-of mom-my and dad-daddy, be-because I know…" She had to take another breath to continue… "I-I know th-at th-they will be s-sad be-because….because…"

Her breath began to become ragged as the many machines connected to her started to malfunction. The only devices on the planet that was keeping the tiny princess alive were breaking down.

"MMOOOOMMM!" The young prince's plea echoed through out the corridors of the castle, but when help finally arrived it was to late. The planet mourned for lose of the little princess.

::::::::::::::::::::::End FlashBack:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Goten: Wow that was deep.

Trunks: Yeah…hey wanna grab some grab some grub?!

Goten: Sure!

Ok tune in next time for more questions and answers about Trunks' past. Next time on 'Extremities.'

::Smile Son Grin:: -BlackTigerG2


	9. Preparations

Next chapter! Last time Bardock and his crew found out about Goten and Trunks' engagement. And we also learned something about Trunks' past….and what or who wanted Bra dead?! Keep on reading.

Chapter Nine:

Preparations

The time has come!

The palace was lavishly decorated for the upcoming event, the Royal Throne room was filled with servants and maids scattering about trying to make everything perfect. The Queen was out and about as well, she was handling the invitations to all the Dukes and Duchesses of Vegeta-sei. This shebang is going to be a blowout full of Royalty and high class society. And that's exactly what Goten was fearing the most.

"Trunks I'm scared…what if they laugh?" Goten asked meekly to his lover.

"Goten, remember what I told you?"

Goten nodded his head in response, "Yeah…If anyone laughed at me you would kick the crap out of 'em."

"That's right." Trunks cradled Goten into a hug and kissed him tenderly. The younger boy moaned making the older lover even more excited.

"Tru-Trunks not here….your parents are right over there." Goten pointed out the King and Queen, his future in-laws.

"Don't worry…besides we might teach them a thing or two." Trunks gave an erotic growl that came deep within his throat. His tail started to brush up against Goten making him shiver.

"Trunks-kun, stop it, you know what that does to me…"

"I know…that's why I'm doing it."

Goten caught sight of his lover's parents, Vegeta was looking straight at them. Goten hid his blush into Trunks' chest, he grabbed the edges of Trunks' armor to get even closer, not wanting the King to see him. Vegeta gave them one last look then walked off. Then Bulma gave them a quick wink and trotted away as well. Goten was still blushing into Trunks' armor, but Trunks didn't care. He just held his love close to him not wanting to let go.

"Chibi?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so embarrassed …I mean they're going to be part of your family soon, I mean if we can't cuddle in front of them, how can I expect you to kiss me when the time comes." Trunks whispered in his ear.

"Wh-what time Trunks?"

Trunks gave a little chuckle at the smaller boy's question, who was still blushing. Trunks looked down at the boy that he held in his arms and answered… " Well at the Induction Ceremony silly. When my Father says 'Welcome your new Prince of Vegeta-sei Prince Son Goten The first.' You're supposed to kiss me signifying that the ceremony is over and that you and I are now permanently bonded by the royal crown."

"You –'ya mean I gotta kiss you in front of everybody?!"

"Well I yea…and I just can't wait." Trunks gave his Chibi a peck on the cheek, a slap on the tush and walked off to attend his duties and get ready for the ceremony.

"In-in fr-front of every-body?" Goten fumbled with his words. He took a deep breath and gulped down his vomit he was about to spew out. He wasn't like the rest of his family ,he can't be in front of a lot of people without puking his guts out.

"Oh man-I am so-so screwed!"

"Prince Goten?" A small voice called out to him .

"Oh hi Sanoske!"

The young guard bowed to him and gave the Saiyan salute.

"Come on Sanoske don't go and do that! We're friends!"

"But Prince Goten…you are Prince Trunks' mate! I must show you the proper respect my lord." He gave another bow.

"Well this can be our little secret…so please don't bow. It makes me feel…weird." Goten gave him smile making young Sanoske blush a tinge.

"Well Prince Goten it is time that you prepared for the evening, you need to put on the proper attire. Your armor with the Royal insignia is in your room as we speak." Sanoske informed him.

"Thanks! But I need to go see Trunks first." Goten began to walk off.

"Wait you can not!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"It is customary that before an Induction Ceremony the two mated must not see each other until they are called upon by the King, sire"

"Oh …I didn't know that."

"Hurry you must go and get dressed now ,the ceremony will be begin in one hour." Sanoske shooed Goten off to get dressed.

Sorry! Sorry! If the chapter is too short! Damn homework. GRRR!

Tune in next time. ::Gives Son Grin::

-BlackTigerG2


	10. Pucker Up

Yea chapter ten is up, up and away!! Lol. Last time Goten found out that he has to kiss Trunks in front of everyone on Vegeta-sei, and he has the jitters. How is he going to get through this? Find out now!

I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT, But I'm working on it.

Chapter Ten

Pucker Up

"OMG,OMG,OMG!"

"Please stop pacing Prince Goten….you're going to cause a crevice in the carpet." Sanoske joked.

"This isn't funny Sanoske, in less then thirty minutes I'm going to be part of the royal family….a prince for kami's sake!!"

Goten was dressed in fine Saiyan armor with the royal insignia crest on the left side of his chest. His boots were white with golden tips and silk laces. His white gloves were preoccupied with his now blushing face. Just the mere thought of _kissing_ Trunks in front of his family was making him turn red, he had to kiss him while hundreds Saiyans , royal and common, watched them. His red silk cape fluttered about as he continued to pace the room anxiously waiting for the big moment. Goten looked at the clock again.

"Oh no now it's twenty-five minutes….I feel faint, quick Sanoske catch me!" Goten started to stumble , but young Sanoske broke his fall.

"Look Prince…"

"_Goten….!_"

"Goten…." He continued. "Trunks loves you no matter what and if keep thinking that your courage will overcome and you will have no fear."

"No fear…yea right ,oh by the way thanks for the after school special," Goten said sarcastically.

Sanoske looked at the clock… "Ok twenty minutes…look Goten, I have to go and make sure everything is going fine."

"Ok" he said meekly.

Sanoske left the room for Goten to ponder with his thoughts. _'Oh mama I wish you were here, you would know what to do. Why did you have to go mama?' _

FlashBack

"Chi…are you ok?"

"Kakk-arot

"ChiChi don't leave I can't live without you, you know that. And what about Goten? He's practically still a baby he needs his mother and Gohan…"

Kakkarot held on to his mate's hand desperately. A strange knew illness swept over Vegeta-sei, killing whoever caught it, ChiChi was dying.

"Kakkarot you are strong-you don't need me…take-take care of the boys…." ChiChi held on to her heart and coughed furiously, droplets of blood fell upon her hand.

"Mommy?" A small voice came from behind Kakkarot, it was Goten , the youngest of the Son Clan.

"Kakkarot-p-please hand my, my baby"

Kakkarot picked up the innocent four year old and gently placed him in ChiChi's arms. Goten was young and didn't under stand what was happening to his still young mother. She was always healthy, so what's going on? No one would tell him because they thought he couldn't take the news. But this, this he couldn't take, he slowly watched his mother deteriorate before his very eyes over the months. This illness slowly and painfully killed its victim from the inside out.

"Mommy…are you turning into a frog?" He asked.

ChiChi lightly laughed at her son's adolescent question.

"Baby- what do mean?"

"I heard Uncle Raditz tell Uncle Turles that you're gonna croak soon…"

ChiChi took in a sharp breath, soaking up reality that death was right around that corner. A corner she did not want to take, she wanted a way to stay with her mate and children, a detour out of this misery. And she was also angry that her brother-in laws were talking like that in front of her children.

"No dear, I'm not turning into frog…I'm-I'm…" ChiChi looked at Kakkarot, he gave her a nod.

"Goten, sweety…I'm dying." Goten was silent for a moment then he opened his mouth.

"BUT YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!" Goten dropped the stuffed bear he was holding, Kakkarot picked it up and held it to his face. Using the fur to hide his tears.

"Baby… I can't stop this. It's my time to go, besides you-you have Gohan, daddy, gramp.."

"But I want- I want you mommy. Who's gonna hug and kiss me goodnight? And who is gonna sing to me?"

"How 'bout I sing to you right now? One last time…….."

Goten nodded and buried his head in to his mother's chest as she stroked his soft hair.

_Catch a falling star and put it_

_In your pocket_

_Never let fade away_

_Catch a falling star and put it_

_In your pocket_

_Save it for a rainy day_

_For love may come and_

_Tap you on the shoulder_

_Some starless night…. _

"Mommy? Mommy?!"

ChiChi began coughing again ,her hands shook but she still had a grasp on Goten.

"Goten…be good, and never forget me."

ChiChi closed her eyes, and her breathing ceased. Goten watched her, waiting for her to wake and say 'April Fools' or something. Just waiting for her to say…anything.

"Mommy? Wake up…please I'll be good, wake up."

"Lets go kiddo."

Kakkarot lifted his son off of ChiChi and walked out of the room. And right outside the door was Gohan, sprawled up in a fetal position. He rested his head on his knees and mumbled something to himself. Kakkarot gave a concerned look at his eldest son, he crouched down next to Gohan. He still had Goten in his arms, tightly grasping on to neck and sobbing his little eyes out. He heard what Gohan was saying…he was singing. His words were raspy from crying and he stumbled on words, trying to hold back the tears.

"Gohan?"

"_Catch a…falling star and-and put it in-in your pocket_

_never let it-it fade a-…away…." _

"_Gohan…?" _

"_Catch a-a fall-ing star and put it in …your pocket save –it for a rainy….day…." _

End FlashBack

It was time. The Induction was about to commence, a maid came to fetch him. He walked down the hall to the main ballroom. Goten waited at the entrance. He took a peek through the doors and saw Trunks with his parents at the alter with smiles on their faces.

"They look happy."

Vegeta gave everyone a hand signal telling them to sit and be quiet. The king gave one glance at the remaining people still mumbling about, soon they too became silent.

"Fellow Saiyans of the court and clans …thank you for coming here today to join me and my mate witnessing the Royal Induction of my son Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs and his mate Son Goten."

That was Goten's cue, he slowly began walking through the doors and down the carpeted aisle. He didn't look at anyone but Trunks. Trunks looked at him also and mouthed the words 'I love you.' Finally Goten made it to the alter with his mate and future in laws.

Trunks took hold of Goten's hand, he laced his fingers with his lover's and grasped tightly. Both turned to Vegets ,who was wearing golden armor that was made for this special occasion. His cap was a dark red with hints of gold shimmering through the material. His crown was piled atop his head and glowed when the chandelier light grazed upon it. He nodded at Goten and then at Trunks.

"My son has proven to me that Son Goten is worthy of being his mate, and to be part of this family…."

Vegeta reached in to his leather belt and pulled out a sharp dagger that was decorated with jewels. From rubies to emeralds to diamonds to gold. The crystal handle sparkled in Vegeta's hand, and Goten wondered what was he going to do with it.

"Now to be part of the Royal Family, you need Royal blood. And that blood can be donated to Son Goten from my son Prince Trunks."

The king gave Trunks a nod. Trunks then got a hold of Goten's tail with his own. Trunks gave Goten and quick wink telling him that it was ok. Vegeta gave the dagger to Trunks, he took Goten's tail in to his hand and cut the tip, just enough to draw blood. Goten winced at the stinging pain. Trunks then handed the dagger to Goten.

The young Prince wiggled his tail at Goten, signaling to him to do the same to him what he just did. Goten grabbed Trunks' tail lightly and sliced Trunks' tail. Trunks then intertwined his tail with Goten's ,the blood of both boys mixed. Sending different sensations throughout both their bodies.

"The Royal blood has been mixed….welcome your new Prince of Vegeta-sei Son Goten the First!!"

Trunks looked at Goten and smiled, Goten took a deep gulp. He let Trunks put his hand behind his head and put their lips together. The kiss was passionate and hot. Everyone in the audiences stood up and cheered for the two lovers. Trunks still continued to kiss Goten, he brought them even closer together with his tail wrapped around the younger boy's waist.

"Alright already! Damn it's like watching two cats in heat!" King Vegeta shouted.

Goten began feeling a tinge of red spread across his face. He brought up his gloves to cover his face. But then Trunks removed his lover's hands to reveal a blushing Goten, Trunks held tightly on Goten's hands and kissed him again.

"I love you Chibi." Trunks whispered.

"I love you the mostest…" Goten laughed.

Goten looked out in to the audience and saw his father, brother, uncles ,and grandfather all in the front row. Gohan was clapping the loudest, his father was none stop whistling ,his uncles just smirked and his grandfather could be seen with reluctant tears invading his eyes. Goten smiled at his family and laughed. He laughed and hugged Trunks, with their tails wrapped around each other's waists.

"May these two forever live in happiness and let their children live long and happy. Because I expect grandchildren very soon you two." The king laughed whole heartedly when he saw Goten blush even more at the word 'grandchildren.'

BlackTigerG2 ::Gives Son Grin::


	11. Hubby

Yeaaaaaaaaaa…chapter eleven!!! Last time Goten conquered his fear of kissing Trunks in front of the whole planet. Now our story truly begins.

I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT…….on to plan B!

Chapter Eleven

Hubby

It has been two years since Goten and Trunks were bonded through the Saiyan ritual. Trunks and his mate lived in their own castle, a little bit smaller then King Vegeta's, just a few miles outside the capital. It is Royal tradition that the Prince and his mate were to live on their own until it is time for Trunks to become King.

Everything went perfectly for the two young lovers in their first year of being official mates, but Goten started noticing a few changes in Trunks. He acts strangely around Goten when they have guests, his eyes seem..a bit…hardened. And even the way they make love seems different, more quick and rough then steady and passionate. Though Goten tossed these findings aside and thought nothing of it. He's probably just stressed right…. right?

"Ow…damn!"

Goten once again burned his wrists on the kitchen stove in his home. Goten doesn't like to ask maids and servants to do his bidding. He was raised to take responsibility and take care of himself. He preferred to make him and Trunks' dinners himself. It make him feel….useful.

"Stupid stove, give me one good reason why I shouldn't just blow you up on the spot."

"Talking to the kitchen appliances again Chibi?" Trunks strutted in toward Goten then wrapped his arms around his mate's more smaller waist.

"I burnt myself again Trunks….I'm such a klutz I.."

Trunks silenced his mate with a quick kiss on the lips. Goten smiled into this act of passion until…

"Trunks?" '

"Hmm…"

"You've been drinking again…haven't you?"

Trunks' celestial orbs turned stoned cold as he released Goten from his embrace. His features turned hard like stone.

"So what if I have?" His monotone voice caused Goten to take a step back out of sub-conscience fear.

"T-Trunks you promised me you wouldn't drink anymore…you know how… y-you get sometimes." Goten's voice quivered.

"How I get? How do I get Chibi!?"

This was sweet moment has turned into a brawl of words…all because Trunks couldn't put down the bottle.

Goten shook his head… "No Trunks I don't want wanna do this…not again!"

Goten hated the arguing and all the yelling. And sometimes Trunks takes it too far…

"No Chibi come on tell me…tell me how I get!"

Trunks took a step forward and Goten took a step back.

"Tell me! Tell me how I get!!"

Goten was pushed up against the stone wall with nowhere to go. Trunks was so close to him that Goten was could smell his breath creeping down his neck. Trunks placed a hand on both sides of Goten, resting on the wall behind him.

"Trunks please no…you're scaring me again…Trunks-kun?!"

Trunks could see that Goten was shaking, so he backed down. He gave Goten one last glance and started to leave the room.

Goten fell upon the floor… "Trunks what…?"

"What?" Trunks muttered.

"What is happening to you…what have you done with my Trunks?"

Goten started noticing these changes in Trunks' behavior a few months ago. Sometimes Trunks would come home drunk and he had to take care of him. Or Trunks would go into one of his monthly temper tantrums. Gohan would see sometimes that Goten was limping or a few bruises here and there. But his brother would always come up with some excuse, like he was sparring or he tripped over a rug.

"I'm still the same person Chibi, I just grew out of my childish stages and became a man and you belong to me, you're not in junior training anymore so…grow up."

Trunks left the room without saying another word.

'_Belonged to you…I'm not some trophy, I'm your mate damn it!'_

The bedroom clock said 8:36, but it felt like 2:00 to twenty-one year old Goten who was sitting in bed. The same bed that he shared with Trunks. He was tired and he ached. He was completely drained from all the fighting he was doing with Trunks. After the little sprawl they had in the kitchen they argued again about Trunks' excessive drinking, then again a few hours after about Trunks forbidding Goten to go anywhere or visit anyone unless he was the one to escort him there. What was happening? These changes were happening faster and hitting harder. Sure Trunks hasn't really harmed Goten physically ,but he was breaking his heart.

"Chibi?"

It was Trunks entering the room with two crystal glasses and a chilled bottle of blueberry wine, Goten's favorite. He looked sorry and lost..like a puppy. He sat down in front of Goten on the bed and handed Goten a glass. Goten looked at it awhile, examining it then he took it from his lover. Trunks poured a glass for himself then for Goten.

"Babe…I'm sooo….sooo…sorry…I was drunk I lost control you know I would never-never ever hurt you." Trunk said as he placed the wine bottle on the desk next to the bed.

Goten took a sip of wine and placed it next to the bottle on the desk, Trunks did the same. He took Goten's hand and stroked it gently. He got closer to Goten and he saw…tears. He made his Chibi cry! Damn it you bastard. He wiped away the stray drops of water off Goten's face.

"But you did Trunks-you…you did….hurt me! Sometimes I really think that-that you were gonna kill me! So please stop this Trunks stop all this drinking and-and be a man be my mate the mate that I-I fell in ….love with…"

Goten cried and he didn't care . Trunks cradled Goten in his arms and pulled him on to his lap. He rubbed his back trying to soothe the pain he caused. He kissed his forehead and earlobe, making his Chibi giggle.

"I'm sorry…..I love you."

"I love you too."

"I really love you…….really."

Goten looked at him and kissed his lips. "Then prove it."

Trunks kissed Goten's neck and jaw line, making Goten purr. He gently pushed him on to the bed massaging his scalp. Trunks took off Goten's nightshirt off of his lover's back and then he peeled off his own shirt. He crawled over Goten feeling the heat coming off of his body. He licked every crevice of Goten's rock hard and yet, soft chest. Goten giggled a little bit more.

"I love it when you laugh Chibi."

"Well lately Trunks you've been making me cry…"

Trunks looked up at Goten and crawled toward him ,he kissed him long and soft. No tongues….just an innocent kiss. He pecked him a few times then began showing the rest of his body some attention. Goten was still wearing his favorite pair of boxers, black with red streaks. The silk material played with Trunks' chest teasing him. Trunks could feel his own need building, but he needed to make his Chibi happy again.

Trunks gave a small laugh then started to go south .

Along the way he kissed and licked and sucked down his lover's stomach…more giggles can be heard coming from Goten. Trunks used his expertise ,he slowly pulled down Goten's boxers…with his teeth.

Goten laughed , "When did you learn that?"

"Came to me in a dream."

Trunks gave a wicked smile and kissed the tip of Goten's manhood. Goten shuddered with delight. It has been awhile since he and Trunks been _together._ Trunks gave a nod to Goten and Gotean nodded back. Trunks stuck his fingers into Goten's mouth for some _slickness_. He entered one digit into Goten's heat, then two then three. Goten squealed with delight. Every time Trunks hit that perfect spot Goten would moan and buck his hips. Trunks took out his fingers and licked them clean. Goten looked a little disappointed he gave Trunks his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Be patient my love…" Trunks kissed him one last time.

Trunks steadied himself on Goten. He held on to him tight, never wanting to let go. Finally Trunks thrusted in. His pace at first was slow, he waited until Goten gave the signal it was ready. Goten gave a weak smile. Trunks rocked his hips and so did Goten. Each thrust and rock sent Goten over the edge…each orgasm louder then the other. Trunks kissed Goten's neck furiously.

"Come for me Babe…come for me!"

After a long while Trunks and Goten collapsed on top of each other panting and sweating like hogs. Trunks was still inside Goten and they stayed like that until Trunks got his second wind.

"My koi." Trunks kissed him and played with his tail.

"Again?"

"Again."

Trunks made love to Goten until dawn approached. He knew that this was making Goten happy.It was like nothing happened. No fighting. No yelling. No nothing. Just them.

-BlackTigerG2 ::Gives Son Grin:: Please Review!


	12. Just Stop It

Last time Trunks and Goten had a little tiff ,but later they made up with some good lovin'. But was that the end? Trunks you bad boy….

I do not own (just advertises) Dragon Ball/Z/GT.

Chapter Twelve:

Just Stop It!

Goten's POV:

It's raining today…just like yesterday. Well what do expect when it's he rainy season. Usually I like the rain, so calm and peaceful. It feels as if each droplet of water cleanses you and washes all your prior doubts and fears of the day. But not today. Oh my…not this time. This wasn't just an everyday little drizzle, this was a monsoon of epic proportions.

The rain water pounded on the stone walls…gee what a great idea, stone walls! It's freezing in here. And worst of all I'm alone…I hate being alone. Even though Trunks has been acting _different _lately it was still better then being by myself. Yea…you heard me Trunks is still not _my _Trunks.

Trunks and I are still fighting over small and insignificant things. His temper can not be tamed, it's like rogue lion…get too close you get bitten. Right now he's off with his some friends…getting drunks I betcha. I hate this…..

"GOTEN….BABY WHERE ARE YA?!"

Normal POV:

Trunks stumbled through the large doors in to his home, drunk and wet. His intoxication was proof of his irresponsible manner to his mate and to himself. He waltzed in to large living room…._no literally waltzed._ Trunks was so drunk that he was dancing with a phantom partner.

"CHIBI ::hiccup:: damn it boy …where you at?" Trunks fumbled with his words and was clumsy with his sentences. He wanted Goten…badly. His dancing ceased.

"Trunks-kun?" Goten asked in a mere whisper.

Trunks turned to face his lover who was standing at the foot of the large staircase. He gave a goofy drunken smile, his eyes were bloodshot and he had the attention span of a rat. Goten trotted slowly to Trunks ,making sure that didn't feel threatened.

"Trunks…babe?"

"Hey Chibi washoo doin'?" Trunks slurred his words.

"Trunks I'm going to take care of you…come on lets get you washed up and off to bed, ok?" Goten wrapped one arm around Trunks' waist and the other grabbed Trunks' hand and flinged it over his shoulder for support. He pushed on Trunks' chest trying to make him stand straight, but to no avail.

"Baby…I…I…wuv you…show mush…right….right!"

"Trunks you don't have to yell I'm right here…and yes I love you too." Goten gave Trunks a peck on the cheek.

"Babe…let me kish you…on the lipsh"

"Trunks we gotta get you to bed you're drunk again… this is the third time this month…what happened to the promise you made me about not drinkin'?" Goten looked at Trunks.

Both men were half-way up the stairs and stopped right in the middle. Goten wanted an answer from Trunks maybe him getting drunk was the only way to get _anything _out of Trunks these days.

"Let me kish you..!"

"NO TRUNKS!!!!STOP IT!" Goten didn't want to kiss Trunks, not like this. He can already taste the bitter.

Trunks' face became hard and scary. In his drunken state he was unpredictable as hell. He got out of Goten's grasp and steadied himself on the shallow steps of the staircase.

"Show you don't wanna kish me no maw huh?" Goten could barely understand Trunks' slurred conversation, but he knew he was angry.

"No Trunks , baby I love you…just let me help you …you're sick right now!" Goten took a tiny step backwards, only to have his back pushed against the stair railing.

"Trunks…Trunks…?"

"It's Sanoske huh…you and him been fuckin' huh! You slut! That's why you don't wanna kish me!"

"No Trunks…"

Goten and Sanoske have been hanging around together but not intimately , not the way Trunks was thinking. Whenever Goten was alone or scared in that big empty house he would call up Sanoske and spar a bit.

"Liar!"

"Trunks please don't…Trunks-kun!!"

"Liar! Liar! Liar!"

Trunks grabbed Goten by the wrists in a lightening flash. Both wrists were held tightly in both of Trunks' hands. Trunks bruising hold on Goten made him wince and cry out. Trunks forced his lips on Goten's…bruising the flesh.

"Trunks-kun! Stop you're…you're hurting…me! Ow!" Goten struggled to get away from Trunks, he was scared and wanted to get away. Trunks turned Goten a quarter turn so he faced him by looking up . Goten was one step below Trunks giving Trunks the advantage.

"Don't you love me anymore Chibi….?!"

"Yes, yes! I love you Trunks!" Goten pleaded.

"Liar! Liar!"

Goten continued to fight Trunks but sadly his struggled were in vain as he lost his footing on the narrow steps. He screamed a blood curdling cry as he plummeted to the bottom of the steps. He tumbled upon the steps, his head banged on the wall, his back being smacked on the steps, and his stomach finally broke his fall on the hard, cold stone floor at the very bottom. His horrific experience came to an end.

----------------------------Two Days Later---------------------------------

Goten's POV:

It's cold…am I …dead? The room its spinning, make it stop. My eyes are heavy as I barely lift them. I can't sit up because I'm too sore…wait were the hell am I?

"Tru-?"

wait I don't Trunks not what after he did…

"GOHAN!!"

In a millisecond my big brother bursts through the door and comes to my side. He hugs and I hug back. I can tell he's crying from the way he's shivering. Why? Did I almost die or something?

"Gohan?"

"Oh Squirt I'm sorry…"

"Gohan…sorry….sorry for what!?" I asked .

He looked up at me with glossy eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't . He only played with the lock of hair that was in my face. I let my hair grow naturally over the last two and a half years. But it didn't grow long it grew…up and spiky. Just like…..

"You look just like dad, you know that? Especially with that hair…my little brother." Gohan pulled me in to another hug as he cried.

Yea… you heard him I look like dad. My hair is exactly like dad's. I guess I grew it out for…mom. Even though she's dead…well she always told me when I was little that she always hoped that I would grow up to look like father. So I did. Just for her.

" Gohan? What the hell is going on…?"

He didn't let go of the embrace. He whispered in my ear, not wanting to face me.

"It's gone…when you fell…it's gone."

"What's gone!"

"The baby…your cub…it's gone.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Goten…please tell me if you hate this. I'll fix if you do! Review please.

-BlackTigerG2

::Smiles Son Grin::


	13. Forgive and Forget?

Hi everyone! OMG I haven't updated in so long...sorry ya'll. But I had homework every weekened and I didn't have time to update for you guys. :Cowers behind a rock: Please search deep down in your heart to forgive me. Last time Goten lost his unborn child because Trunks couldn't control his drunken temper. Damn! Some people thought this was a disgrace! But this is just a _story_ so calm down.

Disclaimer: Me no own! So shut up!

Chapter Thirteen:

Forgive and Forget?

"G-Goten..did ya hear me bro?" Gohan placed a hand on his baby brother's headand affectionately ruffled his onyx locks. As a child Gohan would play with his brother's hair to keep him calm, especially after their mother died. It was hard trying to explain to a little child that his mother dead and wasn't coming back. So after a few nights of crying and holding eachother, Gohan discovered that ruffling Goten's hair soothes him and then he'll rock him in to another tear induced sleep.

"A b-baby.." Goten's voice was raspy and barely over a mere whisper.

"What?" asked Gohan.

"Baby?" Goten looked as if he was in a trance, a strong spell, hard to break. Maybe the news of his unborn child being dead was just...too much?

"Bro...?" The older Son continued playing with his brother's tangled hairs. His hand moved slowly to his face , and cupped the younger's cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He smacked his brother's caring hand away.

Gohan pulled back in a hurry," Sorry." He apologized, but not really sure of what he was saying sorry for.

"NO! You're LYING!You have to be!YOU HAVE TO BE LYING!" Goten thrashed about in his bed in the infirmary ward, he pulled the covers from his sweat soaked body and jumped out and stood shaking in the corner.

"Goten," Gohan slowly took a step towards Goten, almost crying himself, "It- it's true...I wish I _was_ lying, kami...you took a pretty nasty fall, Trunks said that-"

"Trunks? _Trunks!_ What did he tell you!" Goten ran up to his brother and shook him by his broad shoulders, " What did he tell you? Answer me!"

"Squirt...stop...shaking ...me!"

Goten did as he was told, he looked in to his brother's eyes, never blinking...so...not _there_. "Gohan? Oh kami Gohan , I'm so sorry I... I..."

Gohan approached his unstable sibling with caution..."Squirt? Goten...what's the matter?"

The younger saiyan never looked up, he stuttered as he tried to answer his older brother's question,"Nothing it's- it's just t-that Trunks..."

"Trunks! What has Trunks got to do with-" Gohan saw Goten tremor with an uncontrolable sob. "No Goten...did Trunks...did he...ya know, did he do somthing to _you_ to cause _this_...?"

"NO!" Goten didn't know why he was defending Trunks, considering what has happened. But in a wierd way, in his heart, he still loved Trunks. Was that _strange_? Was that _wrong_? Deep down Goten knew that Trunks-kun wasn't a bad guy...he is just under so much pressure because of his father. Yeah that's it...maybe he'll change after this.

Gohan was plastering a confused look on his face, he stared at Goten, who had glossy eyes ready to burst. "Goten...baby bro...please tell me, did he...?"

"No damnit! Just-just shut up and leave me alone."

"Goten!"

"NO... leave, I want Grampa in here, not you!"

"But...?"

"Please...just leave...please."

"_Fine_.."

Gohan left the room, leaving Goten alone with his thoughts. The door creaked open to reveal not one, not two, but four familiar faces.

"Hey cub...how ya doin'?"

"Alright Gramps...I guess..." Goten then turned to his other guests occupying the small room ,"Hey Dad, Uncle Raditz, Uncle Turles..." They all gave weak sympathetic smiles at him.

:GOTEN'S POV:

My father, grandfather and two uncles looked at me with pity. Like I was some poor, helpless puppy who can't take care of himself. I hate it when they do that! I'm NOT baby anymore. Grampa walked over to the window and lifted it open,"Fresh air," he stated.

I nodded at him as I crawled back in to my bed, now feeling exhausted, I wasn't feeling well after my fight with Gohan. Dad sat next to me on the bed and his strong arm was slung over my skinny frame. I slightly wince at the sudden extra weight of his muscled limb. I then noticed that none of them were wearing their usual armor.

"Hey guys...what's with the casual look?" I asked.

"Well Goten...ever since your _accident _we all thought that it would be better if we took a short leave from missions ande such...just until you're better son," Yeah Dad..._accident_. That's what it was.

"So anyway," my uncle Turles scratched the back of his head, he wasn't really good at delicate and emotional situations. "The Doc says that you could come home today...if you're up to it that is Goten."

I smile,"that sounds great."

I really wanted to go home, but I'm not so sure about going home to _Trunks_ though. I can't believe that I...I...still _love_ him. Damn it's nagging at me...

I mean he pushed me in his drunken rage and...and...killed my..._our _baby! Well speak of the devil...

I can see Trunks slowly emerging from behind my giant of an uncle Raditz.I didn't even hear him come in. He gives me a stiff half-like smile, almost hesitating to do so.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Can you and the guys leave...Trunks and I need to _talk_ right now."

Dad gives a deep sigh, "alright son."

Grampa and Dad each give me one last hug, and my two pride driven uncles both give me a pat on the back and a smile. Then left me alone, with _him_.

"Chibi?"

I said nothing.

"Babe I..." He sighed ,"Sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you can say? Sorry?"

"Chibi," Trunks sat on the bed with me and tried to hug me, to bring me close to him," Chibi if I could, I would do anything to prevent myself from ever hurting you I would...I WOULD!"

A small tear runs down my cheek and he kisses it off my face, licking up the side, following the trail of the stray tear. "But I can't baby."

"I know you can't.."

I hushed myself trying to gain control of my emotions. I did not want my family storming in because I was yelling at Trunks or something.

"Babe?"

"Trunks I've come to a decision..."

I saw the tension etched in his face,"I decided to stay with my family until this and your priorities are sorted out..."

"Go-..." I raised my hand up at him, silencing him.

"No Trunks don't say anything and don't try and stop me...besides it's only temporary...for now. I-I need to get over this and ...our baby," I can feel myself trying to stop the urge from crying again.

"You're leaving me," Trunks said blankly.

"No Trunks I-"

"No you are leaving me! Damn it ...you're leaving me!"

"No Trunks... I just want to be alone right now, that's all."

Trunks' features darkened as lowered his head and began trudging to the door. " Very well Goten-chan...but remember this, you are MINE and the Prince of Saiyans will NOT be made a fool of by a former _third class _such as yourself and your pathetic family.If it weren't for me...you'd still be nothing. You belong to ME ...we were meant to be together...I'll be back for you in TWO weeks."

"Two weeks? Trunks?" A door slam silenced me as Trunks disappeared out in to the lighted hallways. I can hear his departing foot steps, his boots booming down the hall, soon sounding more and more distant.

'Two weeks?'

Is two weeks enough? For me? For us?

'Man I hope I'm doing the right thing...'

Please review. :Gives Son Grin:

BlackTigerG2


	14. Raditz Really Does Care

Ok ppl, I know that I have been away for a long time:Dodges rotten fruit: Please forgive me! But summer is pretty soon, so I'll be updating more then now. Until Summer School starts :Cringes: Yeah that sucks! Oh well...alright.

P.S.-PPL I NEED YOU GUYS TO UPDATE MORE AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, PLEASE! - LUV YA!

Last time: Trunks gave Goten two weeks for alone time before he comes back to force him to come home. But is two weeks long enough to mend Goten's broken heart, and to get over his traumatic experience?

Chapter Fourteen:

Raditz Really Does Care

Goten's POV:

Well it's been three days since I was released from the infirmary ward, and those three precious days away from Trunks have been...cleansing and refreshing, wow I never thought that I would ever say that. I mean I still _love_ him...you think I'm crazy don't you? But I also had some time to think about the things I have lost. For one...my...our baby. I can barely remember how the child was aborted. I faintly recollect me and Trunks, and a fight, and ...and a scream. A flash of white blurred my sights. A chilled, ghostly hand pried my...our child from my youthful belly and ceased its existence. _Why can't I remember everything? _

In recovery I was so sure, I mean didn't I tell Gohan? Wait...what's going on? Trunks apologized about...somethin'. Damn my head hurts. The doctor told me that I took quite a fall and that for awhile my memory will come and go. I guess this is one of it's 'go' times. Right now I'm sitting on the lifted, stretched out couch that's connected to the window sill. I would always sit here whenever I was feeling depressed or upset, especially after mom died.

"Hey..."

I turn to the voice and greeted him with a smile ,"Hey Uncle Raditz."

He gave a small frown and raised his brow, "Well don't act happy to see me."

"Sorry...I...was just-"

"Daydreaming again huh kid, that's so like you, even as a child you would rather sit on that damn window sill and play pretend then live up to your Sayin heritage and train. But hey that's just me," he chuckled. My uncle would always joke around with me to cheer me up, even if he doesn't look like the type, he's really a big kid sometimes. Some people just don't get that about him. _Reminds me of dad sometimes, creepy. _

"Any particular reson for this pleasant visit?" A give a cheesy smile.

"Nuthin' inparticular, just that I remembered my promise about two, three years back , maybe?"

"Huh." I questioned,"what promise Uncle?"

He gave an irritated growl, "You know the one I made when you got in trouble with your father promise?"

I gave him a blank stare and chuckled stupidly as I raised my arm and placed it behind my head scratched nervously, "uh...haha..."

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Uh, I guess I did...isn't that something?" I'm grinning like a big idiot now.

My uncle slapped his large hand on his forehead and dragged it down roughly and slowly, tugging at his lips and he reached his mouth. His face reddened. "My God, it scares me, you'd think I was talking to Kakkarot! You are so your father! The promise was that when I ever had some time off you and I , _just you and I,_ would spend some time together like we used to when you were a cub. Even though I still consider you a cub."

"Uncle Radtiz!" He knew I hated it when my family considered me as a cub still.

"What?" He came closer to me and pinched both my cheeks and made stupid voices,"You'll always be my little Cubby!"

"Come on don't call me that," he grabbed me by the shoulders and and shoved me under his arms and grounded his knuckles into my scalp playfully. "Raditz!"

"That's right...come on, come on, say it, say it, say 'uncle', Cubby!"

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" I surrendered. _Wow ,I really missed my family. _

O...O

Uncle Raditz and I were now down by the small river near our home. _This place has so many memories...some better then others...I always thought the river was bigger back then...well duh! It almost killed me... _

FLASHBACK...

"Come on uncle Raddy!" The three year old boy with wild hair ran behind the large tree in a miserable attempt to hide from his more youthful Uncle Raditz. "Damn brat..."

"Come on Raddy...play! play! play!" Tree to tree he ran, too bad his monkey tail would stick out very noticably and blew his cover. His uncle tried to act irritated, but he couldn't hide the fact that he truly cared for his tiny nephew. "I'm gonna getcha!"

Raditz caught his rambunctious nephew by the back of his shirt, Goten squealed in delight at his playful capture. "Uncle, haha!" Raditz never really showed his affection for the young boy as a display in public, too afraid of being called weak. But, is caring for someone you love a weakness? He and the boy have been pratically inseperateble since his birth. He would always care for him, his father, brother and Uncle Turles were always on training purging missions. Since he was done with basic and intermediate purging training he would stay behind and tend to the boy, since his other family, especially Kakkarot couldn't. Also for some strange reason his mother, ChiChi, has been...not well. But he was sure she will recover, he hopes.

He reminded him so much of _his _son, kami rest his soul. He was met with an unfortunate accident when he was on his very first purging mission and faced warriors with immense strength and finally accepted his end.

"Uncle Raditz...let go!" The three year old squirmed within his grasps. He blanked out there for a moment thinking about his son, Rudazu, again kami rest his soul. He was only eighteen too. "Sorry Cubby, I-I was out of it for awhile..." The large warrior smiled at his tiny nephew.

"It's ok I guess...oohhh..look fishies!" He pointed a small finger at the river overflowing with fish, being mating season and all. He clumsily ran to the fast running river laughing in delight. "Goten, stop...wait you'll hurt yourself if you ..." The seven foot giant's plea fell upon deaf ears as the boy continued to run and watched as he stumbled into the raging waters.."fall in!"

Being only three he was ill learned about the act of swimming. Young Goten thrashed in the fast paced water screaming and crying for his uncle. "Uncle Raddddyyy!"

Raditz dived into the river, but not after taking a gigantic breath of air. "Hold on Cubby!" He yelled out his nephew's personal nickame as he swam as fast as he could dodging the large rocks planted firmly in the water. "HELLLPP!" Goten was dragged underwater by the ferocious current, his uncles breath hitched as he watched his youngest nephew being pulled under. "OH NO!" Raditz dived under once more in attempt to find Gotn under the swift liquid. After what seemed like an eternity he spotted a small body, blue-like due to the lack of air. _'Goten!'_

He reached out for the boys tiny hands, straining under the current. _'NO!' _Raditz looked ahead and saw a large boulder and his nephew's head come into a rough contact. Goten's blurry vision went black...

His body trembled as breaths of life were being puffed into his water logged lungs. Pressure could be felt as his uncle's hands pumped his chest. "Aack!"

"Come on boy, that's right spit it out..." Raditz massaged Goten's back in circles as he hacked up all the extra water that burned his chest. Plegm and muck escaped from Goten's lips as he continued to cough. "Uhh...U-uncle Ra-ditz?"

The large uncle yanked the boy into a protective hold as he tried to push back the moisture from escaping from his eyelids. "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME BOY..NEVER...NEVER...!" Raditz's body shivered, the thought of losing his nephew, so soon after his own son's death scared the crap out of him. He wouldn't be able to handle it...too much death in so little time.

"Do it again Uncle?" Goten finished. Raditz nodded his head, his dark mane fluttered over his shoulders and tickeled the young chibi's nose. "I'm sorry Uncle...um...?"

"Yes Cubby?" He questioned seeing the boy's discomfort.

"Can you please not tell Mommy and Daddy...especially not Mommy...Daddy says that she hasn't been feeling really good lately and I don't want her to feeel any badder...please don't tell...!" Raditz just had to laugh at his nephew's plea, with those big eyes he couldn't say no. "Alright boy...I promise."

"Pinkie promise?" Goten held up his teeny pinkie at his Uncle with a serious expression. Raditz knew it was childish, but if it made his nephew happy...he held up his own, but very large pinkie finger wrapping it around Goten's teeny one..."Pinkie promise..."

END FLASHBACK

After spending the whole day with his uncle, Goten threw his body on the grass taking in a comforting breath. "Hey Uncle?"

"Mmn?" Raditz mumbled sitting next to his nephew.

"I just wanted to say...thanks...thanks for spending time with me, even all that has happened...with the baby and ...Trunks..."

The mentioning of Trunks made Raditz's ears burn..."Look at me Cubby..."

Goten turned to his large uncle _'he hasn't called me Cubby in...in...years...it feels ...nice' _"Yes Uncle..._Raddy?" _

_'Raddy..?' _Raditz thought...remembering his own kiddish nickname from so many years ago, he smiled. "I just...look, if there is ever a time if you just need someone to talk to someone about...anything, Trunks, or your life. I'm always here, remember that. Your Uncle Turles, Gohan, your Dad, your Grandfather...we're all here for you no matter what."

"Through thick and thin Uncle?"

"Yeah...thick and thin..." Raditz ruffled the boy's hair, causing the boy to shudder in a wave of laughter.

O...O

BTG2: Aww...Raditz was sooo sweet!

Raditz: You turned me into a pussy!

BTG2: Shut up...you know you're a big sweetheart!

Raditz: Quite woman!

BTG2: Make me...loser!

Raditz: GRRR!

Alright that was some uncle/nephew bonding. We needed a sweet chapter in this story anyway. Please review:) :Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


	15. The Return

I'm back ppl! Yeah! Ok last time Goten and Raditz had a touching Uncle/Nephew moment...how kawaii! I NEED MORE REVIEWS...I NEED INSPIRATION! Ok thank you! Isn' this a cute expression? ";

Disclaimer: Me no own...for now!

:Chapter Fifteen:

The Return

It has been thirteen days since Trunks made his vow to retrieve Goten after two weeks. And Goten knew that in twenty-four hours he will have to return to Trunks, back to his mate. For the past thirteen days with his family Goten had a lot of time to think about his future with the of Prince of Vegeta-sei. Has he changed since they last saw each other? Will he be any different at all? He has consoled with is Uncle Raditz about his fears and hopes, his ups and downs, and his hatred and pure passion for Trunks...his Trunks-kun.

"I can't believe it..." the young man sat at his usual spot at the window sill once more, watching the leaves ruffle past at the gusts of wind, "I still...at least I think...I...love him..." This has been bothering the young Sayain for the past week or so, his feelings for Trunks were confusing and clear at the same time. Old and yet adolescent. Even after the pain he was put through, all the madness of it all...he couldn't mutter the strength to feel sheer hatred for his mate. "Is this wrong? Am I wrong to feel this way?"

"I don't know Cub..."

"Gramps?" Goten had no idea that his Grandfather was standing at the door the whole time. "How much did you hear?" He turned his gaze away.

"Enough.." That was his answer, no specific parts mentioned, no details, nothing, just 'enough.'

The older warrior walked casually towards his distraught grandson and sat on the floor at the base of the window sill. "Come here Cub." He patted the floor next to him, Goten obilged. He sat with his grandfather in an awkward silence.

"Grampa?"

"Hm?"

"So um..how are you and stuff?" Bardock can sense the nervousness of his youngest son's boy. He swung his arm over the boy's shoulder and pulled him closer like he used to do when he really was a cub. "Why are you so stiff boy?"

Goten was pulled back by the fowardness of his Grandfather, "I uh..really don't know. It's just that...that.."

"Trunks is coming tomorrow.." Bardock completed his sentence.

"Yeah...Gramps what should I do, should I go with him? Should I leave him..what am I saying you can't leave the PRINCE of Vegeta-sei! That's like being a traitor to the planet or something! I really don't know what to do I-" Bardock silenced his grandson's ramblings from going any further," Look Cub, I can't choose your path for you. I know I sound out of character by saying this but, I think you need to just follow your heart, but don't leave out that brain of yours also. You're gonna need to use some common sense if ya' know what I mean? Fighting isn't always the best way to solve your problems.."

"You're such a hypocrite.." Goten chuckled.

"Hush boy, I know _I_ always fight, but this...this is different. This can determine the rest of your life. You need to stand up in what you think is right, but I also don't want you to get hurt, alright?" Bardock stared at Goten.

"Alright..." Goten smiled softly.

"Good, now lets go spar a bit before Kakkarot gets home, we're gonna need to warm up if he wants a good rumble when he gets here..."

"I'd like that.." The two Saiyans lifted each other off the ground and headed to the training room.

:The Next Day:

The Son family trotted back and forth across the carpeted room, the tension grew higher as the time for Goten's departure came closer with each tick of the clock.

"Kakkarot stop that you're making me dizzy!"

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous ok Turles!"

"Stop shouting!"

"Oh yeah, look who's talking Raditz!"

"Shut up Gohan, you're still not too big for me to take you over my knee!"

"I like to see you try, old man!"

"STOP!"

Everyone quited down and stared at their leader. "SHUT THE _HELL_ UP! SON OF A BITCH YOU ARE ALL BEING OBNOXIOUS!"

"Damn Dad, calm down or you'll pop a blood vessel.." Bardock gave his eldest son a dirty look, forcing Raditz to shut his mouth. "Look I know that you all are worried for Cub, but remember he is not a baby any more. If things start acting up again with Trunks, the bastard." Bardock mumbled ,"He will come to us... ok?"

Silence.

"OK!"

"OK, alright, sheesh..."

:Upstairs:

Goten's POV

He's gonna be here soon. For me. I really hope things go smoothly for us, I don't think I can take it if a huge massacre starts up because of me. Yeah, I can hear all of them fighting downstairs, about me I guess. Lately they have been fighting alot, at least more then usual. I'm just sitting up in my old room ,on my bed staring at the ceiling, not that there's anything at all remotely interesting to be staring at anyway. I look at the digital clock near my bed...9:54.

A letter came a few days ago from the Empiral Palace that Trunks would be here at 10:00 o' clock sharp. I can feel my palms sweating, my heart beat racing fast then a humming bird's beats of its wings. The adrenaline pumping through my veins is unbearable, I can't stop twisting on the covers of my bed. Constantly pulling the pillow over my head to muffle the sounds and racket coming from my very dysfunctunal family. Damn. Don't they ever shut up!

A few minutes pass, I stare at the clock again...9:59..oh shit. I lay on my stomach, grappling my pillow and tucking my face in it. As if trying to hide myself. A just layed there, so quite now, just me...

I feel a shift on my bed, and I hear the springs squeak. Next to me? What the hell? A soft and gentle hand combs through my hair, almost soothing like. I swiftly lift my head and look beside me...

:Downstairs:

"Turles stop trying to strangle your brother!"

"Just shut up already!"

"Alright, that's it...body slam!" Raditz's large body squished his to baby brother's body, suffacating them. "Ha..bet you'll shut it now huh? Uh..Gohan what are you doing...AHHH!" Gohan jumped on his Uncle trying to free his Father and Uncle Turles.

"Boys, boys! Stop already...how they hell did this start?" Bardock asked.

All of the Sayains stood up quickly and stared each other down with their wicked gazes and pointed to each other,"HE STARTED IT!" They all answered in unison. "Oy..." Bardock sighed as they began wrestling again.

:Upstairs:

"Trunks?" Goten whispered.

"Hey Babe.." Trunks leaned down and gave Goten a peck on the lips.

Goten sat up and leaned up against the head board. He brought his knees to his chest and stared at Trunks. Wondering what was he going to do. Trunks cleared his throat and looked at his mate ,"Those four downstairs really can yell your ears off can't they?" Goten and Trunk can hear the quarreling still from downstairs. Goten only nodded.

"Yeah, they can.."

Trunks sighed and placed a hand on his lover's knee,"Chibi, please listen, I changed, I went to proffesionals about my anger and how I can deal with it, I'm sorry about what happened. I swear to you, I will never hurt you. I promise."

"You said that the night after the Induction Ceremony, and I belived you.."

"Babe..I..."

"I believed you!"

"I'm sorry..."

"And look what you did Trunks...you..."

"Say it Chibi, while I was in _therapy,_I learned that it is better to get everything you need to say out, even if it hurts the people you love..."

"Trunks..."

"Say it, please..."

"You...killed...our...baby..." Goten finally confessed through his sobs. His tears staining his flawless features.

Trunks pulled Goten into a hug, with his knees still clinging to his chest and his arms holding them, as if for life itself. Goten hasn't spoken about how the fetus has aborted to anyone, not even Raditz. Trunks kissed the top of Goten's head, breathing in his spicy musk scent. Goten was doing the same, smelling his mate's scent after such a long time was...comforting. Goten's and Trunks' other senses turned off, enjoying the feel of eachother after two weeks apart.

_'I shouldn't feel like this..he ...he...but I still love him don't I,'_ Goten thought to himself_ ,'Gods, why do I want him so badly? His scent, his smell is so damn good Gods! I bet Trunks feels the same way...Should I...no I can't not here, but I love him...don't I?'_

Goten pulled away from the embrace and looked up at the larger Saiyan, he slowly closed the gap, still looking into those cerulean eyes. Their lips finally met, their kiss was long and passionate. Chaste it was. It became hotter between the lovers. They both can hear the wet slap of each other's lips as they repeated to come together faster and faster. The sound of the both of them breathing in harshly through thier nostrils, sucking in the air they both desperatly need.

"Oh Gods...Chibi...," Trunks said between each kiss, "I...**kiss**...missed...**kiss**...you...**kiss**...so...**kiss**...much..." Trunks' panting just turned Goten on even more. "Gods...**kiss**...Trunks...**kiss**...please...**kiss**...!"

Finally the two parted longer then half a second, both gasping for breath. Goten then noticed that Trunks pushed him down on his back during their passion, and was now looking up at him from under the Prince. Trunks was straddling Goten's tiny hips, leaning forward, supporting himself above his Chibi with his elbows. They were only centimeters apart. This was so unreal to Goten, this was the man that would get drunk and hurt him, he killed their unborn child. And he was KISSING him! But...it felt so good.

_'It's like I got the old Trunks back...the Prince I fell in love with, can he really be a changed man? I hope so...I really hope so...' _

"Goten?..."

"Uh-huh?" Trunks' took a gentle hold on Goten's chin, he wanted to look deep in those abysses he called eyes ,"I love you."

_'Oh Gods what do I say, I mean I told him I loved him so many times in the past and they fell upon deaf ears, is now any different? What do I do...? Oh help!' _

"Trunks I..."

Just then the loud bang of the bedroom door flung open revealing the father of the distraught young man, "Goten!"

"Dad!" Kakkarot couldn't take his eyes off his son and his mate.Trunks was straddeling his youngest son, with his hand almost half way in Goten's pants and undershirt. They were barely a breath apart, if he didn't know any better he would of thought they were...kissing! Thier faces were flushed and sweaty, he also noticed Goten's shirt, it had two of the five buttons undone. His son's hair too was peculiar, it was messier then usual and strands were glued to his head with perspiration. And both of thier breathing was ragged. _'Oh Gods were they about to...do it? If I would've ran up here five minutes later I would have seen them having...eww!' _

The two mates seperated from each other, now at arms length. Both with very easily detectable blushes on thier faces.

"Hello Kakkarot...uh Mr. Son sir..."

Even though Trunks was the Prince of the whole damn planet he still needed to show respect to his elders. Come to think of it, Trunks never really got to know the Son family, right after the Ceremony at the palace he met them briefly and got to know thier names and thier role in the family, but nothing more. Kakkarot bowed in the traditional manner towards his Prince, but subconsciencely he still despised him, he overheared some bits and pieces of the conversations that his brother and son had. So he knew of the things Trunks has done. Also it really hurt him that his own son feels more comfortable talking about his love life with his brother then with him.

"My Prince..."

"Dad what's goin' on up here?"

"Yeah Kakkarot?"

"Nothin' you guys, it's...Trunks," the father answered his eldest son and older brothers.

Trunks stood up from Goten's bed and bowed appropiately to his elders. The nervousness raditating off of Trunks and Goten filled the room with a tense atmosphere, they all felt it.

"So Trunks, you're right on time..." Said Turles.

"Yeah, right on time to take Cubby away from us again!"

"Uncle Raditz!" Growled Gohan.

Gohan knew that Raditz doesn't like Trunks one bit, but he didn't want the hatred they had for the Prince to be so obvious, since he was in the room with them. It took both Gohan and Turles to hold the large warrior back, and keep him from pounding in the planet's Prince's face in. Raditz growled with frustration, trying so hard to wiggle out of his two captor's grasps. He only wanted to protect his nephew!

"Pardon me Sirs for not using the front door, I just wanted to surprise _my Chibi_, by coming through his bedroom window. I hope that this is not a bother to you all," Trunks responded smoothly while wrapping his long furry appendage around Goten's tiny waist as he stood, bringing him into his secure hold. Raditz only growled deep in his throat. All the Saiyans felt what Raditz feeling, something about the Prince was just...disturbing. And they didn't like it one bit.

"So Goten love, if you would be so kind to gather your things I think it's time to say good-bye to your family..." Trunks nuzzled Goten's dark hair, so much like his father's.

Kakkarot and Raditz both needed to be restrained this time, and Gohan and Turles were having a pretty hard time. Bardock took a step forward and looked hard at Trunks, a cold stare, the same cold stare that Trunks was mimicking at Bardock. Then Bardock did something that no one ever expected him to do to the prince. He stuck out his hand and shook Trunks'. Goten was shocked, he thought his Grampa hated Trunks.

Bardock's stare never warmed or faded. It stayed cold, much like Trunks'.

"Take good care of him Prince...'cause I'll be watching. Nobody, and I mean_ nobody_ gets away from hurting my youngest boy's youngest. Is that understood Prince?" Trunks nodded coldly, and roughly pulled Goten with his tail from around his waist down the stairs to his vehicle. Goten looked back behind him as they walked seeing the serious and worried expressions of his family, he himself gave a frown.

:Outside:

The Son family gathered around the youngest member, bidding thier last good-byes for who knows how long...

"Well kiddo this is good-bye I guess..." The older brother pulled Goten into a protective hug.

"This isn't good-bye Gohan, this os just 'see you later.' Ya know?" Goten answered.

"You know we're always here boy..."

"Thanks Uncle Turles." Turles gave his nephew a quick wink.

"Now remember Cubby, take care of yourself, and if ya' dont' we will..." Raditz hugged him as well.

"Ok Cub, don't forget what we talked about alright?"

"I won't forget Grampa..."

Everone said their good-byes except...

"Dad?" Goten tried his hardest not to let the tears brimming his eyes fall as his father approached him.

"Hey little Buddy. I know we haven't spent much time together 'cause of all the missions I've been getting, but I just want you to know," Kakkarot stood closer to his youngest pup and whispered into his ears, "I will always love you, always. And don't hesitate to come here if Trunks ..ya' know. You're still my baby boy..." His voice craked, Goten was surprised his father hardly cried.

"Oh Dad..." Goten was the one to pull his father into a hug, a quitely sobbed into his father's armor, Kakkarot rubbed Goten's back soothingly.

The father then pulled out of the embrace with both hands on Goten's shoulders, "Now, now...no crying. You're a Saiyan arent' ya'?" Goten laughed softly at the inside joke between him and his father. He remembered that him and his Dad would always make fun of his Grampa's strong Saiyan pride as a child. Kakkarot then reached out and playfully pinched his boy's nose and pulled away, giving him a thumbs up. Goten did the same. "See ya' kid..."

"Bye, I love you all..." Goten then walked over to Trunks and he opened the door to his hover car, and shut it closed. Trunks gave a cold, almost sneer like look at the Son family, Goten not seeing this, and trotted over to the driver's side and got in. Goten rolled down the window, and as they slowly departed threw a rolled up hankerchif at his father. No one noticed, but Kakkarot. He walked over and picked it up, it had a small note attached to it.

_'Now what can this be?' _

"Man I hope this is the right thing to do..."

"Me too Uncle Raditz...me too."

:In the Car:

It was silent the first few minutes in the car until Trunks broke the awkwardness, he placed his hand on Goten's knee, rubbing it gently.

"Well that was a little awkward..."

"You could've been nicer..." Goten said looking out the window.

"Yeah well they weren't exactly the perfect hosts now were they," Trunks said smiling kindly at Goten.

Goten then turned to Trunks, "Trunks, I have to know, will things be different this time around?"

Trunks stopped the car near an oasis surrounded by beautiful trees and shrubs with berries. A few miles away from the Son home. Trunks sighed as he pulled the key out of the ignition. " Chibi?"

"Yes?" He answered quietly.

Trunks looked through the windshield and smiled. Goten followed his gaze and saw the oasis, the gentle trickle of the water could be heard even though they were in the car. "Trunks-kun?"

"You see that Chibi...beautiful...ya' know were like that oasis, you and me. At times we're calm and tranquil, always happy. And at other times we're rough and rocky, like during a storm."

"Huh?"

Trunks smiled and kissed his Chibi, he then got out of the car and walked towards the oasis. Goten did the same. Trunks picked up a tiny pebble, still smiling. "Chibi, come here..."

When Goten was next to Trunks, Trunks' tail wrapped around his waist again, Goten's tail around Trunks'.

"Watch..." Trunks lifted the pebble above the water and slowly released it. "Don't you see it Goten?"

"See what Trunk-kun?"

Goten saw the circular shape the water created due to the stone and watched almost mesmerized. "Each ripple of water starts out small in the begining Chibi, but when given time it grows!" Trunks said excitedly. "We are like that Goten, if we are given time our love will grow, just like those ripples of water, they grow and become larger, because that is what they are supposed to do as nature. And just like us, our family will grow, cause that's what we are suppossed to do as mates..."

Goten blushed finally understanding what Trunks meant, "So you still want children?" He asked meekly.

Trunks gave a huge grin and lifted Goten into the air, spinning him around in fast circles, "Of course I still want children with you Goten!" Trunks laughed, "I want a big family Goten, a dozen at least!"

"Uh...a do-dozen?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my goodness..."

Trunks stopped his spinning at looked at his Chibi, he leaned down and kissed him fully. Goten then mimicked his lover's movements and joined the dance. _'Maybe my Trunks really is back, he seems so much comfortable with himself now. Maybe he has changed for the better...I hope it stays that way...But why does he act so different around my family though?' _

Trunks slowly guided his lover back to the car, still kissing him. He gently pushed him in to the back seat, and layed him down. Goten giggled. Trunks' heart warmed at Goten's laugh. Trunks climbed on top of him and closed the door behind him.

"Now, I remember that we were_ interupted_ at your place weren't we...?" Goten nodded as he lifted the royal armor and unbuttoned the undershirt off of Trunks. Trunks undid the rest of the buttons of Goten's long shirt and kissed his neck feverishly. "Gods Trunks..."

Trunks kissed Goten's neck and down his chest. Goten arched his back and ran is hands through Trunks' silk hair.

"I'm going to make this so special for you Chibi...I love you..."

"I...love you too...Blue..." Trunks smiled at the memory of when Goten gave him that nickname.

The two lovers stayed in that car for hours moaning and grinding kissing and touching. Wet and heated skin slapped against each other. Their love making was passionate it was only them, the oasis and it's ripples, and the fogged up windows of Trunks' blue hover Speeder.

:At the Son home:

Kakkarot sat in his room he once shared with his mate, ChiChi. He sat upon the bed, the same bed that they made love for the first and last time. The same place Gohan and Goten were concieved. He still remembers sweet and humerous moments he had with ChiChi, before her illness.

:FlashBack:

ChiChi was in her and Kakkarot's bedroom making the bed late one afternoon. She had neglected it during the morning due to the pounding headache she had when she woke up.She had no idea what brought it on, but dismissed it. Everyone was gone for training at the Empiral City, except for her and young Goten.

She softly sang to herself as she continued her chores, she saw the dirty dishes left on the table from breakfast. "I swear...men...don't know how to clean up after themselves..." She began gathering the dishes when she heard a strange sound coming from...Goten's room!ChiChi ran to her tiny son and sighed in relief at what she saw. It was Kakkarot, cradiling thier youngest pup, tickling under his chin.

"Kakkarot? What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in the city?" She questioned.

Her mate walked over to her and kissed her deeply, with Goten still in his grasp. ChiChi blushed at her mate's sudden change in attitude. "I missed you too much..."

"Mo-mommy? Want up!" Goten gurgled.

ChiChi took her son from Kakkarot kissed him on the cheek making him laugh. "Who's Momma's big boy?" She cooed.

"Me Momma! Me!" Goten reached up and tugged at his mother's long hair that flowed down her back. It was usually up in a bun, but she decided to go natural today.

"Ya' know Chi..I'm your big boy too," Kakkarot said sexily. ChiChi's face was red.

"Kakkarot, not in front of Goten..."

"It's ok, he doesn't know what I'm talking about? Don't ya' Goten?"

"Thex..."

"Huh?" Both parents said.

"I say sthex..." Goten pouted.

"Kakkarot! I think he is trying to say...S-E-X!" The mother spelled out.

"WHA!"

"Goten...sweetie, where did you learn that?"

"Uncle Raddy and Turtty!" He said happily.

"OOOHH I'm gonna kill those brothers of yours!"

"Calm down Chi, he doesn't know WHAT it is ...I hope..." Kakkarot rubbed the back of his neck.

"He better not!" Kakkarot silenced his mate with another kiss. He then took Goten and placed him back in his crib, quickly falling asleep. He then turned to ChiChi and kissed her neck. "Kakkarot?"

He then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and headed to thier room, "Might as well have some fun while I'm here, right Chi!"

"Kakkarot!" ChiChi giggled, knowing her mates intentions.

_'And I just made the bed too...' _

:End FlashBack:

Kakkarot laughed at the funny memory, he still remembers ChiChi's face when Goten treid to say 'sex.' He gto off his bed and something fell out of his pocket of his spandex. _'The hankerchif Goten threw at me! I wonder what it is, and the note!" _

He looked at the note it read:

**Dear Dad, **

**Everybody has been telling me that if I ever get into trouble that I should always return home. I guess that's true. But just incase I can't get to you, I'm giving you (and only you) something that will give you the power to come and save me. Just like you always have, because to me you're my hero. Love your son, Goten. **

And inside the hankerchif was a key. _'I understand, my son. Don't worry I'll keep it safe.' _

:Back at the car:

The two Saiyans layed nude in the blue Speeder. Panting for breath. Enjoying the skin on skin contact. Goten layed under Trunks, who was till..ahem connected to him. Trunks kissed Goten's brow and pushed back the lock of hair that always stubbornly fell between his eyes.

"Wow..that was ..." Goten couldn't find the words to describe what they had just done.

"Orgasmic? Hey Chibi do want me to uh...pull out now?" Trunks began to ,but was stopped.

"No Trunks, I feel safer and protected with you inside me..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."Goten licked Trunks' cheek.

"I believe this is the start of a beautiful relationship," Trunks joked.

"Trunks, shut up and kiss me..."

Ok that's it 4 now. I added a little bit of humor this time. Yay me! Please review!

:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


	16. Back Tract Forward

Hello! I'm here for your reading pleasure, it's been awhile but now I'm here and that what matters!

Last Time: Goten went back to Trunks and he promised things would be better. Is he really made a change for the better, or is it just another lie? Find out...

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT

Chapter Sixteen:

Back Tract Forward

The featherly kisses he placed on the other's flushed skin continued to savage the gorgous body that layed under him. The smaller of the pair squirmed and squeled with delight, each suckle, each lick sent him into an unparalled bliss. It has been nearly four months since the prince reclaimed his mate from the protectived grasp of the Son home. Since then, he and his mate have been trying savagely to become pregnant with a royal son or daughter. The prince's remark about having a dozen children was laughable but not impossible.

_'Gods, I think he really means it this time, that he has changed. I love him...' _

"Trunks-kun..." Goten whispered between pants. Trunks nibbled under his chin and left a wet, slimy trail down his nude chest. Thier carnal Saiyan mating rituals would last for hours on end, this time was no different. The aftermath of said activity left Goten shuddering in pure ecstasy. Both Saiyans were exhausted, but Trunks continued his attack on his lover's skin as they both were coming down from thier near past orgasms. "Tired?"

"Uh-huh..." Goten let his head sink into the large royal pillows, while Trunks kissed and licked his way up to his mouth. Chaste kisses were exchanged as they felt through out thier bodies the after effects of thier very non chaste activities.

"So, how was it?" Trunks asked, he layed next to the younger and dragged him into a cuddle, Goten's head tucked under Trunks' chin, pressed against his rock hard chest slicked with sweat.

"It was," Goten sniffed in Trunks' scent, "wow..."

"Wow?" The older questioned.

"Amazing...blissful...wonderful..._orgasmic..."_ Trunks laughed lightly at Goten's emphasized description ," Mnn, and God-like."

"God-like, huh?" Trunks' interest was captured, he shifted his stares to trace his eyes into Goten more large and innocent ones. His eyes were half-lidded in exhaustion and glossed with satisfaction, Trunks smiled and licked up Goten's salty cheek. Goten gave a light giggle and hid his face into Trunks' chest from the wet onslaught.

" So, you want a boy or a girl," Trunks asked.

"Well, I truly don't care if it's male or female, as long as it's happy and healthy," Goten sighed and setteled down for a long slumber.

"Sleep well Chibi, you're going to need it soon..."

O...O

The hustle and bustle was never ending in the Empirial Palace as maids and servants cleaned, cooked and made sure that the King and his guests were comfortable. The Queen was up early as usual assisting the maids on thier chores, which the King found disgraceful and unroyal but he let it slide... for his mate.

"Excuse me your highness?" A meek voice was heard as the Queen turned to face her, "Yes Bella?" Bella has been a loyal servant for the royal family since Prince Trunks was a tot and was given large amounts of respect. Her long raven hair which cascaded down her back, was tied into a loose pont tail while her huge hazel eyes glimmered with an almost unnatural giddyness, "Which do you prefere in the guest rooms?"

She held up different types of fabrics for the drapes to be made out of for the new rooms, "If you ask me, I think that the burgandy is a very lovely color," she insisted. The Queen studied the fabrics intently and smiled, "I think so too."

"Thank you Madam," Bella bowed and continued with her chores for the morning and went to inform the tailor of the Queen's choice for the drapes.

"Now, where the hell is that sister of hers?" Bulma questioned herself.

O...O

"I can't believe it! I'm late! Queen Bulma is going to kill me!" The distraught woman ran down the never ending corridors of the palace, carrying her assigned uniform. Her heels clicked and echoed as she sprinted.

"YOLLI!"

"What? Di-did someone call me?" She stopped her running and turned and saw nothing. "Must be my imagination..." She turned and continued to run and turned the corner, "Oomph!"

She rubbed her sore bottom where she fell on the tiled floor, "Ow!"

"YOLLI!"

"Uh, is that you Sanoske?" Yolli looked up and saw one of her best friends looking down at her, "Sorry, I didn't see, but you aren't the most softest person to collide in to you know!"

Sanoske stretched out his hand, "Sorry..."

Yolli smacked it away and grunted, "I don't need your help!" She snapped. Yolli, sounds like 'jolly', (AN: Just wanna let you know...) Was older then Sanoske, by about six years so that makes her about twenty-seven, she was slender at the waist but her arms were sculpted with muscles, rare among the servant community. Her hair wasn't as long as her sister's, Bella, who was older. But it was long, but instead of the usual spikes she had soft curls and the only spikes she had were her bangs. Her eyes were a dark brown nut color and high pink cheek bones.

"You don't have to be a bitch ya' know!" Yolli was taken back, due to the fact that it was a rare occasion that Sanoske cursed. "Whatever..."

Yolli looked around and saw that articles of her clothing were scattered about, "Hmph! Look what you did!" She began crawling around the floor picking up all her clothes. "Dammit!"

"You shouldn't use that foul language around your King servant woman!" The King stood tall overYolli, who was holding one of her undergarments in his hands. Yolli blushed, "Oh my Sire, my apologizes, please forgive me!" She cow-towed in front of her king, her head bowed. He 'hmphed' and tossed Yolli her brassiere. "By the way woman, the Queen is searching for you and acquires your presence at once."

"Yes your Majesty! I will see to her at once!"

"Good, oh and Sanoske, the prince and his mate are going to be visiting the palace this afternoon and I want you to keep Prince Goten company while my son and I attend to important matters with the Ambassadors of Rodaan," The King informed.

Sanoske gave a salute in respect, "Sir, yes sir!" Yolli's mouth gaped and a silent scream tried to escape.

King Vegeta nodded and turned to walk towards the Royal Throne Room.

"YOU...AND THE KING...KNOW EACH OTHER!"

"Um...yeah, I used to spar with Prince Trunks all the time, and I've been assigned to be Prince Goten's body guard, ya' know...Prince Trunks' mate," Sanoske tried to explain to the shocked Yolli. "Um, don't you have to attend to the Queen now?"

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" She picked up her remaining clothes and ran down the hall, leaving Sanoske in the dust,confused as ever.

O...O

"Trunks!" Goten whined, "Do you have to go?" Trunks smirked and wrapped his tail around Goten's waist bringing him into his embrace. "It's only for a little while Chibi, and it's very important meeting, sorry..." He said kissing Goten.

"Yeah I guess, at least I won't be by myself..." Goten responded by going in for another kiss. Trunks pulled away before Goten's lips could land on his, "Wha-what do ya' mean?"

"I thought your father told you, Sanoske will be keeping me company while you're working, I hate being alone Trunks-kun, ya' know that..."

"Sanoske? Why him? Why not Nappa like I suggested before?" Trunks grabbed the upper arms of Goten and unconsciencly began to tighten his grip.

"Trunks, he's just going to keep me company, maybe spar a bit, he's my friend," Goten said sternly, now noticing the raising pressure on his arms, "Trunks, stop, you're hurting me!" Goten wiggled to get out of Trunks' grasps, Trunks let go, still going on about Sanoske.

"He isn't fit to be in your presence, your a prince now god-dammit! No, I forbid you from seeing him and I forbid him from coming near you! What I say goes!" Trunks turned to head to the conference room. "You can't tell me what to do Trunks..."

"What... did you... just say?"

"I-I-I.." Goten lost his nerve and began to shake, "Said...th-th-that you..can't...tell..me...what...to..d-d-do..." Trunks turned and gave him a look that Goten hasn't seen since that day in the hospital room. A cold, hurtful, soul piercing look that made Goten back up against the wall slide down to the floor. "Tr-Trunksss!"

"You belong to me! You do as I say!" Trunks was barely a breath's away, "I'll teach you to disrespect me, third-class!" Trunks' arm pulled back across his chest, setting in motion to back hand Goten...

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"May I come in?" The muffeled voice of Trunks' mother called out. Trunks was pulled out of his daze before he inflicted harm to his mate, he pulled away and walked to the door to open in, letting in the Queen.

"Hello dears..." She smiled unknowing to Goten's tears ready to escape his eyes and the fact that he was shuddering. Trunks put on the 'happy couple' facade on his face before hugging his mother, "Mom! Nice to see you!"

"Hello baby, oh Goten are you alright dear? You look a little flushed and...are you crying honey?" Goten stared at Trunks, afraid of what to say.

"Uhhh, Mom, Goten just has a pounding headache that has been bothering him for days, not to mention an upset stomach," Trunks pulled Goten into a rough hug, making sure to hide his face in Trunks' armor. His tears rained out and his shuddering grew more agrressive, but all was hidden into Trunks' terrifying embrace.

"Goten, dear, are you alright? Do you need to see the doctor Honey?" Bulma fussed over the trembling Saiyan. Trunks heard his mother's plea and squeezed Goten tighter to his body, making the smaller of the two to wince in slight pain, knowing what it meant, he shook his head 'no.'

"Alright then, maybe you just need a good nap, I'll have a maid send up some pain killers," The Queen then averted her attentions to Trunks, "Your Father requests your presence now Trunks, for some damn meeting I suppose..."

"Yes Mother..." He nodded and watched his mother leave the room. "Well Chibi," He looked down at his frightened mate, licking off the salty tears from his flushed cheeks, "I must leave you now, but I'll be back..." Trunks let go of Goten and walked towards the open door. He saw Goten's tears and held out his hand, "Come here..." Goten just stared in confusion, should he go?

"I said, come here Chibi, it's alright I just wanna make you feel better..." Goten knew better then to cross Trunks, so he lightly grasped his mate's hand, still a little shakey. Trunks curled his long fingers over Goten's smaller hands, then swiftly pulled him close to him. Trunks gently pressed his lips to Goten's and combed his fingers with his other hand through Goten's abstract hair. He broke the kiss and wiped away the tears off Goten's face with his palm, "We'll talk about your behavior and punishment later, my mate."

"But..." Trunks left the room.

Goten sunk to his knees and held his wet cheeks, trying his hardest not to cry anymore, "Why Trunks, you were fine until...until I brought up Sanoske, could it be that your anger is triggered by jealously, are you afraid that I'll be taken by another? Oh Trunks..."

O...O

That afternoon...

"Prince Goten! Prince Goten!"

"Oh Sanoske, hello, it's a long time hasn't it?"

"Oh yes it has, how's everything been?" The older warrior asked.

"Um...fine, you?"

"Well, I've been promoted!" He announced proudly, "I'm now in Intermediate Training, I'm going to be a great Captain someday, then General!" Sanoske puffed out his chest as he gloated.

"That's great!" Goten tried his hardest to not show his worry of Trunks on his face. "Hey Sanoske, ya' know what I haven't had in awhile...?"

"Huh?" Sanske questioned, "No, what?"

"A good spar, care for a quickie?"

"With you, always! I'll have a quickie with you any time and any where!" Sanoske and Goten's cheeks reddened, "WA-WAIT! THAT-THAT DIDN'T COME OUT RIGHT!" Sanoske pointed out in defense.

Goten just looked away, "Um...let's get to that spar, shall we!"

"Uh yea!" _'Oh man, he must think I'm some pervert! Stupid, stupid Sanoske! But I have to admit, he is fairly easy on the eyes, what! Did I just say that! He is mated to your PRINCE you don't have a chance in hell with him! Is he staring at me!' _

"Sanoske? Are you ok! Are we gonna fight or what!"Goten waved a hand infront of his face, Sanoske's cheeks were stained with red, and feeling incredibly stupid, "Yes! Let's get it on!" Goten blushed again and sweat dropped. Sanoske face fell when he noticed what he just said, "OH MY KAMI, I DIDN'T MEAN IT _THAT_ WAY!" _'Aw man!'_

O...O

After a long spar Goten bathed and then decided to stroll around the Palace, without Sanoske, he wanted some time alone and Sanoske was quite the talker, but he is good friend no matter what.

He turned a corner and walked into the kitchen, secretly hoping to get a snack, he saw chiefes and maids hustle throught the kitchen. The head chief saw Goten and bowed in respect, "Your Highness..."_ 'I'm never gonna get used to that.'_

"Can I assist you with anything, Prince?" He asked.

"Oh, well, this is kinda embarassing and a little rude to ask but uh, the truth is I'm kinda hungry so..." The chief smiled, understanding what Goten wanted.

"Wait right here, it isn't much, but I prepared a little something just incase someone was feeling at all peckish." He left Goten's sights and trotted into the pantry, after a while he came out carrying a tray with a round lid, smiling happily, "Here you go Prince."

"You can just call me Goten, it's ok."

"Alright, well here you go...Goten," He displayed the tray as he lifted the lid, which made Goten's mouth water. For under the lid was a delicious, tantalizing, dripping with chocolate lovelyness, chocolate cake with juicy berries surounding the perimeter of the cake,with rainbow colored sprinkles and glazed over with a thin layer of vanilla icing.

"It's a little something that Earth calls 'Devil's Food' I think, my grandson went on one of those peace missions and got this recipe for me, but my daughter Yolli perfected it, yummy isn't?"

Goten's mouth was overflowing with saliva, "I-I have seen heaven and it's dipped in sugary chocolate fudge goodness! Thank you!"

"No problem..."

O...O

Goten scarfed down the cake in a flash alone in the kitchen, he rubbed his belly with delight. He had completly forgotten about his problems with Trunks, savoring the after taste of the cake.

"That was amazing..." Goten's smile then faded when he felt a strange sensation deep within his stomach, then up his throat, "What the-" He covered his mouth with a wash cloth and sprinted to the kitchen restroom and locking the door behind him.

O...O

Ok that's it! Please review :Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2 :)


	17. One Surprise After Another

Well, well, here I am giving you guys another chapter! Yet you all don't bother to review, except for some very loyal few. But I demand more! I NEED TO BE LOVED! Please review more you guys!

Any who, let's get this party started.

P.S.-THANK YOU TO INUMOON3, WHO WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER :HUGS & RECIEVES A TRUNKS AND GOTEN PLUSHIE: YAH!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall/Z/GT, or do I? MWHAHAHA/Sweatdrops/ I'm such a nerd...

Chapter Sixteen:

One Surprise After Another

"I'M WHAT!"

"Yes Your Highness, who definitly are, the test don't lie," The older bearded doctor explained.

Goten flopped down clumsily onto the cushy chair next to him, practically in a daze, eyes wide with shock, his mouth hanged open on the hinges, silent gasps trying thier hardest to escape. He rubbed his left forearm, the soreness from his "accident" he had in the palace. He could still feel the throbbing from the pressure Trunks exerted on his arms, luckily Bulma interuppted him before he can inflict anymore damage.

"Well, anyway Prince Goten, I suggest you take good care of yourself this time around, I do not want another horrific encounter like the last time," the aged physician said while washing his hands in the nearby sink. Goten nodded silently.

"Do you have any questions, Prince?"

"No Sir, thank you," Goten politely bowed, which was very unorthadox considering HE was the doctor's Prince, Goten gave a weak smile and watched as the doctor left him alone with his thoughts.

"I can't believe it," Goten told himself, his smile grew larger at the thought of his situation, "Trunks said he wanted this but, what if it happens again?"

O...O

"NO,NO,NO!"

"But King Vegeta!"

"I SAID NO DAMMIT," King Vegeta bellowed at his personal advisor, suggestiong a peace treaty with a certain lizard like tyrant.

"I WILL NOT AND SHALL NOT-"

"P-p-p-please y-y-your H-h-highness, please c-c-calm down..." The middle aged advisor pleaded.

"FATHER!"

"SHUT UP TRUNKS!"

"FATHER LISTEN TO ME!" His voice then softened, in attempt to sound a minimal or at all professional, "Father, Mr.Gijsn's suggestion about a peace treaty with Frieza was ONLY a suggestion, and nothing more. But I also have to disagree with it Mr. Gijsn, it is too late for a treaty, Frieza has killed and slaughtered too many of our and other nation's people. He deserves the ultimate penalty for his faulty actions..."

"DEATH," The King entervined, "Death by my hand, no more, no less!"

"Yes Sir," Mr. Gijsn bowed.

"Meeting adjourned..." The King shooed away his advisor and flopped into his large chair massaging his temples on the side of his head, he gave a rough growl, "Peace treaty with Frieza, you'd have to pull my crown out of my cold decaying hands before THAT happens."

"I know Father."

O...O

"Dammit, I can never find anything here..."

Raditz grumbled as he stumbled through the Market Place, his father sent him out in search of a unique bolt for the engine for thier ship. He had pratically no idea of where the Hell the damn store is for ship parts is so he can purchase the damn thing._ 'Something Father conviently left out!' _

"Damn people, move!" It was about noon, the Saiyan rush hour, and a mob of shoppers and sellers were racing towards the nearest place that advertised a sale or an offer no one can refuse. Raditz angerly trudged through the fog of shoppers being careful not to step on any cubs who were playing 'dodge around the people', zig zagging through and around people's legs. And being his size, Raditz needed to be extra careful. _'Maybe a kick in the ass will teach them...' _Raditz smirked at the thought, but tossed it aside, he was here for one thing and one thing only, a damn bolt.

Raditz finally saw an opening through the mob to continue and sprinted towards it, he smirked victoriously, right before he knocked down a female customer.

"Ow! Watch it, damn, my ass..." The young women in her late twenties rubbed her sore bottom as she layed on the ground. Raditz looked behind him and saw her, not wanting to be labeled as a complete insensitive jerk in front of a crowd, he retreated back and grasped her free hand that had a small basket dangling from her elbow. "Here." He remembered at Saiyan New Years he made a resolution on being, eh..nicer.Which thrilled Kakkarot, the damn goody-two-shoes. Nice. Ha! How over rated. So he helped her up...

With a quick and gently tug she was up on her feet, the swift force made her hood from her long, thin and light purpled overcoat flop over her face, "There ya' go, no harm done."

She girl 'humphed', she didn't fix her hood as she bent down to pick up the stray fruit that jumped out of her basket, "Yeah right, look at the mess you made, you dolt!"

"Dolt! How dare you," Raditz then bended down, and not knowing why, started to help scavenge the fruit on the ground,"Why are males so stupid?" The girl not looking up at all asked.

"So you females can keep up with us, I guess we had to lower our IQ's so you don't get lost!" The both of them stood tall, it became a war of words, "Why you!"

"What, no witty comeback I-" Raditz was then at a lost for words when the women finally brought both of her hands up to the corners of her hood and lifted it away slowly. Her dark eyes seemed, to Raditz at least, sparkle with a fiery blaze that no tsunami can put out, her cheeks were delicately rosed with a tinge of red with a few faint freckles, she had full supple lips begging to be kissed, and her hair cascaded down with a few bouncy curls and spiked bangs as it was released from it's confindes of the hood.

"What!" She screamed.

"I uh...nevermind," returning to his 'Bad Boy' attitude he began to turn to walk away, "I don't have time for this women..."

"Just as I thought, just another man running away from a fight with his tail between his legs," she smugly chirped. _'I guess beauty is just skin deep!'_ Raditz thought, he turned back and got up in her face, "I said I don't have time for you, so unless you know where I can buy ship parts, you better be best be on your way women."

She fixed her coat and brought her arms to her sides, looking very flustered,"Follow me Mr. Tough Guy...stupid male," She turned her back on him and began walking the opposite direction. Should he follow her? Raditz made no mind to it and followed the strange girl, to who knows where. "Damn woman..."

O...O

Goten was in the room he shared with Trunks in the palace, he stood in front of a full length mirror,gazing at his appearance. He turned left, then right and full on and his backside, wandering how his body will dramatically change over the next few months. Goten turned again, his left side of being reflected in the mirror. He sighed. Placing his right palm on his stomach, he puffed out his cheeks and gut, making himself look larger then usual. He scowled. The young man spread his legs and arched his back backwards, he looked rediculous! He laughed internally at his features in the mirror.

"I wonder..." He began.

"Wonder what?"

Goten let go of his laughable position and swirled his body around to face the source of the voice.

"Trunks?" It was his mate standing right behind him, leaning against the doorframe, looking a little annoyed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"OH, nothin', just lookin' in the mirror, that's all..." Goten forced his head to look at the floor, still remembering the little encounter that he and Trunks had that morning, "Just lookin'..." Trunks frowned. He walked towards his mate and engulfed him into a hug, Goten a bit reluctant to do so, kept his arms stiff at his sides. His breathing became a tad labored. Trunks could feel the tension in his Chibi and pulled back, "Goten-chan?"

Goten looked up as a result of Trunks lifting his chin with his thumb and fore finger, "Goten?" The younger looked into the eyes of his lover and quivered, "Y-yes?"

Trunks frowned again, apologetically, he smiled and kissed Goten's lips, "Chibi, I'm so sorry about what happened this morning, you know I got a temper on me. I've been just so stressed about stuff with Dad, but I guess it's not fair that I take all my frustration out on you, I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Trunks had hope lingering in his eyes.

"Trunks I-"

"Please Goten-chan," Trunks interuppted by kissing down Goten's neck and blowing hot breath along the cold wet trail he left behind, "Please baby..."

Goten moaned, Trunks always knew how to make Goten putty in his hand. He nodded sunconsciencly, giving Trunks permission to more of his neck.

O...O

"Hurry up!" The purple coated girl growled at Raditz, who was having a hard time getting through the thick crowds, "Oh shut up!" Eventually they reached a small store full of gizmos and what-nots for any type of ship there is around on Vegeta-sei. The girl waited next to the door staring at Raditz as he struggled to get past two very pudgy Saiyan women, "Move already!"

"Why I never..." The two elderly females moved over to let Raditz through and 'hmphed' at his rudeness. The young woman laughed softely, thinking that the bulky warrior was kinda cute when frustrated. Wait, cute!

"Finally!" Raditz made it up to the door and gave an annoyed growl at the cocky girl.

Raditz lightly pushed here aside, "Hey!" She whined. Raditz just shook his head and opened the door, and just to piss her off, he bowed like a butler and outstreched his arm through the entrance while the other cradled his stomach, "After you," he smirked. It was obvious she had strong feminist beliefs, so this was for sure going to set her off, "I don't need a MALE to open doors for me!" She grunted at Raditz and started towards to the door, she screamed in shock as it swung closed in her face, almost hitting her," What the...!"

"So sorry, slipped..." Raditz mocked, "After all I am just a MALE .But I guess since you can open your own doors, it won't be ANY problem for _you..._" She grunted louder this time and opened the door letting herself in, Raditz stayed in the background snickering at her. But he had to admit, he admired her spirit.

O...O

After about fifteen minutes Raditz found and bought the bolt he needed. _'Who would of thought that this little thing caused me so much trouble?' _

The woman, surprisingly, was still with him looking pissed. Raditz could only laugh on the inside. "There, happy?" She asked.

"Quite..." Raditz shoved the tiny bolt in the spar pocket of his armor. He turned to leave, but felt a light tug holding him back. It was the young female, who had a VERY good portion of his hair in her fist, "What the Hell!" She tugged again, making Raditz whince.

"That's it!" She began to bellow, "No 'thank you' or 'couldn't have done it with out you!' You are such a jerk!"

Raditz tried to reach behind him to try to free himself, but sadly he was at the girl's mercy, "Let go ya' Harpy!"

She tugged again, "Say 'Thank you'!" And Raditz being who he is refused, "No!" _'Damn my pride!' _

"Say it!"

"Go to Hell!" She was getting frustrated and went for his ultimate weakness, she reached out with her other hand as quick as lightening and got a firm grasp on his bushy appendage.

"YOW! MY TAIL!" The clerk for the store ran to the back room of the store in fear of getting involved, "Say it!"

Raditz could feel his knees buckeling under him and forced out what the girl wanted, "Fine, but first let go of my tail!" She obliged, but kept part of his hair in her fist. Raditz turned and saw the left side of his hair parted and in her hand. "THANKS," He half whispered, half grumbled.

"What?" The girl mocked as she brought a hand to cup her ear to hear better, she fluttered her eyelashes, "I couldn't hear you dear, speak up..."

"Thanks.." He said a little bit louder.

"Still can't hear you," She said in a sing song voice.

"I SAID THANKS DAMMIT!" She let go of his hair. She looked triumphant, he was flushed in the cheeks.

"See, was that so hard?"

"Whatever..."

"No how can you repay me?" She brought her hand to cup her chin in thought.

"What to ya' mean repay you?" Raditz eyes bugged.

"For finding the store for you of course AND a little lesson in etiquite too...wait I know, I can lend you the honor of taking me out for dinner..." She got closer to Raditz, her right hand resting on her left elbow, looking innocent.

"Wha..." Raditz mouth gapped open, the girl handed him a small piece of paper,"Pick me up here at this address and at this time, don't be late..." She turned her back again, "Oh wait, and another thing," She stepped on her tippy toes on planted a sweet kiss on Raditz's cheek, "My name's Yolli...Yolli Mikamura..."

"I'm-I'm..Ra-Raditz...Son Raditz," His face was covered with red.

"See ya' at dinner Raditz..." She left the store, leaving poor Raditz embarrassed as Hell, he brought a hand to the cheek that she kissed and traced it with his finger tips. _'I'm never washing this cheek again...' _

O...O

In the palace, two lovers were getting dressed after thier little love-making session. Goten slipped on his royal armor, but his head got stuck, and his arms were flinging around for assistance. Trunks shook his head and laughed, he helped bring down Goten's armor and it snuggled to his chest.

"You're such a clutz, Chibi..." He kissed Goten on his nose and continued to put on his boots. Goten looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep, hopefully encouraging, breath. _'It's now or never.'_ "Trunks-kun?"

"Yea?" Trunks asked absentmindidly,too focused on getting his stubborn boot on his foot.

"I have something very important to tell you,but I'm afraid on how you'll take it..." Trunks looked up as he finally got on his boot, he stomped it on the floor, "What is it Chibi?"

Goten, without even turning around to face him, blurted out the truth to Trunks,"I'm pregnant."

Complete silence...

"Trunks... did ya' hear MEEEEE!" Without being detected, Trunks lifted Goten off the ground, and swirling in circles, making the younger squeal out his last word. He was careful not to hurt his Chibi or the cub growing in his womb. He placed him back down and kissed him fully on the lips. He let go of the kiss with a big 'mwha' sound and looked down at his confused significant other.

"This is great!" Trunks roared, "Wow a baby!"

"So you're not mad?" Goten asked meekly.

"Hell no! And trust me Chibi, I am going to make sure that this one is gonna be different, this one is gonna grow big and strong, just like his Daddy!" Trunks kneeled down and placed his cheek softely on Goten's stomach, "Yes you are, yes you are," Goten found it cute that Trunks was talking baby talk to thier unborn child. He placed his right hand on Trunks' head, threading through his hair and his other arm, snaking around his neck a bit and down his back. "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Trunks howled happily, Goten just smiled at his lover's childish antics.

Trunks' mood changes so much, Goten was going to have to buy Trunks a mood ring or something. Now, just by looking, Trunks didn't seemed like a guy to hit his mate. But he did. But now, Goten was convinced his Trunks was back. He convinced HIMSELF that Trunks was just eh...overprotective. But just in case, Goten had to keep his eye on him...but still, in the back of his mind, Goten knew he had to be careful.

Was that wrong? It was as if Trunks had split personalities or something...his own Dr. Jeykll and Mr. Hyde. But Goten wouldn't give up on him, he was still in love with the Prince.

"Thank you Trunks..."

"No Chibi, thank you so much," He kissed Goten's belly and rubbed his cheek on it as well. Goten smiled contently. _'Yes, it will be different, I'll make sure of it...' _

O...O

That's it. YEAH THERE WAS ALOT OF RADITZ/YOLLI, but I need it for the development of the story. DON'T HATE ME/Sweat drops/ Please review:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


	18. Here We Go Again

Guess who's back, back again, BTG2's back, tell a friend! Yeah I am here and ready to rumble ppl! It is exactly 12:23 am AT NIGHT here in California and I'm rearin' ta go. I am such a freak!

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT, so guess what I want for Christmas!

Chapter Eighteen:

Here We Go Again

'_My name is Yolli…Yolli Mikamura…' _

'_I'm-I'm…a Ra-Raditz…Son Raditz…' _

"Yolli…" Her name, her sweet name, Yolli, just rolled off the bulky warrior's tongue. He only knew her for a few hours in the marketplace, to him she played off as such a bitch. And he was right. She was a bitch. So why wasn't he in such a bad mood as expected?

Could it be…? Naw! No way in Hell he was falling for a female he barely knows, a female who on many occasions insulted him, his masculinity, and his fellow male comrades of the whole stinkin' Saiyan race! Gods! And her voice, wow her voice…her insults, her comebacks, they were forever indented into his brain. Can it be true?

"Stop Raditz!" he told himself, "Stop it, you will not betray, Nuka! I-I …will always remain loyal to, Nuka…I promised her that!" He continued to pace in circles back and forth, back and forth, creating an indentation in the soft dirt below his anxious feet.

"Gods, what the Hell am I gonna do?"

O...O

"**_Trunks, please, stop!" _**

**_The older of the two smashed his fist into the concrete wall, cracking on impact, the spider web like punctures increasing in length as Trunks punched it once more, " GOTEN!" _**

"_**No, please Gods, not again, I can't…I can't…" **_

_**Goten ran through the long halls of the stony castle, a cold draft whistled through his ears, the chill licking at his swift heels. He turned another corner, passing portrait after portrait of dead kings that once ruled Vegeta-sei. Their eyes, Gods theirs eyes, watching him , following every step he mad. The painted pupils followed him still, "Go away! Go away! Leave us alone!" **_

**_Goten clutched his belly, protecting it from anything that will try to hurt it. Saving it from any force that dares to stand up to him, even if that force is its own father. _**

_**The pregnant Saiyan ached, his bones themselves rattled with each lung quivering breath, a stinging streak of blood blinding the boy's left eye. His wounded brow tattoed his face with the copper tasting liquid, squinting his eye, he navigated through the corridors of the never ending castle halls. His knuckles, black and blue with bruises from the flawed attempts to protect himself and his unborn cub from against the very enemy that helped give it life within his mate's tender womb. **_

'_**Why does it hurt so much?' **_

_**The younger looked down at his running feet, noticing the lump at his ankle, swollen and painful, twisted. **_

"_**Damn it!" **_

"_**GOTEN, WHERE ARE YOU!" **_

'_**No!' The echoes of his abusive mate's wails bounced off the stoned walls, his persuer getting closer and closer still…. **_

O…O

The beads of sweat that formed atop his hot brow jogged freely down his neck and throat as he flung himself up, the covers that covered his struggling form were thrown off of him. His breathing was ragged, shuddering and tiny squeaks and whimpers passed through chapped lips. Soon to be moistened with Goten's salty sweat.

"Son of a…." He whispered, "Was it…?"

He turned to his right, there he was, sleeping like an exhausted child after a long day of play, Trunks. Laying on his side, Trunks' cheek slept lazily on his shoulder of his outstretched arm, his hand lifted gently into the air above his large pillow. His other arm was drifted across the base of his young koi's stomach that was, a few minutes ago, laying atop his chest before Goten flung skywards in pure instinct after his horrific experience. Lastly, his tail curled around Goten's thigh, twitching every now and then, snaking its way higher and lower, and every once and awhile it would brush up against his stomach as if soothing the small premature life within.

"A dream, no…a nightmare…"

His breathing returned to normal, but flashes of his dream played before his eyes.

The running.

The fear.

Screams…his screams…

And…_his _screams…

"Trunks…"

'_No, I won't let some silly, childish, damn dream get to me. I can't let it ruin this, ruin my…our chance to be happy and the baby's. But still, it felt so, so, real. As if it really happened, or going to happen… _

_No! Shut up Goten, that's all the past, Trunks said, and I believe him, that he has changed. I don't' care what this dream or what any one says about him and me. About us, I will always love him and never leave him…never….' _

The distraught Saiyan snuggled back into his blanket which he shared with mate, and cuddled closer to Trunks for warmth in a desperate attempt for some shut-eye.

O…O

Two days later….

"Wooo, someone's got a HOT date tonight!" The younger brother taunted.

Raditz growled, "Shut the Hell up Kakkarot! This is NOT a date, I was freakin' conned into this!"

"Yeah-uh, right, _conned_ into this, for all I know you're gonna get some lovin' tonight!"

"That's it! YOU ARE DEAD!" The larger of the two dived for his baby brother in an attempt to strangle him to death.

"Gaack! Raditz!"

"Stop it you two, now!"

Raditz let go of Kakkarot's neck, his baby brother rubbing the newly formed purple rings that now graced it.

"Kakkarot! Just go!"

"But Father I.."

"I said move it!"

Kakkarot mumbled profanities as he walked out the door to join Turles in a spar, Bardock chuckled as he fired a small ki ball at his unsuspecting son's butt. Kakkarot rubbed his sore neck and ass.

Bardock turned to his eldest son who was looking at himself in the mirror, fixing the stiff collar of his battle armor, his best armor. The same one he wore to his nephew's Induction Ceremony. It was snow white and shined silver in the right light, which it did as Raditz turned left and right to check his combed hair. Which was pointless since nothing can tame the wild mane he called his hair. Large strips of his armor hung over his thighs and a tad bit over his butt and front side. The armor was outlined with yellow golden streaks that shimmered proudly as if showing off to whoever saw them. The traditional red band he usually wore on his upper thigh was replaced with a gold band to match his armor. The protective gear that began at his wrists and ended at his upper forearm was painted white and gold with thin black lines on the gold. His boots were a light tint of yellow with a darker shade at the tip.

Bardock smiled, "You look pretty damn good in gold, son, instead of your usual black and brown get up."

Raditz grunted, "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"So…why are you?" Bardock leaned up against a wall as he interrogated his first born, "Is this female…special?"

"HELL NO!"

"You answered a little too quickly for my taste," He smirked, Raditz began to sweat, "I think you're hiding something from me…"

"The-there is nothing to hide, Father! I freakin' conned into this crappy dinner date, damn females…." Raditz looked at the golden sun slowly setting sun under the defined line of the horizon, he should be leaving soon.

"So where and this female, uh…Yolli right?" Raditz nodded, "Where you guys going?"

"Well…uh…wait a minute!" Raditz reached into his armors pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper that Yolli scribbled where he was supposed to meet her. He read.

"THE PALACE!"

"WHAT!" Bardock joined in on the screaming.

"Why there? Is this some kind of joke or something! Do you think she has some kind of connection to the royal family?" The tall Saiyan asked his father.

Bardock merely shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Gods, this is so stupid and idiotic, damn...I hate this, I shouldn't even go... I should just stay here..."

"You know Raditz, it's ok to fall in love again, you won't be betraying her..."

Raditz 'hmphed' and trudged out of the room,"Stupid old man.."

"Damn kid."

O…O

Raditz walked outside of the home he shared with his father, two brothers, and oldest nephew, and began to take to the sky.

"Keep youre pants on UNTIL ya' get there, Raditz!"

"Fuckin' Kakkarot!" His younger brother's laughter soon drowned out as he flew farther from his home.

O…O

The young Saiyan cradled his cheek in the palm of his hand as he watched the dying sun fade from his view.

"Beautiful…." He whispered to himself.

"Yeah, you are…" Goten smiled softly as two strong arms enveloped him into a hug. He leaned deeper into the embrace, the taller of the two rested his chin on top of his Chibi's hair, breathing in his scent. Trunks' right hand latched onto his left hand's wrists and they both cradled around Goten's stomach, that in a few weeks would soon swell. Goten's hands joined Trunks', he layed his palms on top of his koi's hands and his fingers curled, intertwining with the older Saiyan's. They gently swayed together, enjoying each other's company.

"You better get inside Chibi, it's starting to get cold…."

"But…"

"No buts," Goten squealed when Trunks lifted him from the ground and held him like a newborn then walked into their bedroom. Goten was placed on their bed, he shook his head and leaned into the soft material of his pillow. No words were said, only the sound of Trunks' weight pushing down the springs of the mattress was heard. He smiled as he crawled over Goten's 'full' belly and gently lowered himself to kiss his lover's neglected lips.

One kiss.

Two kisses.

Three kisses.

Trunks dragged his lips over Goten's, not in a kiss, but to merely spread the slick saliva over his mouth giving it a slippery feeling. Goten laughed lightly. He nipped at Trunks' nose, making Trunks chuckle.

'_Heaven'_ was the only way for him to describe what he was feeling right now, the nightmare id truly gone. The man he was kissing right now couldn't be the same monster that killed their first baby. No way. This man was so..so..perfect. His pools of blue sparkled with each kiss, each loving whisper, each touch….

"Trunks?" Goten mumbled between kisses.

"Hm?" Trunks questioned, his eyes were still closed, too engrossed in the kiss to stop, Goten shook his head once more and pulled his lips away. Twisting his head up and to the right, Trunks' mouth was forced to his Chibi's neck, still kissing the sweet skin, Trunks groaned.

"Trunks, have you thought of any names yet?"

"Names?"

"Yeah, for the baby…" Goten shut his eyes and arched his neck, giving a satisfied grunt when Trunks continued to flick his tongue over his neck. Trunks laughed,

"You mean _babies_, Chibi…"

"Yeah, well, we are going to have more later on right?" Goten pushed Trunks off gently and sat up, propping himself up with the huge cushion behind him for support. Trunks got up as well, straddling his younger lover's shins.

"No, I mean _these _babies, Chibi," Trunks replied. Goten gave a questioning look, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what, Trunks-kun?" Trunks smiled wickedly and reached in front of him to cup Goten's right cheek.

"Well, that the _royal_ family lineage almost, no let me rephrase that, ALWAYS has multiple births… er.. NOT including me obviously, I was kind of a surprise when I was born. I was the first royal, single birth of the family. But I am positive that you will give birth to a healthy litter…"

"Li-lit-litter…?" Goten quivered.

"Naturally, Chibi, guess I should have warned you before knocking you up, huh?" Trunks joked.

"Ya' think, but I don't care, I can't wait until their born, "Goten rubbed his flat stomach, that is, for now.

"Me too…"

Goten kissed Trunks once more before he breathed a deep gasp, "Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"I just realized that I haven't told my family about me being with cubs," Goten shot from the bed and landed his hand of the receiver of their bedroom phone, "I gotta call them-.."

His hand was forced down by Trunks', "No, you don't."

His voice was stern and spitting venom, not like anything from a few seconds ago. His face was stony and looked like it was on the verge of cracking.

Goten gave a small whimper, "What? Why? Trunks-kun?"

"Goten, I really think they don't have to know right now…"

"But, they're my family, Trunks."

"I'M your family now, baby, I'm your mate, and I don't want them to know…at least until I approve that it is time…"

"I-I don't understand…"

'_Please no, not now…' _

"Don't argue with me! Go to sleep!"

In his fit of rage Trunks left Goten all alone in their room. Too stunned to support himself, Goten fell on the ground with a thud, his left hand holding him up from falling further, his other hand clutched his unborn child or children.

"Please, don't let it happen again…."

O…O

Ok that's it for now! What the hell id Trunks' problem now! Find out later! And what about Raditz's date? Next time!

:Gives Son Grin: -BlackTigerG2


	19. Tentative Lovers

Who let G2 out! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Who let G2 out! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Ya' gotta love that song!(Baja Men) Yes, I have returned to update even though it has been forever...sorry, alot crap goin' on.

Last time: Raditz was heading off on his date with Yolli and Trunks told Goten that he didn't want Goten's family to know about the cubs!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall/Z/GT, I'm trying to sneak into Akira Toriyama's will...it's only a matter of time...(jk) .

Chapter Nineteen:

Tentative Lovers

After a short flight , Raditz was in the Capital City a few meters from the palace looking up admiring its beautiful design. The note given to him said that Yolli was residing in the Palace, but he was still not quite sure, was this a joke? She didn't seem like the type to be running around with the 1st classes.

"Damn female..." Raditz looked at the note once more, he skimmed through the other half of the directions.

Note:

After reaching Palace go to the "Workers Only" quarters near the back.

Raditz shrugged and obeyed the annoying directions. Too bad that to get to the quarters you'd have to go through prickily bushes. Raditz shoved away the irritating plants and winced when one or two would scrape across his skin, thankful that it did not draw blood. Finally with a breath of relief, he saw a small wooden door, almost ancient like and half eaten by hungry wood termites. He took another breath and knocked on the door.

'Why am I so nervous?' His large boot tapped each passing second, waiting for some one inside to opened the blasted door. He was almost ready to turn and leave when an older man wearing a white apron opened the wooden door. He checked Raditz over, his old eyes skimming up and down searching for, if any, abnormalities on the large warrior's body.

"Well hello there!" The older man greeted with a twinkle in his eyes, which strangely made Raditz uncomfortable,"Ah, you must be here for my daughter, yes?"

"Uh, yes, yes I am, Mr...?"

"Mikamura...Mr. Hirono Mikamura, but my freinds call me Hiro," Hiro grasped Raditz' large hand and shook it with a clumsily force, "well let's go inside."

Raditz followed the older man through the door, 'What a strange old man...'

O...O

The young Saiyan warrior blocked the bombastic punches of his adversary, each blow he felt the thrust of power that resided in his opponent. That is, his visible one, the other fighter, he assumed was using a sneak attack and was hiding, biding his time until he saw a golden opportunity. His opposite roundhoused kicked, yet he dodged it with the grace and percision of a feline. He began the motions of a left hook when, out of no where, the hidden fighter made himself be noticed with a burst of power shooting from his palms into the back of the younger Saiyan The younger fell to his knees then his back.

'I always thought cats landed on their feet,' he rubbed the dull ache that was throbbing the back of his head. He could hear the gleeful and mocking laughter coming from above him. He sneered, hating being laughed at and thought to be weak. But he wasn't, just distracted was all.

"What's the matter, boy? Tired?" The older of the two floating in the air gloated. He puffed out his chest in satisfaction knowing that he and his partner had the upper hand over the younger one that was currently licking the wounds of his pride. Something very important to Saiyans.

"Hell no!" He called back.

"Come on, son! You can do better than that! Get your head outta the clouds and fight!" Kakkarot smirked at his older twin brother, Turles. Said Saiyan had an identical smile plastered on his chapped lips. They have been sparring for hours now and Gohan was getting the beaten by the short end of the stick, thinking that he could take his father and uncle.

"This sucks.."

"What!" Gohan cringed, knowing that Turles was making fun of him. He could hear their laughter, "I couldn't hear you, Gohan! Speak up ,boy, or do I have to beat you to a bloody pulp again!"

"That's it, I am taking this no more!" Gohan blasted towards his father and older brother with a fury of a true Saiyan blazing in his eyes. Gohan created a fist and slammed it down on his uncle's skull, forcing him to plunge into the dirt below with a sickening crunch.

"Well, hello, Dad," Gohan cracked his knuckles and began bombarding his father,sparring was his outlet, and he had a lot to let out. Upper cut, right hook, dodge, roundhouse kick, but Kakkarot knew better. He evaded each assualt with ease. Gohan growled. He took another swing, Kakkarot shackeled his oldest son's wrists, forcing him closer and spinning Gohan to a point where his other arm was trapped much like his first. He could hear is father chuckeling as he was forced into the sleeper hold. The pressure being exerted onto his neck made him drowzy, a sway of colors floated lazily passed as his eyes drifted closed.

'Damn...' He knew he had lost.

O...O

The gardens were in full bloom. Exotics and locals perfumed the air with a soothing scent, lavender over powered the Jasmine, while the faint hint of cinnamon danced along side the hot spices of the Saiyan Valtrian, a famous spice used in gumbos. The colors alone was enough to calm anyone's nerves, the gentle blends of the fuscias and violets were easy on the eye and pleasant to the nose. And the clashes of ruby reds and the golden hues of orchids were loud and bombastic, elicting interests in those who spot them, tempted to pick one.

Goten loved coming here when he felt frustrated, which lately was often. Being only several weeks pregnant, he was still able to train and go out by himself, but his very overprotective mate, Trunks drilled it into his head that he was very vulernable now and he HAD to have someone with him at all times. 'Yeah, vulnerable. I'm not a baby, I'm not weak, to you maybe...'

Goten soon was able to spot the 'triggers' of Trunks' sudden outbursts of rage: His family, meaning Goten's family, telling Goten's family about his pregnancy, and even just mentioning about including Bardock and his crew at all in their lives. What was it that Trunks had against the Son's? Goten dare not try and ask Trunks about it , that would be a death threat. Even all that has happened, Goten still loved his Trunks-kun. The days when he and Trunks would spend all the hours of the morning laying in bed cuddled within eachother's embraces, exchanging kisses in this very garden and the long talks late at night about their future family, and how many that they wanted.

"Oh, Trunks..."

There had to be some underlaying problem buried deep within the Royal family's oldest son to make him act out the way he did. He did not want another repeat of his first pregnancy. It still made the young Saiyan shudder. He wasn't even twenty years old and he had seeen and expeirenced types of heart break that should be reserved for someone of older years. But he was strong.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Perhaps I can be some of assistance?" A voice called out. Goten lashed around and had to smile spotting his freind which he hasn't seen in a very long while. "SANOSKE!"

"Hello, Prince Goten," he said calmly, his soldier training showed as he stood stiffly and bowed to Goten in the Saiyan salute.

"Hey, what did I tell you about doing that?" Goten gave a huge smiled a huge grin, something he hasn't done in a while,"Sanoske..." he said in a teasing child voice.

Sanoske peered to his left then to his right, "Are they gone?"

"Who?" Goten glanced around just like Sanoske did and shrugged,"Who Sanoske?"

"The guards..." His eyes motioned to his left stiffly, "Over...there..." He told Goten through clenched teeth, his head motioned along with his eyes in rough movements to emphasize each word he said, "Look...over...there..." Goten finally got the hint and casually looked towards where his freind was referring to, he whistled a boyhood tune, Sanoske only shook his head at his younger freind's attempt at looking _casual_, which he was failing at badly.

Goten saw a very large body guard, Nappa, looking at them from the top of the castle balcony that attatched to the garden. Goten's eyes widen as he gave a very audible 'ohhh...' Sanoske still smiling stiffly. Goten gave a fake smile and a nervous little wave with fingers as if scratching an itch in the air. Nappa humored him, he smirked and gave a little wave of his own, mimicking Goten. Nappa wasn't that bad, once you got to know him.

Now, fully understanding, Goten mouthed 'follow me' and began walking into the thick foliage of the indoor garden, Sanoske obliged and followed him, more as escorting him like a good soldier should.

Nappa raised a brow.

When fully sheathed in the forest, Sanoske dropped his mask and stretched his sore muscles,"Finally, thank you."

"It's nothing really...they won't let me go anywhere unless I'm guarded, funn, I didn't even notice Nappa..."

"No really, thanks...whaa!" Goten tackeled his soldier freind in a strong hug that could rival Kakkarot, "I've missed you!" The older boy loosened his body and returned the hug. He inhaled the smaller boy's scent, but mentally smacking himself knowing that he was already mated, with the Prince of all Saiyans. Sanoske was aware of his little crush on the younger boy, but it was nothing more...'Just a crush..' But Goten hugging him wasn't helping.

Goten finally let go and looked up his long lost freind, "So, how ya' been?"

"Alright, I'm surprised I'm still in one piece after all that training I had to go through the past year, my muscles throb at the thought, and I got bruises in places that I never even knew existed, but can't complain, you my Prince?"

Goten hesitated, "Fine..."

But the older boy saw through Goten's facade and took a step closer, "My Prince?"

Goten took a step back shaking his head slightly, but enough for his companion to take notice, "Great. Everything is great Sano--"

"That's such a crock, Prince, and you know it!" In the short times they had enjoyed each other's company, Sanoske had never yelled at him like they way he did just now,"I can see it in your eyes! I see--pain and hurt, you were hurt by some one you love, weren't you?" The older boy saw Goten's body give a light whimper "Oh Prince, my apologies, I over stepped my boundries, please forgive me?"

Goten wiped the phantom tears that he thought were falling from his eyes only to come up dry, "Sano... I'm sorry, I-..me and Trunks...he..then the baby..."

Goten had only been with Sanoske for about five minutes and already he discovered the under laying pain in his heart, he couldn't hide it as well with Sanoske.

The soldier pulled the distraught Prince into a warm hug, his arms snaking his way around Goten's middle which seemed a little lumpy? But he shrugged it off as his imagination and stroked his Prince's hair and whispered comforting words in his ear, "Shh, shhh young Prince, it's all right, Sano is here," He smiled remembering that Goten had said 'Sano' instead of his longer, more formal name of 'Sanoske.'

He now knew that Goten needed to be held, to feel wanted, he concluded that something was up with the crowned Prince and that he was hurting the younger boy some how, and he drafted himself to find out what.

He felt Goten wipe his face with his longer hair that drifted across his shoulders, Sano let it grow out during his training, which he was skeptical at the time, but now watching Goten sniff and play with the hair as he was being held, he realized that it was fate. He hugged the sobbing boy tighter, almost feeling his heart beat. He became Goten's protector.

'Maybe this is a step in the right direction...'

O...O

"BOYS! GET IN HERE OR YOU DON'T EAT!" Bardock shook his head at his family's tardiness, he knew that Raditz was on his...well...date, he didn't have to make as much as usual.

Gohan, Turles and Kakkarot rushed in taking their sits at the table diving into the prepared food that Bardock concocted, at least, his sons. 'Pigs.'

Bardock took his seat and noticed that Gohan wasn't eating as fast as usual, "What's the matter, boy?"

Turles and his sibling laughed lightly, trying their hardest to hold in their snickers,"Gohan?"

Gohan gave a deep breath and opened his mouth, "Sore." Was all he said.

"From what?" Bardock's mind then clicked, "Boys?" He gave in a low suspicious rumbling voice.

"What?" Kakkarot began, "We were sparring, Dad!"

"Yeah! Not our fault he can't hold his own against use, Dad, you need to train more Gohan, unless you like being weak," Turles intervined with a mouthful of rice at Bardock. 'Disgusting.'

"Looks like to me that you kicked the boy's ass into the ground," he said now noticing the bruises on Gohan's cheeks and the cut on his lip. Turning to his sons he saw that they were both sporting black eyes; Kakkarot, his left eye and Turles, his right. It was strange since they were twins and sitting side by side, their injuries were symmetrical, which, quite frankly was weird. Both had bruises like Gohan and cuts around the eyes.

"Don't you guys look pretty?" Bardock joked sarcastically,"But it's obvious Gohan got his ass handed to him, don't you agree Gohan?" Said young man huffed and glared at his family, he threw down his half full bowl of supper and left the table with an angry grunt, slamming the door to his room in the process, "What the Hell is his problem?"

O...O

"So, are you hungry?"

"Sure, why not?"

Yolli looked beautiful tonight, since she was a domestic and not a warrior, she wore a white and golden dress that reached a little past her knees and on top was a dress vest that was a pretty shade of burgandy that matched her dainty, slime boots, unlike Raditz' large and clunky ones. Her hair was let down to show off some of the bouncy, and very unsaiyan like, curls and her bangs were spiked to cover a bit off her eyes. Flowers graced her hair, thanks to the younger little girls who worked in the Palace too.

Raditz blushed finally realizing that he was staring,'But, she's so beautiful, is this really the same scruffy female I met in the market place?'

"Raditz? Hello, Raditz, are you with me you big lug?" Yolli called out.

"Huh?"

"Were here, Raditz.." She was right, they were outside of a medium sized door, Raditz almost forgot that they were still in the palace, the "worker's quarters" at that. Yolli pulled out a slender key from the breast of the inside of her dress. Raditz could feel his face heat up. Yolli saw him and asked innocently, "What?"

"Uh, erm...nothing, nothing at all!" He panicked. Yolli turned her head away and smiled, her cheeks flaring realizing what she did, it must of been so suggestive, but it was out of habit. She didn't have any pockets to put her keys so she would slip it into the breast pocket of her robes or dress, "Sorry." She peeped.

"No, it not your fault--"

"Let's go in shall we?" Raditz nodded. Yolli unlocked the door and pushed it open, "It belongs to me and my father, since we're the head chefs to the King and Queen we get pretty good living quarters...but my father is going to sleep in my room tonight so we can eat without being disturbed, he goes to bed pretty early..."

"I say this is more then pretty good..." Raditz gaped. The room was furnished with a large bed, assumed was her father's and a door on the other side that connected to her room. The color scheme was a bright burgandy and brandy with tips of gold and yellow gracing the walls and picture frames, a large bathroom with a good sized tub able to fit two people probably. 'I'll keep that in mind...' The ground was carpeted with the traditional red of the Saiyan Empire with the Royal insignia embedded in gold in the middle.

"Please sit," Yolli insisted. She led him to a good sized round table with a bleached white table cloth with their food hot and ready for them, Raditz couldn't help but drool at the lay out. Fried rice, brown and white, spiced noodles, a fine looking poultry baked in wine and sizzeled in all it's delicious juices, some greens such as long stringy beans, mashed up vegetables that Raditz recognized as Earth food. 'Never had that before..'

Also there were honey baked rolls with a golden hue and butter,and a chilled bottle of a fine Saiyan wine in a bucket of ice.

"Wow..."

"I hope you like it, it took me all day to prepare it..."

"YOU made this!"

"Of course, what you thought I couldn't cook!" She screeched.

"No of course not, I --I'll shut up now...but seriously it looks wonderful..." Raditz hymed.

"I thought you were gonna shut up," Yolii said quite seriously, Raditz looked dumbfounded, he then heard Yolli give a light laugh, Raditz laughed along knowing that it was just a childish joke, "I swear you males are so easily fooled.."

"Oh, and I suppose females are not?" Raditz smirked.

"Of course...my dear Raditz..." she hissed, which gave a chill up Raditz' spine.

They began eating and teasing eachother, debating which sex of the species was more intelligent or more superior or more stronger. Raditz liked the challenge that Yolli was offering. Many females, at least the ones he met, would be submissive and wouldn't even try to make a peep. The late hours of the night rolled by as the two rivals, now freinds, laughed and chatted over the bottle of the strong wine.

O...O

How dare he touch what is rightfully mine? That bastard, he can't and will not get away with this! Goten is too innocent and trusting to see through his act, he just wants to get into his pants. He doesn't love you like I do Chibi! Can't you see that? Well, I saw him smothering you in the garden, and to think I was going to suprise you with your favorite sweets. Then I saw you and him, together. In each other's embraces. But I can't blame you, you're young and easily swayed. But, I have to take it into my own hands to make sure he won't come near you again. Make him not want you. Make you undesirable.

I can handle that.

O...O

Vocab: Tentative-Uncertain; Unplanned or not known

Now that's angst!Yeah, Gohan's back! Find out what happens to our favorite Saiyans! Please review:Gives Son Grin: -BlackTigerG2


	20. The Rules

I know, it's been a while, but sadly I haven't been inspired to write lately. Please don't hate me! But in English class we just finised reading Farenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury, I totally suggest you guys reading it. If it weren't for that book, I'd probably still would have writer's block. OK, enough of my pointless drabbles, on with the fic.

Last Time: Raditz and Yolli are startin' to like eachother , Sano is back, and Trunks has a coniving plan up his sleeve.

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT in any way, but If I did I would make Goku and Vegeta destroy the people who invented Finals, because Finals are in like a weeek and I am soooo screwed! WAHHH!

Chapter Twenty:

Laying Down the Law

Silence.

Truly golden. So hard to come by nowadays, the hustle and bustle of modern life on the large red planet demanded fast pace, quick wit and undivided attention. People zooming past in the market place, trying hard as they might to sell their useless goods to unsuspecting shoppers are no more then a blur to the untrained eye as the day quickly disintagrates into dusk. Where do the hours go in a day? It seems no more then a blink of and eye, a drop of a single eye lash, that all twenty-six hours of a normal Saiyan day have evaporated into thin air. They have to go some where, don't they?

Perhaps they are hiding, hibernating in a small cave, resting, too tired to venture out into the daylight needing a break from everything, from life, from the cities and their pickpockets and swindlers and producers and consumers and liers and fortune tellers. You cannot blame them, they're probably tired, napping in the dark and yet homely cave that only the outskirts of the wilderness can provide. Only the violin-like chirping of tiny emerald crickets serenading into the late minutes of the night fill the atmoshere with a hushed quality lolling those over worked hours to a well deserved tranquality that is sleep.

But those hours have to wake up soon. Because no Saiyan waits for puny hours or the lazy suns that take their sweet time rising into the sky, illuminating the brightness and giving us sight. That won't stop Saiyans! 'We'll work in the dark, open our shops in the night and light laterns to whisk our children to school. No hour, no cricket, no sun nor Saiyan can stop an empire that has been breathing and living for hundreds of generations. '

Though, one particular Saiyan right now is perched on a rock, thinking, just thinking, nothing more. But about what? What is brewing in the darkest, deepest depths of this yound man's skull? Ideas of a new invention perhaps? No.

Hunger? No. Then what?

'Goten.'

Gohan was that Saiyan. And Goten was that idea and the pangs of hurt usually felt when starved. Gohan knew something was up when Trunks took him away.

"He was my brother first, Trunks," he thought to himself, "I can see it in his eyes, fear at times, yet glazed over with lies and more lies trying to hide that fear..."

It has been a very long time since Gohan had seen his baby brother. How is he doing? Gohan doesn't know, even the special bond that he and his brother shared would not let him in. Closed. Locked. Nothing. He had tried to pry open the gates of his brother's mind, but failed miserably. It didn't seem natural to Gohan. It seemed almost forced. It was very rarely that Goten closed off his bond to Gohan. Even when he was a cub, Goten would shut off his line of communication when a quarrel between the Son brothers was brewing, but only for a short time. And even THEN the smallest Son would let just a trickle of feelings and thoughts out so Gohan would not worry too much.

"So why?"

"Why what?" The solitude of mother nature was broken, even the insects with their tiny instruments stopped playing when the larger man stepped into the boundary. His gravity defying hair swayed gently as the wind whisteled softly through his locks. Gohan did not turn to face the intruder.

"Goten." Was all he said.

"What about Goten? Miss 'im?" Asked the unknown figure.

"We never see him, Dad. Why is that? I don't trust that bastard of a prince, and I know you and Uncle Turles and Raditz feel the same way!" His hands, balled up, shook and he tried to compose himself, not wanting to distrurb the bugs that returned to their orchestra. He watched the horizon, one of the three suns was beginning to show its glorious head, readying itself to warm the land and skin of those of Vegeta-sei.

"Gohan..." The father rested his large hand on Gohan's shoulder, feeling it quake under his heavy digits.

"You know," Gohan continued to look straight away, the orange sun slowly making its way higher and higher and the chirps of the crickets getting softer, falling back into their safe under ground burrows, "Goten, when we were younger," he gave a light laugh, but stiff, holding in a sob, "He always said he loved this time of day, so every once in awhile he would shake me awake and we would walk outside and fly to this very spot."

Kakkarot said nothing.

"And his eyes would just glitter as the suns would rise," he stopped momentarily to rake his hand through his dark hair and laugh once more, this time a little more freely like he used to with his brother, "and one time he told me that watching this very scene," Gohan pointed out to the horizon, " sometimes he couldn't decide whether the suns were rising or descending, 'up or down?' he asked me, to him, in his carefree world and child-like ambitions, it could have been morning or dusk, but he could've cared less, all that mattered to him was watching those very suns.

He told me that the two suns that rise together, well they're not up yet," he informed his father, who listened contently ",that they reminded him of him and me, always together, side by side, and warming eachother and smiling like the suns do..."

Kakkarot could see visibily now that Gohan was holding in his emotions, of course he is a Saiyan and Saiyans can't appear weak, but this was different.

"Gohan, I know you miss him, and...I also believe something is not right with that Trunks, but he have no evidence and can't go accusing him of crimes that are probably not even realistic.." Gohan had to raise a brow at his father's well thought out observation.

"Gods, Dad, I miss him so much, and it hurts that he closed off his bond to me, I mean what if something happens to him and I won't know, or something already happened and big brother isn't there...?"

"GOHAN!" The warrior took his son into his arms, something he hasn't done in a long while, and rocked him gently, whispering shooshes much like the light hum of the womb. Gohan cried. He cried for not being Goten's protector anymore. Gohan cried because of the emptiness he felt in his without the bond. He cried because of the hallowness of his soul, he was now only a vessel, empty and barren of any thing remotely close to living.

"Why does it hurt, Dad? It's not just in my head anymore, it hurts on the outside to, I try to train with you and Uncle Turles but I feel so weak and tired," Gohan's voice hitched with a soft cry, making a choking sound and hard to breath. He clung onto his father harder as his crying came harder. Kakkarot rubbed his back and let his armor become rusted with his son's salty tears,"...and it's getting worse..."

O...O

'Thank whatever God is listening for thick curtains,' Raditz thought to himself. As he just thought, the heavy curtains covered the large windows, pushing back the invading sun from enerting the dark room. He grunted to himself and turned over coming face to face with his bed-mate.

"Hmmn...Raditz? What's goin' on?" The other person askd groggily.

"Nothin' just makin' sure the damn suns don't get in..." Raditz' tail snaked its way up his bed-mate's thigh and incircled said persons waist bringing said person closer.

"Raditz?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Raditz smiled and kissed the speaker's hair, "Yolli..."

O...O

'Another day, another dollar,' Goten stretched his muscles in the early rays, Trunks was still alseep and his soft breathing could be heard from the outside balcony. The pregnant male crossed his arms and leaned on the edge. His head tilted just slightly to relax the tight muscles in his neck. He gave a steady sigh, taking in the crisp air of a early Saiyan morning. Just then memories of yesterday's activities came pounding back.

Sanoske. Him and Sanoske. Him and Sanoske with him crying in Sanoske's arms, pratically gushing out all his frustrations of him and Trunks. Even though Trunks hasn't done anything drastic lately, he was still uncomfortably protective. Nappa, his new bodyguard, is everywhere he is and barely gets any alone time. Only in the mornings and late at night does he get to be alone and collect his thoughts. He looked out with half lidded eyes and gave a small smile at the beautiful scenario before him.

"Huh, the two sons..." He chuckeled at the lame pun. "Gohan...Dad...Uncle Turles and Raditz...Gramps..Gods I miss you all..." He took another deep breath.

"Sano..."

"What was that?" A voice called out.

"I said 'I...dunno when ya' gonna get up, Trunks?" Goten gave a cheeky smile and Trunks walked towards him and brought him close with his tail. Trunks kissed him lightly and inhaled his altered scent due to the pregnancy, but he loved it.

"Ew, morning breath..." Goten teased.

"Well, you're not exactly minty fresh either now, are you, Chibi?" He kissed him again on the lips then his cheek and down his neck, Goten raised his head up exposing his neck more, enjoying the tingling sensation tickeling his spine. Trunks traveled down words, bending his back slightly taking whatever skin he could into his mouth. Slowly unbuttoning Goten's pj top and kissing and licking his chest, his tongue swirling up and down the slope in between his breasts-which by the way are becoming softer and fuller, filling with up with 'motherly' hormones. Goten was starting to notice that he was becoming pudgy around the chest, hips and stomach areas which was making him self conscience.

Trunks continued with his assault with nipping at Goten's belly, full with child.

"Trunks..."

Trunks raised up at the sound of his name and took Goten's lips once again.

"Yes, Chibi?"

"Got any plans today?" He asked in between Trunks' kisses.

"Actually, I cleared all my meetings so I could spend that day with you, is that alright?" Trunks licked the shell of Goten's ear.

"Of course."

O...O

"Shh! Shh! Stop someone will hear us!"

"Why you seem keen to my _torture_, aren't you Yolli?"

"Raditz, I'm serious!"

Raditz gave a coy smile as he let his hand snake under Yolli's loose shirt to tickle her tummy, Yolli squirmed under her lover's touch, trying hard as she could to not burst out in a fit of giggles,"Raditz!"

"Hush Yolli, we don't wanna get caught, now don't we?" Raditz said with a mocking tune on his lips. He kissed up and sucked seductively behind Yolli's ear, elicting a muffeled giggle from the female.

"Raditz, seriously, I'm not allowed to have visitors over night, especially to have...um, _relations_ with. It's not only a palace worker's rule, but my father would be furious with me, and with an older man no less!"

"We just had SEX woman, is that so wrong, having SEX!" Raditz yelled purposely to force the young woman into a blush. Raditz squeezed Yolli's right breast to emphasize his meesage.

"I...said...STOP!" The small female rammed her elbow into Raditz' unprotected stomach, his armor in his hands, dropped to the floor with a thud. He encircled his arms around his wounded stomach (and pride) trying to soothe the throbbing pain.

"Damn female..."

"Raditz?"

Soon after a few awkward minutes, Raditz stood tall again with a phony look on his face and his teeth clenched he puffed out his chest and spat out," that didn't hurt at all, and speaking of which I thought you didn't fight..."

Yolli had to give her lover a cheeky smirk, for she knew that he attack wasn't fatal, it still stung like Hell, especially if you are an elite warrior who doesn't like to look weak. Raditz was merely hiding his pain, that would soon wear off, by acting tough, "I do, well I did, that is until my father and I were chosen to become head cooks, as a child my freinds and I would go out into the outskirts and beat eachother's butts into submission, sorry baby."

The monster warrior gave a 'hmph!' as the small woman stood on her tip toes to bring his face down so she could kiss him on the mouth, unfortunatly, Yolli never had a good sense of timing.

The sound of a door creaking open and slamming up against the wall was drowned out by a glass cracking shrill from a very angry and surprised voice,"YOOOLLLLLIIII!"

O...O

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes."

"Taking your vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Does Nappa take care of you because if he isn't doing his job I'll--!"

"Trunks! Really, I'm fine! I'm doing everything the doc told me to do, and Nappa is doing a great job watching me, stop worrying!" Goten had to smile at his mate's concern. He grabbed hold of Trunks' hand as they walked through the garden together, he laced his fingers with his larger mate's digits and inhaled in the sweet scents of the flowers he knew so well.

"Chibi, I have noticed something this morning and late last night..."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you smell...different, very unlike you, like someone else," Trunks' grip on Goten's hand tightend, Goten winced slightly.

"Well, it's like the doc said, my scent will alter because of the cubs and--"

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" Trunks pulled Goten into the thicket of the garden, shielded by the large plants, the same thicket he and Sano embraced. Trunks gave his mate's hand a very agonizing squeeze right before shoving him up against a tree trunk, but not hard enough to make Goten cry out.

"Tr..Trunks-kun...?" Why does this always happen? For a couple of months life was heaven, then for no reason at all or any warning signs, Trunks turns into Mr. Hyde again.

"I know, Chibi."

The echoe of Trunks' own words flooded his brain as he stared at his frightened mate.

_I have to take it into my own hands to make sure he won't come near you again. Make him not want you. Make you undesirable._

"Kn...kn...know w..wh..what...?" Goten looked left and right, trying to find an escape route but both of Trunks' arms roughly laid on either side of the tree trunk, holding his body weight up, his eye looking straight on at Goten, whose eyes are full of panic.

All Trunks did was mutter one word that made Goten cringed back even further, "Sano..."

O...O

"YOOOLLLLLIIII!"

"BELLA!"

"oh fuck..."

Bella glared at her sister, whose hair was mussed and had dark marks around her neck and shoulders. Of course she knew of Yolli's date with the strong warrior, but she the palace rules stating no over night visitors in the 'worker's only'

rooms. Outside visitors are allowed from 12:00 pm in the afternoon to 10:00 pm at night, and it is clearly obvious that Raditz who looked flush, stayed much longer than the stated hours. That could only mean one thing...

"I've caught you monster! And in mid-kiss none the less, have you no shame! Forcing your icky lips on my sister!" She turned all of her attention to Raditz who towered over her by a good two and a half feet, "You, disgusting, taking advantage of my poor older sister, I heard rumors of elites taking the innocence of young females for their amusement, thinking they can get away with it because of their status! Well, I have caught you red handed fondling my sister, you scum! Step away from her or I'll be forced to take you down myself!"

"You're kidding, right?" Raditz asked in a monotone voice while scratching the side of his nose.

"Now you're insulting me!" Bella grabbed the closest object to her, which was a vase on a night stand in the hall, and chucked it at Raditz. Too bad Bella had just as a horrible aim equal to that of Yolli's timing. The vase at a tremendous speed flew on a path that would end in a collision course with Yolli's face.

"AAHHH!" Yolli screamed, but the impact never came, she opened her eyes, realizing that she unconsciencly closed them to see that her lover, Raditz, had caught the vase in thin air. Normally, Yolli probably would have dodged that, but the shock of Bella's discovery made her tense up and off guard.

"How dare you..." The long maned warrrior said in a deadly whisper.

Bella just stood there, her hand covering her mouth in shock, she could've hit her sister. The very sister she sworn to protect against the elite warrior, "...Yolli..."

"YOU BITCH!"

"What did you just call me!"

"You heard me, 'A BITCH!', you ungrateful, pathetic wench!" Bella took a step backward and let herself fall to the floor.

"Yolli, are you just going to let him talk to me like that?" She pleaded.

"Go to your romm, Bella..."

"But, big sister...I--"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Bella was never one to disobey her big sister and scurried back into her room, slamming the door and hid under the covers, shivering.

"Yolli, are you-" Raditz began.

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON OUT THERE?" Came a muffeled voice from behind the door, Yolli's door none the less.

The twenty-seven year old gasped, "Oh no, it's father! Raditz you got to get out of here, now, hurry to the window at the end of the hall!" She ushered her lover to the window, just barely big enough to let Raditz slip through the window down below to the five foot drop.

"Hurry, fly!" Yolli pushed Raditz' back.

"But what about-?"

"I'll take care of Bella, go!"

"Yolli..."

"And Raditz I don't think it is a good idea for you to come around here anymore," Raditz' face faltered, "don't worry, I'll find you...GO!" Raditz took Yolli's delicate face into his calloused hands and kissed her long and good while rubbing her cheeks with his large thumb. "Good-bye, for now."

"Bye."

Raditz took to the sky.

The swung open to Yolli's room and there stood her father, soon other workers came out also wondering what all the racous was all about.

O...O

4 HOURS LATER...

"Now what have we learned?" The purple haired demon asked his bruised and battered counter part. The dark haired saiyan sat broken on the same bed where he and the demon had made love and created life together. He wiped his dark blue-purple eye that throbbed with each movement.

"I am yours."

"And what are the rules?" The demon took a fist full of hair and forced the other to look at him, tears rimmed his eyes and stung the cut and bloody skin that each salty tear grazed over, "I cannot go anywhere or do anything without your permission and/or presence...I must not speak unless spoken to or talk back against your wishes...and I must also fullfill my duties as your mate and your mate only by making sure you are satisfied sexually and must be ready for intercourse any time and anywhere..."

"Good.Good."

Trunks licked up Goten's neck making the younger shudder under his touch, "And what else, my _whore_?" Goten gave a sob when 'whore' left his so-called 'lover's lips.

'Is that all I am now?'

"And...?" Trunks gave another bite on Goten's tender flesh drawing more blood.

"And I am not allowed to see or contact my family, including Sanoske Segarea, and if I break this rule my family and Sanoske Segarea will be...will be..."

"Yes?"

"...killed..."

O..O

Now that is angsty! If you don't like it, tough, I'm not forcing you to read! I told you guys in the beginning Trunks was dark. What's gonna happen to Goten and the cubs growing in his tummy? And what of Yolli's and Raditz' romance, will Bella blab to her father? And Gohan? Find out next time:Gives Son Grin: -BlackTigerG2


	21. I've Seen It All

You guys thought I was dead didn't you? Sorry too much shizzle at school with testing and all that drama. Plus wouldn't let me post up my chappie, my computer took acrap on me.But I'm here now:Dodges rotten tomatoes from the readers: I said I was sorry! TT Ok, in this chappie it's mostly going to go from POV to POV to POV ...ok!

Last time: Trunks laid down the rules and Goten is forbidden to have a free will!

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT or the song "I've Seen It All," by Korn , seriously...

Chapter Twenty-One:

I've Seen It All

Outside the stone window is a mirrored reflection of what is felt inside the cold and dreary castle, the residents also cold and dreary. But one in particular's lips is curled in satisfaction knowing that he has succeeded in his conquest. Upon the roof he sat still smiling that sadistic smile. Kami how he loved it. The spoils of victory. He had single handedly secured his possesion into splendid isolation. Bringing the sparkling glass to his lips to sip the blueberry wine he laughed as sinisterly as he could. The clouds continued to gather and the heavens rocked with rumbles, but still his placid mouth held it's stony features in a corrupted grin.You'd think he was the cat that got the cream...

Trunks POV:

_**I'm the animal **_

_**I'm the victim **_

_**I'm the answer to your prayers**_

_**I'm a witness**_

_**On a witchhunt**_

_**I'm the monster up the stairs **_

Finally. I win. Everybody else loses. Not a single person can do a damn thing about it either. He is mine. Always has been and always will be. Not Sanoske...not his idiot father, grandfather or uncles...not his brother...not even himself.

Once you give yourself to the prince of Vegeta you sold yourself and you do as you are told. Yes, the first year of our mating was splendid and I let him enjoy his last bits of freedom, but that time is over. Long over. And the hilarious part was...he never...saw...it coming...

My laughter echoes through the air, cutting through the thickness of the gloomy weather. Rain. Hmm. I love the rain. The old washes away and the new is cleansed to perfection. All the weaklings gone, only the strong survive. Everything gone. Even illness. I should know. Because on that rainy night she died because of a sickness. Many died I was told, but she was important to me! And because that idiot fool of an ex-scientist killed her. His blasted machines failed! HE failed HER! I wonder how I would have turned out if Bra did not fall the clutches of the dead? Happier? Not always pretending? The way I was before? I have worn that bloody mask for so many years, but now I have taken it off, I was tired of it. Tired of carrying it's weight upon my face.

I was lost the years after my younger sister's un-timely and horrific death. Though I still kept my promise to her. I watched over her precious dolls. Her toys were probably the only remains of her that kept me going, that kept me alive. They still smelled like her. Like the flowers in the garden which she loved so much and took to heart. Alway planting new flowers. I dedicated myself to find her killer, the one who guaranteed us, my family and I, that his devices would sustain her until a cure was found. We believed him. What fools we were to trust a stupid third class back then. So when I saw him I took advantage of the opportunity and befreinded the unsuspecting boy, the ex-scientist's grandson I soon found out no less, he was in his late teens anyway and was ready to take a mate by heat. So it didn't take long, a day perhaps? Two tops he was squirming under me begging for more of my touch. I'll admit that I found some humorous pleasure when I was with him. But whenever I kissed him and told him that I loved him. It was all a facade, a play, an act to gain more and more of his trust and love. Love? HA! I spit on the very thought of it. I can never love anyone but my my now deceased sister.

...Kami rest her soul...

...and it all his familie's fault...

_**I'm the ghost that's **_

_**In the mirror **_

_**I'm everything that you fear **_

"It will soon be over, they do not deserve to breath, they killed her, now they shall meet the same fate," I chuckled to myself. I felt a drop of rain kiss my nose, but I don't care, let the rain come. I remember when my Chibi told me that he loved sunrises, that they bring light into the darkest places on Vegeta-sei. He is so adorable, he is my light, and I, his dark even though he hasn't not a drop of shadow in his entire body. As I said before, I'm not sure if I _love_ him, there is some sort of physical attraction towards him, but it confuses me.

"I could never kill him...hurt him maybe, but never kill him, he's too precious, plus he carries my cubs. Even if he tries to leave, he won't survive, he needs me, as much as he won't admit it, he needs me to care for him to put a roof over his head."

I took another gulp of my wine, finishing it off as I look out towards the horizon through the hazy fog that was setting in, "Plus, he's a good lay..."

_**I'm the riptide**_

_**I'm the soldier **_

_**I'm the voice that's in your head **_

Goten's POV:

"... And I am not allowed to see or contact my family, including Sanoske Segarea, and if I break this rule my family and Sanoske Segarea will be killed..."

I kept repeating the rules to myself in fear that Trunks will come back and ask me the guidlines again, and I don't want to fumble my words or forget, he'll hurt me again. He said he would. I am his and that's it. But, it shouldn't be like this. Life shouldn't be lived in fear and the constant heart pounding anxiety of being beaten. Though Trunks is smart. He makes sure that when he hurts me to not to injure me in any way that would hurt the cubs.

He has bi-polar moments. At times he would be so gentle and smiling all the times and kiss my cheek like he used to when we first met. And other times, he's a monster with the thirst for my blood, he bites me roughly just to slurp up the coppery substance. He thrives on my fear, my calls for him to stop fall upon deaf ears as he...

he...

Kami I can't even say it to myself. The man I once pledged my love and devotion to...rapes me...

_**I've seen it all **_

_**Still can't taste it **_

_**Smashed to the wall **_

_**That brought me to my knees **_

_**I've done it all **_

_**Fucked up **_

_**Wasted **_

_**Still in my blood **_

_**But now inside unseen **_

I still ask myself the same question I asked the first time this has happened. Why? Was it something I did or said? Was it something about his father? Family? Or is he sick? I don't know, I probably will never know. But I'm tired of this game of cat and mouse, hide-and-be-beaten, my life. I could try to escape, but he'll only find me and bring me back by the crook of my neck and drive into me in his bed. But I have cubs to think about. Will he hurt them when they are born? NO! He can't!

I gotta get outta here! I'll go find Gohan or dad or gramps! No, too far away. I won't be able to make it before he finds me. Plus I can't fly, the cubs greedily eat up my ki.

"It's ok little ones," I patted my stomach soothingly, "You need it to grow big and strong, I might not survive this, but you sure as Hell will..."

_**I'm the hunted **_

Trunks POV:

_**I'm the predator **_

"Hmm, let's go see how my little Goten is doing shall we?"

_**I'm the answer to the riddle **_

_**I'm the upbeat **_

_**I'm the headfuck **_

_**I'm the way yarn flips to the middle **_

I jump through the window that let me inside the bedroom that I shared with my little mate.

"Oh, Goten where are you?" I smile sweetly as if I were an innocent, "Come out, come out wherever you are..."

Goten POV:

_"...Come out, come out wherever you are..." _

I choked on air when I heard my older, abusive mate call out to me. I thought he would leave me alone at least for a little while. I frantically look around for any type of salvation, but there was no where to run, not even a closet to hide in. He's in the bedroom and I in the living room nextdoor.

I hear him.

He's close.

His horrifying footsteps echoe in the deep forgotten bowels of my skull, my head is throbbing.

..He's here...

...Kami help me...

Trunks POV:

He's not in the bedroom? I told him he can't go anywhere without me! He better not be far, because if he is I'm going to have to punish him. And I don't feel like hitting him today. Maybe tomorrow. But right now I just wanna hold him and ruffle his hair and talk to our unborn children.

I hear a whimper through the door in front of me. I smirk and open it. There he is hugging his knees to his pudgy belly, his face turned down, forehead supported by of his arms as he rested his head upon them. He looks so adorable and pathetic. I walk closer and crawled on the bed, my weight that shifted the bed alerted him, a small gasp escaped past his lips, but he did not look up. He was shaking violently and his breathing was choppy, I knew he was afraid.

"Goten..."

He sniffed and answered, "Yes Trunks?"

"Look at me," I demanded gently, "Come on, let me see your pretty face."

He reluctantly looked up into my eyes. His were brimmed with tears and bloodshot, a few tears slide doen his puffy cheeks, his once bouncy and joyful hair now droopy and dull, I lick up one of his cheeks to taste the salty liquid.

"What's the matter, Chibi?"

"Nothing Trunks."

"Liar, don't lie to me, do you want to me to make you feel better?"

"No, I'm alright Trunks."

"Oh come on," I crawl closer and unfold his arms from around himself and kissed his palms. He looks so afraid his mouth hung open slightly in a trapped gasp. I then gripped his wrist and forced them to wrap around my neck, he did not fight. He knew better then to disobey me. So he let himself lean against my chest. I licked my lips in anticipation. I claimed his cherry-bubble gum lips, a whimper of dissatisfaction was caught in his throat. But I continued my barrage of gentle kisses.

I bet he's confused. Me kissing him like this. I haven't kissed him so soft and lovingly in so long. I'll admit, I don't want a rough fuck. I want to make him feel good. All this stress from me beating him, even though it's for his own good, it's not good for him or the cubs. And I am not losing this litter. Not like the first time. I stop my kisses. And slowly lowered him to the mattress with me hovering over him. He's still shaking.

"Goten, don't be afraid, it won't hurt, I just want to you to feel better..."

"Please, it always hurts, everytime Trunks..." He turned his eyes down, fear forcing him to do so.

"All this stress, you afraid all the time, Chibi, it's not good for you or our cubs, you don't want them to die do you?" I knew I strucked a chord. He gasped sharply and began to whimper. He pearced his lips together tightly to hold in the sobs. His eyes also shut closed, but to no avail, his tears dripped out. Knowing that the memory of his first unborn child's death was to hard to surpress any longer, he allowed the floodgates to open and bawled into my chest. His howling almost shrieking cries were muffled by my shoulder. My hand supporting his head.

I noticed that any mention of his first misscarriage brought on so many kept back emotions that needed to be let out. He needed to cry to get them all out. I may be his rapist, but that doesn't mean I don't care for him.

_**I'm the payer **_

_**I'm maniving **_

_**I'm the one who's not addicted **_

_**I'm illogic **_

_**Turn the fuck up **_

_**I'm the broken one who fixed it **_

Goten's POV:

I cried on his shoulder last night then let him 'make love to me.' I wasn't sure if it was love, but it felt good. Not like a rape, rapes hurt and left you bleeding, last night he made me moan in climactic pleasure. It felt nice, like it did before all this crap. Him turning 'evil' I guess I could call it. Bringing up my first pregnancy and misscarriage was fucked up and cruel...

"Goten," What? He's still here? He was so quiet, perhaps he was just sleeping I wouldn't know if he was next to me or not, or if he left in the middle of the night. I was too exhausted to care. Not tired really physically, but tired mentally. Just asking myself all these questions. It's just all confusing. First Trunks is happy and giving, my mate and lover. Then out of the blue he's angry and hurts, my rapist and terrorizer. Why can't he just decide who or what he wants to be!

"Koi..."

"Yes?"

"We were invited to a state feast by my parents, this is not an invitation I can turn down so easily, and as much as I do not want prying eyes to see you, we must attend. This thing only happens once a year, though there hasn't been one in almost three years due to Freeza's rampage across the galaxies, occupying everybodie's time, why to kill a party huh? It's suppossed to be a gathering of politicians, celebrities, royalties from different planets, etc. etc. ya' get it right? And as prince I must go and everybody expects to us there, together."

"I understand."

"Plus it will give us an opportunity to tell mom and dad that they are to become grandparents, did we ever tell them? I don't remember..." Trunks curled his arms around my slightly bulging stomach and brought me close to him and snuggled me under his chin. My mate breathed in my scent and sighed, "Don't worry Chibi, I'll make sure that no one comes near you, especially Sanoske Segarea, I promise you that you'll be by my side, always." He kissed my forehead, "I'll protect you."

"And to make sure of that," his voice, oh no, he flip us over so he was hovering over me once more, his claws wrapped around my wrist, not too tight to leave a bruise, but enough to make me wince, "You will _never_ leave my side, even to go to the restroom, understand? You remember my little rules don't you? Good. No speaking out of turn, no running off to find anybody, especially Sanoske and please try not blubber about our privet life. And now since you're with cubs, that will only seal the deal about me becoming King, I can't be King if I don't have any heirs, that's the law. Besides, mother will be so happy." He kissed me again. This time roughly on my lips. It hurt.

"Rest my mate, tomorrow is a big day and I _DO NOT_ want any _mishaps_ at the party..." He left me alone in our room to sob my heart out, my cries once again are not heard.

_**I'm just a child **_

_**With tears in it's eyes **_

_**I am holding this gift **_

_**That is broken **_

I need to leave him. Somehow. I'll find help at the party tomorrow. But how? I don't know, but...I must try.

_**What do I have left now? **_

Trunks POV:

Everything is falling into place. Yeah this party wasn't planned I forgot all about it. But it will give me a chance to show off my pregnant mate and announce to the planet that I shall soon be their King once my cubs are born.

"Perfect."

_**I've seen it all **_

_**I've done it all **_

_**I've seen it all **_

_**I've done it all **_

At the Son's residence:

"Boys!" Exclaimed Bardock, his sons and his nephew looked up from where they sat on the couch, the older Saiyan was holding a large envelope and a big stupid grin on his face, "Spit shine your armor! We are invited to the King's State Feast!"

Gohan's eyes sparkled and grew large as saucers, "That means we get to see Goten-chan!"

Turles and Kakkarot laughed stupidly like their father and Raditz smirked, 'That means I'll get to be close to Yolli...'

The five Saiyans scurried around their home in search of their good armor to wear to the feast.

At the Royal Soldier's Quarters:

"Oy! Sano!"

"Yes commander Jayken?" Sano saluted his superior, "Is there something that you request?"

"Yes," the medium sized commander answered, "Tomorrow night is the King's State Feast, only happens once a year, all the rich and famous of Vegeta-sei wll be there and I'll be needing a few good men for security,damn crooks, always an idiot or two who think they can waltz in undetected and take what they wish like it's some sort of buffet, usually Kenjii would take on this job, but he's off planet, would you like to do it?"

"Yes, of course, sir," His commander nodded in approval and walked away in search of more soldiers, '...Goten...'

_**I've seen it all **_

_**Still can't taste it **_

_**Smashed against the wall **_

_**That brought me to my knees **_

Goten's POV:

_**Their eyes are looking at me again. Follow me wherever I go, I close my own eyes, but I still feel them. The painted pupils of the once living me bore into my skin like fire, charring the flech that cover my trembling bones. **_

_**"Ow! Damn!" I tumble to the ground again clutching my twisted ankle, it's beginning to swell twice its size. **_

_**"GOTEN!" **_

_**"Shit." **_

_**I crawl to my knees and awkwardly regain my footing once more, limping, I continue my escape from the horrifying voice that calls out to me from behind. Picking up a bit of speed I trek down the never ending halls, they seem to always expand 100 feet for each step I take. It's usless to continue, but something pushes me to keep going. My cubs. I can't let my cubs face him, that monster who I once made love to for hours on end. **_

_**"PATHETIC! WORTHLESS! WHORE!" **_

_**His taunting keeps getting louder. I run and run. Suddenly I stop, the floor, it's moving, shifting from right under me, like waved the throw me from side to side. I hurt the walls to my left and right. It's hurts too much to move, I continue again. Now on full crawl, like a toddler I made my away to...kami I don't know where, anywhere, just not here. **_

_**I use the trembling walls to gain my balance though rather difficult to do so. I soon felt a cold hand on my shoulder then another on my arm and another over my mouth to keep me from screaming out my desolation... **_

I gulped in air as I shot up from my bed, "not again..." My pillow was sweat soaked, another nightmare, each time becoming more horrifying and more real. I'm almost afraid to go to sleep now. Ironically I'm afraid to be awake, being awake means I have to face Trunks. Sleep or wide awake, I'm always afraid. I'm so tired of this.

_**I've done it **_

_**Fucked up **_

_**Wasted **_

_**Still in my blood **_

_**But now unseen **_

My face was wet, not from sweat caused by my dream, but my own tears. I gasp for air and once more cry out as I whispered my desperation...

"Please, somebody, anybody, please ...save me..."

_**I'm the hunted **_

Trunks POV:

_**I'm the predator**_

"Yes father we'll be there, yes, oh Goten? No. He's taking a nap right now, father. He's doing just fine, he's gone through a few changes for the better though, as a matter of fact I bet you'll hardly recognize him. Yes. See you tomorrow night, father. Tell mother I love her and Goten sends his love too. Good night, father," I put down the telephone and yawned. It was rather late. Might as well go to bed with Goten, it's a big day tomorrow.

_**I've seen it all **_

_**Still can't taste it **_

_**Smashed to the wall **_

_**That brought me to my knees **_

I walk into our bedroom and curl up with my Goten, my arm draping over his stomach and tail latched around his thigh. He whimpered in his sleep. Ruffling his tail in my palm, I massaged the tip in a soothing manner, soon loud rumbling purrs of calm elicted from my small mate.

That's better.

At King Vegeta's Castle:

"Woman!"

"What Vegeta?"

"The boy and his mate are attending tomorrow night..."

"Oh splendid! I can't wait!" The queen latched on to her mate and gave him a good kiss on the lips, but something was wrong, for the king did not respond enthusiastically as he usually did.

" 'Geta?" Bulma took her mate's face into her small hands and looked into his dark pools, "What's wrong?"

"...The boy...he sounded _strange_ on the telephone..bah...it's probably nothing..." The king wrapped his arms around his tiny mate's waist and kissed her passionately, leading her to their chambers.

_**I've done it all **_

_**Fucked up **_

_**Wasted **_

_**Still in my blood **_

_**But now inside unseen **_

The next day:

"Now you remember what we spoke about don't you?"

Nod.

"Good." Trunks continued to fiddle with Goten's clothing, royal robes instead of bulky armor, making sure _nothing _can be seen.

"Your damn hair, we can't do anything with it, that bothers me..."

"Sorry.."

"That's alright Chibi," Trunks kissed Goten not noticinghis smaller lover'squaking knees.

_**I've seen it all **_

_**I've done it all **_

_**I've seen it all **_

_**I've done it all **_

"We still have a few hours until the party, just relax and going to check on some last minute things, Goten." Another chaste kiss on his lips. Goten sighed the heaviest sigh he ever had, 'Guess I better put on a good show, arggh!'

"Argh!" A sharp pain shot through his body, he clutched his belly as phantom tears slid doen his face, it soon passed, but left him gasping for a breather.

_**Now inside unseen **_

"...What the Hell was that...?"

OOOOOO

Yes, another chapter! Personally I don't really like this one but I needed to keep the storyline going. Ok!

!PLEASE REVIEW:Gives Son Grin: -BlackTigerG2

**Lyrics: I've Seen It All**

**By:Korn**


	22. Ruby Teardrops

I'M ALIVE! No I didn't die, just haven't been really motivated to write, considering I got Summer School starting and all this crap going on, but I guess those are really lame excuses, sorry. But I guess you guys should really be thanking **_Android-2217_**, the author of **Domination.** (Which is really good) **_Android-2217_ **said story and it really got me going, so...thanks.

Author Feedback:

**_urbeautifulsunshine-_** I love twists...yea, Trunks has to, sorry. stupid grin

**_Dimond Sunshine-_** Yay! U love it! About for future reference, don't expect a happy ending for Trunks...or should you...hmmm...no don't. (this goes for **_urbeautifulsunshine _**too, p.s. I love ur name, it's so cute!)

**_inumoon3-_** Don't worry, I'm updating, sorry for the delay, hehehe.

**_mysterygal02-_** talks like a surfer-dude SWEET!

Last Time- We see Goten is living in fear, pregnant and his mate won't stop hurting him. Now he has to got to a ball after all that has happened, can he make it through without losing his mind?

Disclaimer- I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT, I am not Akira Toriyama, I repeat...not Akira Toriyama...no...not me...I don't own ANY of his works...he does...I make no money what so ever off of this fic...not a nickel to my name...I'm staring to depress myself...I'll just...shut up...yeaaaaaah... .

**WARNING: A LAME ATTEMPT ATVERY STUPID AND CRUDE HUMOR INVOLVING BODY PARTS AND MAJOR FLUFF COMING AT YA'! I WARNED YOU!( So don't bitch about it later, ok I'm done! )**

Chapter Twenty-Two

And Like These Gems...

The actual Royal Ball didn't start until after sundown. That's when the castle looked it's very best, it glimmered in the moonlight by the many lights that paint its walls and chandeliers, but not so much as to blind you. They were soft, and you could almost feel the glow of each bulb as you gazed at this magnificent structure with its smooth sculpted surface with etchings of Saiyan history carved into it. Windows sparkled brightly, almost _too_ clean to be real, but not much of a hazard unless you are a bird of course. Silk banners were hung with the Vegeta clan insignia sewed in with gold. The outside gardens, where many of the guest would be loitering in, were trimmed and dressed for the occasion, not a leaf out of place, not one tilted strand of grass, not a speck of dirt to be seen outside its rank. Outside the castle, the moat (which is mostly for show), the gardens, the guards themselves--with thier spit-shine armor, amazingly used commonly by noble woman to check thier vibrant faces in, like mirrors--everything was gorgeous.

The inside of this palace was very bright, lit by golden and white lights, giving the palace interior a hue of honey. Gold and red carpets led up to the throne, to the ballroom, up the large stairs, through the magnificent hallways, past (and into) the gigantic dining hall; about every passage way was decorated by miles and miles of carpets. Crystals were hung on the ceiling and glittered on to the walls like moonbeams. Rows of tables were lavishly set with more crystals, fine silverware, and different sized plates for seperate types of foods, all with the royal crest at the bottom. The air, perfumed with the delictable aromas of the rich delicacies which made these royal gatherings so famous for, meats like beef, fish and a Saiyan favorite--Quupek'e (pronounced 'kuwap-ka') were all being tenderized, marinated, and dashed with foreign spices. Soups were being stirred, salads with purple, orange, violet and green leaves were being tossed, and fine wines were chilling in thier own individual golden buckets of ice. Yes, it was expected to be _the_ event of the year, which ironically, always is.

So if the outside was knighted as _magnificent_ the inside of the palace was most definitely crowned as _perfect._

OOOO

"Hurry up Kakkarot! We are late as it is!" Bardock, who was dressed in his best armor or red and black, was tapping his foot at a quick pace on the wooden floor at the annoyance of his youngest son, who was in the bathroom putting on his best black spandex and taking far too long to prepare for the party, "Damn, you're just as bad as a female!" Bardock's other two sons were play sparing in the living room, already to go.

"Hold on, it's stuck!" Bardock quirked an eyebrow. _'Stuck?' _

"What's stuck!" He called from down stairs.

"Well, I was pulling up my pants too fast and I wasn't looking and now it's stuck!"

_'What..did..he..just...?" _

"It's really annoying too! I've been pulling and yanking for about ten minutes now, but it seems to be snagged, it kinda hurts!" He explained almost childishly.

_'Does he mean IT is stuck?'_

"Can you help me, Dad!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" A faint blush dusted his nose as he screamed at his son, more so, his son's stupidity.

"Sure, why not? It just needs a good tug!" Kakkarot _did_ sound serious. Bardock made his way up the stairs grumbling about his fool of a son, his face red and eyes downcast. He flung open the door, but not without welding his eyes shut, protecting his poor retinas. He could hear a pair of chuckles as he treaded up to aid his son.

"So...what _exactly_ is the... problem?" Kakkarot had a comical expression of pure confusion on his face as he eyed his father, eyes shut tight, teeth clenched as he spoke, and his face was like a berry.

"Uh, Dad? What are you doing?"

"I'm here to help you with your _stuck_ problem..."

"Why are your eyes closed?"

'Cuz I do not want to see my full grown son's junk caught in his pants since he is such an idiot! Doyouwantmetobetraumatizedforlife!" Bardock said quickly, confusing poor Kakkarot even more.

"What? Junk? What are you talking about? My tail got lodged between my spandex and armor, and it's bent in a weird way and it HURTS, just get it out!"

"...Oh, your _tail_ is stuck," Bardock laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and murmured a 'sorry' to his son, who was obviously in pain. He gently lifted up his son's armor and let the tail fall limp to the floor into an awkward position, sprained.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Oh stop your whining, boy." Bardock examined the damaged tail and opened the bathroom cabinet, pulling out bandages and attended to his son, "Stop fussing, boy!"

"But it huuuuuuuurrrrts!" He whined again, his high pitched voice scrathing as he did so.

Father and son could hear laughter from outside the door, obviously Kakkarot's older brothers were getting a kick out of his discomfort and thier father's obvious perversion. Kakkarot gave a 'hmph' and scrunched up his face, Bardock, face still red, continued to wrap the bandage around his son's injured tail.

:Downstairs:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" 'Durrr, it's stuck, Dad!' " Turles imitated is poor younger twin in a ditzy-back water voice and Raditz, his father.

" 'Er, what! It's stuck! Durrr'.."! HAHAHAHA!"

Both adult saiyans were clutching thier bellies as they howled thier laughter about the scene that just played before them. Raditz and Turles tried thier hardest to gain control. but alas, no cookies.

"Shut up! Shut up! Both of you!"

"We- we- we're sorry Dad! Woo, woo..." Raditz tried breathing slowly to contain his giggles and Turles bit his lip. Kakkarot's face matched his father's in a blush, which Raditz and Turles could clearly see. At least they were all finally dressed and ready to head out on thier way.

"Gohan! Lets go!" Called Bardock.

"He's already in the hover, Dad. He's been in there for at least twenty or so minutes," answered Turles.

"Oh, well then lets go."

OOO

In another castle, not so magnificent, very dull actually, and lit up with only mere candles that flickered pathetically, Goten sat infront of his vanity mirror and brushed his hair free from knots that might made themselves known during his short nap after Trunks left to get ready. He reached for a tall lock of hair and slowly brought it down to be brushed, it soothed him somehow to do this. He smiled, which was very rare lately, as he remembered why it felt so good.

:FlashBack:

A young woman with silk black tresses sat cross-legged on the bed she shared with her mate, Kakkarot, with her small three and half year old son placed in her lap. ChiChi had been feeling tired lately (maybe a headache here and there) and took a leave of absence from any missions to gain back her strength, she was positive she would be back on the job in a day or two. As her son sat in her lap, she brushed his soft child hair slowly, taking each lock individually of the other and paid special attention to the task at hand. The soft, yet firm, strands of the brush not only soothed her, but her boy. He smiled and tilted his head ever so slightly with each stroke his mama made. She hummed 'Catch a falling star' (both of her son's favorite lullaby) as she continued to brush Goten's hair.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"This feels good."

"Good. It's suppossed to."

"...Mama...?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I bwash your hair?"

"You want to want?" She teased.

"Bwash!"

"What?" She said again with a small smile.

"Bwash! Your hair!" Goten then fell silent, and scrunched up his face like he was thinking, then corrected himself, "_May_ I _br-brush_ your hair?"

"Yes, you may." ChiChi handed her boy the brush as he crawled out of her lap to stand behind her on the bed. He stroked his mother's hair, imitating every movement she did. He found this quite fun.

"Mama?" He questioned again.

"Yes, Goten-chan?"

"Can we do this every night before I go to sleep, it'll help me sleep!" ChiChi couldn't resist the big smile on her baby's face and nodded yes.

"As long as you want, baby," ChiChi swooped down and cuddled her son. He giggled cutely.

_'For ever and ever.' _

:End FlashBack:

The past 'I love you, Mama's' echoed through Goten's head, forcing him to push his palm to his face to keep him from crying, not wanting to smear the concealer paint on his face. The bruises were from a couple weeks ago, before Trunks got smart and started hitting him in places were no one can see. They were faint, but he didn't want to take any chances and asked one of the servant women (before Trunks fired them) to fetch him some. She was obviously befuddled at the request and asked why. Goten said that he ran into a door when opening it, that his head was in the clouds, so it knicked him good on the cheek. Not wanting to worry Trunks, he wanted to hide them until they fade. She believed it. At least she _looked_ convinced and went on her way.

Looking into the mirror, Goten traced an outline of the memorized paths of the bruise, twitching whenever he hit a tender spot. But no concealer could cover up the bruises on his heart, along with his legs, arms, and back.

He began to brush again.

And he hummed.

Then began to sang, letting his eyes slowly close blissfully.

_'Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket'_ he put down the brush and just stroked each lock on his shoulder,_ 'never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day...'_ He hummed the rest and swayed gently in the chair.

"...You look beautiful..."

Goten gasped sharply and looked in the mirror, there was Trunks, which he hated to admit, he was looking very handsome and sexy. He was wearing full body white armor that flared at the hips and ended at his knees and gold at his shoulders and down his hips to his thighs. Much like what his father wore when he was just a prince himself. The Royal Vegeta Clan mark was large and red over his heart and a long bloody cape bellowed behind him. He wore blue spandex, a darker shade then his normal attire, white boots with gold tip and white gloves with, yes, _gold_ at the trimming at his wrist. On his head was the 'prince' crown, a training crown you could call it, for until he is crowned King. It completly went around his head about and inch and a half in width with rubies and gems incircling it.

" Are you ok?"

Goten nodded, "You just startled me, Trunks, I'm fine."

"Stand up," He ordered, not in a frightening tone, but firm enough to make Goten compley, the younger Saiyan stood up for examination. Trunks looked up and own making dure nothing was out of place, good...good so far...wait...

"Where's your sash?" He asked innocently.

"Oh! I...it's in the drawer...I'm sorry, Trunks." Great, Trunks was gonna hit him again for not being prepared, here it comes.

"This drawer?" He pointed to the drawer on his right, Goten nodded. He opened it up and rummaged through, finding the gold silk one Trunks bought for Goten as an anniversary gift of thier first year. He tossed it on his shoulder and walked towards Goten. He fiddled with Goten's robes, making sure they were not wrinkled, had to be straight. Patted and smoothed out at the shoulders, then the pants, and fixed the collar. Oddly enough, he acted like a mother would to her child on the first day of school.

It was kinda nice.

Trunks then whipped the golden sash in the air, getting of any or at all 'fuzzies', as he called them, off the sash and tied it lovingly around Goten's slightly growing waist, "There, perfect." Trunks kissed the top of Gotn's head, strangely making the young Saiyan blush like a virgin. Trunks raised a brow as his face was contorted with thought and dislike.

"What?" Goten asked boldly.

"Something...something's ...missing...something...OH YEAH!" Goten jumped back a bit at his mate's outburst, then watch him scurry to his dresser near the bed, opening the drawer at the bottom, he pulled out a white circle shaped box with a pink ribbon on top.

"Come here, Chibi." Goten obliged and sat on the bed near Trunks who then lifted himslef up from the floor and sat on the bed next to him.

"Here," He held out the circle box to Goten, "Open it, it's for you. I got it when I went off planet a long time ago. You remember don't you, we were mated for about a month when I went with my father for peace talks with a planet called Houfu, it's a very rich planet, but very weak military wise. Go on, open it."

Goten untied the pretty pink bow and lifted the lid delicatly, not wanting to break whatever is inside the box, what he saw made him gasp, leaving him breathless.

"Oh, Trunks! They're, they're beautiful!" Goten took out a gold crown similar to Trunks but much thinner. In the center was a large red ruby in the shape of a tear drop with tiny emeralds outlining the ruby and on both sides of the tear drop in a very thin curve, almost like a gust of wind (an: like this ) which was used with baby blue topaz gems. And lastly, from temple to temple, incircling the back of the crown were diamonds and crystals, consecutive with each other. All the gems and crystal were so clear and shiny, just brilliant! It looked brand new and _how_ long did he have this again?

"And that's not all, love," Trunks reached into the box and pulled out, by the chain, a necklace. The chain was thin and soft, but very strong, and gold. Gold is a favorite with the Vegeta Clan it seemed. Also what Goten noticed was that the chain was very long, it seemed it would hang about to the middle of his stomach, maybe just a tad higher. The gem itself was a blood red garnet, a _very_ big garent no less. It was the size of an average eight year old's clenched fist, and that's just the diameter around the jewel. The height from tip to end maybe four or five inches. It was also in the shape of a tear drop, the tip though, was rounded and smooth with a small gold loop which flared out slightly on the top and created small pedals, like on a flower with smooth curves, to hook the chain to and secure it. On the garnet itself were thin rounded strips of gold that reached from the gold loop to almost the bottom, but not quite, the bottom was left natural to show off the gem. The gold on the gem intertwined with eachother delicately, intricately, obviously custom-made just for Goten. The garnet boar the Royal Vegeta Clan Insignia, the same on Trunks' chest plate.

It may sound like much, but on sight the gems and jewels fit perfectly together. Subtle for a prince to wear, but daring for someone as shy and self-conscience as Goten. Trunks looked at his Chibi and was surprised to see that the younger Saiyan's eyes were glossy with tears, ready to spill. He clutched both items in his hands, mouth hanging open a bit, still in shock, a loss for words.

"Goten?"

"Trunks, I ...I can't wear these...are these really for me...?"

"Of course they are for you, baka. Who else would they be for? Why won't you wear them?"

"They're too pretty for me to wear...I don't deserve them...all my life I had to wear hand-me-downs from Gohan and my uncles and father...but these, they are too much...I can't accept them..." He shoved them into Trunks' chest, looking rather dissapointed and walked over to his vanity mirror again and sat down looking down at his hands.

"You're wrong," Without him noticing, Trunks was behind him with the crown and necklace in both his hands, "I got these for you, because when I saw them I thought of you..."

Looking into the mirror watching Trunks Goten opened his mouth, wiping away a tear, remembering the concealer, "Why?" He asked, wanting to know why a once third class like him could be brought to memory by a mere glance of gorgeous stones like these.

"Because, like these jewels you are strong, you are beautiful, you sparkle, you're clear and pure...can't you see that?" Trunks then made Goten lift his head to look once more into the mirror by cradling his chin from behind him, "...and like these gems..." The older Saiyan prince placed the delicate crown slowly through Goten's hair on to his head and happily rested there. Perfect fit. Trunks kissed Goten's temples. Then unhooking the necklace, Trunks raised the necklace up over Goten's head and let it float infront of the pregnant Saiyan's eyes, watching it twist slowly, glittering intensely, then lowered it slowly, emphasizing Goten's fascination with the garnet, and fastened it on to his tan neck and whispered dreamily as he did so, "...and you are so, so precious..."

Goten clutched the gem as he looked at himself in the mirror, not believing what he saw, "I...I...Trunks..."

Trunks bent down and placed his hands on both of Goten's shoulders, his face resting next to his, smiling like the day they met, "See? There you are..." He swooped down to steal a gentle kiss, which Goten responded back. Through that kiss Goten forgot that this was the man who had hurt him, hit him, shoved him, called him nasty things, raped him. The vicious cycle was back in action, with a few suave words and charming touches, Goten was entranced, throwing away all the bad memories of Trunks, the nightmares of Trunks, the bruises that branded his skin.

And only with one kiss.

It was all gone.

Trunks' lips regretably left Goten's, whose eyes were still closed, memorizing the taste.When satisfied he opened them to take Trunks' hand and followed him down the stairs. Trunks squeezed his hand lovingly and kissed his lips as they stepped into the stretch hover ship (sent by the King) to be taken to the ball. The older driver smiling, seeing the two obviously in love, then closed the door for them. All the way to the King's palace, Trunks couldn't keep his hands of his pregnant mate, nipping his neck, kissing his lips in long chaste kisses, holding his waist protectivly, bringing Goten to his lap to kiss him more. They were only minutes away when Goten had to be the strong one and tell Trunks to stop, but he didn't want to. Goten laughed softly as he pried off his now hot mate from his body, "Trunks, we gotta go, we're here, Trunks," giggling once more.

The hover car came to a stop and the driver let them in and Trunks whispered into Goten's ear, "Lets have a quickie right here in the back seat, love, I'm so turned on right now..."

Just then a VERY large noble woman, with WAY too much make-up, dark blue by the way, with cheeks like grapefruits with a wart on the left, in one word she was rather...ugly, came up to thier door and greeted Trunks annoyingly, "Oooh, _hello_, Prince Trunks! I haven't seen you in such a looong time!" She laughed, sounding like a pig.

"Never mind..." He said grimacing, looking disgusted, confusing the woman. Goten chuckled, obviously with Trunks _cooled down_, they can go. Now they had to dodge many of Trunks' fans to get inside. Stepping out with the help of Trunks he saw hundreds of people coming towards them after finding out thier arrival.

"...This might take awhile..."

He clutched Trunks' hand even tighter.

OOO

See? I made Trunks NICE this time! Lets see how long this will last. So how was that? I had to do a lot of detail, phew! Kinda annoying really. Tell me what you think! Personally I wanted it to be longer, but you don't have to wait long for the next installmet, 'cuz I'm brewing up ideas right now:Gives Son Grin: -BlackTigerG2


	23. Answering Questions With Questions

I'm sorry!!!! You all must hate me!!! I have been so damn busy with all this school stuff….I'm failing math...boohoo. And when I finally get home I am exhausted and usually take a nap before starting more work. I miss writing fics for you guys, but it is getting harder and harder to continue. But don't worry I finish my fics 'till the end. I can't wait for Christmas Break…oh excuse me WINTER BREAK…I don't wanna get sued for sayin' Christmas. Stupid public school system. Any way, where were we?

Author Feedback

**Android 2217-** Who says this is for you…just kidding! Huggles!!!

**Female- Fighter-** Hehehehe…poke poke poke how's that for torture? Mwahahahaha!!!

**Fire2ice-**…yes…yes I had to. That's sorta the whole plotcookie for you

**Hated Angel with Broken Wings-**Aww, thanks! Yes I am a psychopath aren't I? Teehee! Oh and don't worry about those hornlike structures coming out of my cranium! (.)

**X-Tina Eddie's Mamacita-**Your wish is granted! Bing

Last Time- Trunks and Goten were getting ready for the big ball at the palace, then Trunks surprises his lover with beautiful gifts, is this the end of Trunks' mean streak?

Disclaimer- OMFG! I DIDN'T DIE! AND YES I OWN DBZ AND THE CHARACTERS…_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! _gets blasted by a .45 magnum from a guy in a gas mask Can you guess who it is? If you do, you get a major huggle from your pick of Vegeta, Goku or Gohan! Sorry no TruTen…their mine! Snatch

P.S—Sorry for the weird format….hehe...new computer. Plus, a couple of hugs would be nice, one of my babies died tonight. My pet rat, Bessie, passed away. Sniff But! My story must go on, as so will I!

P.S 2—PLEASE!!! You guys gotta help me, what should I name the cubs!? Tell me if you want boys/girls, how many and names! THANKS!!!

Chapter 23

Answering Questions With Questions

The crowd surrounding the ambushed couple was quickly becoming a horde of locust as they flashed their cameras in the faces of the famous royal couple. Reporters, new people, and fanatics bombarded them with questions ….some very inappropriate, but quite intriguing for those gossip queens of the press. With barely a foot of breathing space the two young royal Saiyans looked out into the sea of bothersome news people. Body guards from the palace saw the plague worthy mob and ran towards Trunks and Goten in a flash to assist. When a rather large and bulky warrior offered his hand to the lavender prince he simply rejected it in a suave manner, his right hand gracing the air in a swift movement, leaving the bodyguard dumb-stricken.

"If these people from the gossip rags came all this way to scribble down half truths in their bloody note pads why should I deprive them my good sir?" The diviner purple-headed prince smirked lazily at the guard, shooing him away. Goten looked up at Trunks with a questioning glance. _'Why did he send him away?! I wanna get outta here!'_ Goten gave a squeak as he felt a familiar appendage tighten around his waist, just above his slightly bulging belly that was masterfully covered by his long red robe with gold trim. Trunks glanced at his smaller lover and raised a brow like he was saying 'sorry, I couldn't resist.' Goten let out a small puff of air he didn't realize he was holding in. Raising his eyes to meet the crowd's, just then his stomach clenched…he was scared….hell, he was downright terrified! His cheeks felt inflamed as questions were being thrown in his face.

"Prince Goten! Prince Goten!" one particularly tall man with glasses and short cut hair spoke out to him, he seemed nice, like someone you would share a cup of coffee on a sunny afternoon in the kitchen.

"Um, y-yes?" Goten asked, feeling a tad bolder than before.

The tall, thin man cleared his throat, "Koijiri Yakamiji from the Saiyan Liberator!" he introduced himself, "Yes, well, Prince Goten, do you and Prince Trunks have any major plans for the upcoming future? Perhaps politically….Prince Trunks' kingship……or anything more…. _intimate_?"

The group hooted and hollered at the bold question, "Wha-what?!" The young saiyan's hair was nearly standing on end…more than usual.

"Yeah, tells us the dirty details!"

"How's it in the sack?!"

"Is Prince Trunks the seme or do you two switch off?!"

"Should the public be expecting any royal cubs in the near future?!"

Goten was beat red, trying with all his might to mold into Trunks' armor in hopes he would magically become invisible inside the collar of his mate's ensemble. Goten shook his head furiously cartoonishly, "Nononononononono, that's dirty! Dirty! You shouldn't be asking THOSE kind of questions! Have you no shame?!" As if the red on his cheeks were some sort of cream, Goten rubbed viciously on his face, maybe it'll come off?

"Well, what do you think, my friends of the press?" a voice rang out smoothly.

"Tr-Trunks?!" Goten yelled in a hushed tone, "What are you doing?!" Clutching the older one's arm, the smaller lover squeezed out of desperation. _'What in Larxuna's name is he gonna do?!!!!!' _

"That is all…" Trunks' hand flicked powerfully, "If you wish to know the details in _depth_, than I suggest you stick around for the party, and then…. **_only_** then will I make an announcement that will quench your pencil's thirst for a good story."

'_He's going to…?'_

With an even tighter grip around the smaller boy's waist, Trunks thrusted a powerful arm on Goten's shoulder, leading him to the palace's large wooden doors that would allow them access to the party inside.

Cries of 'more! more!' could be heard from behind them as they departed, Goten flustered as he was. The reporters without passports inside were being shoved away, Trunks, without even bothering to turn around said, "Let them in, let them all in wouldn't you, guard?"

"Yes your highness!"

OOO

"Damn it! Stop fidgeting with my cloak woman!"

"Vegeta! It is wrinkled, I am simply trying to make you look at least a speck presentable in front of the ENTIRE planet!"

"Bah, leave me alone!"

"You're such a child!"

"Does a child run a planet, no! I am the king, and I said leave me be! And stop fiddling with my crown dammit, its fine!"

"I hope you like dogs Vegeta, because they are exactly who are going to be your bed mates tonight………"

"…"

"Hmph!"

"…I hate you…"

"…I love you too, Veggie-chan…"

OOO

"Woohoo! We're here!"

"Kakkarot, please DO NOT embarrass us tonight, don't act like a fool…or, you know………yourself….do not eat all the food….refrain yourself from saying anything stupid……..…ya' know what?…...just don't talk at all and we'll be fine."

"I'm going to kick your ass Turles!"

"Boy! Boys! Please, shut the fuck up! Remember, we are here for Cub, we haven't seen him in quite awhile, so try as hard as you can to not act like complete imbeciles…no matter how difficult that is for you."

All three of Bardock's sons quieted down, but without giving a huff in annoyance, 'Idiots.'

OOO

"Wow! Look at all the people commander!" A young strapping Saiyan jeered out as he looked from the guard's tower balcony just above the huge ballroom that was soon to be filled to the brim with royals and politicians from around the globe.

"Please try and act diligently, Sanoske, remember we are here to make sure _nothing_ goes wrong," the older commander, Zoqar, bellowed. He saw the young face of his underling Sanoske, crestfallen at being scolded, Zoqar rung an arm around Sanoske's neck and gave him a power noogie, "Aww, come on Sano-chan, lighten up, it's not like I told you to roll over and die!"

"Zo-kun! Stop, let go of my head, I thought we were on duty!" His head was released, Sanoke's hair was disarrayed and strands escaped the band which held them in a pony tail.

"Sorry for acting like a total scrouge, Sano-chan," Zoqar apologized.

Sano pulled off the band and continued to make his pony tail nice and neat once more, "It's okay, Zo-kun! I should be acting more professional anyway," once his hair was back in place, Zoqar smiled a ghostly smile that only Sanoske was able to catch. Zoqar cleared his throat and motioned Sanoske to stand up straight which he did obediently, "Let's go Sano-chan..."

"Yes, niisan..." Sanoske followed his commander back to their posts.

OOO

"Finally, we're safe, at least for now, right Trunks-kun?" The younger Saiyan beamed. He was given only a grunt.

_'What's his problem? He was just all fired up a minute ago with that damn paparazzi! Now all he does is grunt at me like a damn neanderthal?!' _Goten furrowed his brow.

"Goten."

Said Saiyan perked up his head, abandoning his thoughts about his mate, who was now talking to him, "Yes, Trunks-kun?" His hand rested on Trunks' arm, wanting to get closer to him, their chests leaning on one another, "Trunks? What is it?" The older mate narrowed his eyes dramatically, looking as if the smaller pregnant boy was an insect needing to be squashed, " Tr-Trunks-kun...?" The lavender haired prince grabbed for the younger's robes by the tight sash to pull him into a dark hall void of any life but them and the shadows which hid them well.

"Do you remember?" Goten's eyes became as wide as saucers, but shattered in worry, with cracks embedded within the porcelain of his pupils, "Remember what?" He asked boldly.

"What I told you...do you remember what I told you awhile ago?" Trunks began to tower over the quivering form of the pregnant boy, his face was scrunched with big eyes, the look on his palate resembled that of a young boy whose hero just betrayed him by telling him that he was nothing but a fake.

"Oh, please don't tell me you forgot already? Please say that you are not as dumb as you look, Chibi..."

"W-w-what? Trunks-kun I--" Goten sniffled pathetically, trying so hard to hold back the stream of tears that wanted to bust the dam behind his eyelids, "I-I-I don't understand...please tell me...what is it that I forgot..." Ever so slowly, as not to be detected, Goten took a step back in order to get away from his angry mate, but was no good since his robes were in the clutches of his captor. Also not to his notice, Goten's hand was still on Trunks arm, but now was looser than before.

"...the rules..."He answered in a whisper, "the rules that I gave you the day after I caught you acting like a whore with that Sanoske Segarea bastard, you baka!"

"The rules..."

_"I am yours." _

_"And what are the rule?" _

_"I cannot go anywhere or do anything without your permission and/or presence...I must not speak unless spoken to or talk back against your wishes ...and I must fullfill my duties as your mate and your mate only by making sure you are satisfied sexually and must be ready for intercourse anytime and anywhere..." _

_"Good.Good."_

_Trunks licked up Goten's neck making the younger shudder under his touch, "And what else, my whore?" Goten gave a sob when 'whore' left his so-called 'lover's lips._

_'Is that all I am now?'_

_"And...?" Trunks gave another bite on Goten's tender flesh drawing more blood._

_"...and I am not allowed to see or contact my family, including Sanoske Segarea, and if I break this rule my family and Sanoske Segarea will be... _

_"Yes?" _

_"..killed..." _

"Killed."

"So you DO remember, those rules still apply you know, especially here, no doubt we are going to run into those rubbish eventually, too bad, I was hoping for a delightful evening...oh well..." Trunks' face got right up to Goten's with a sickening calm smirk placed on it, his arms encircled the younger's waist, "So if you do not want to be attending any funerals any time soon...you WILL behave yourself, Chibi."

"I understand."

"I understand...'what'?"

"I understand, sir."

OOO

"Well hello, Sushi-san!!"

"Bulma-sama!!"

The two women embraced in a friendly hug, "It has been so long since I have seen you Sushi-san!" The queen squeeled at the older woman in front of her, her long red gown with silver decor wafted behind her.

"Yes, it has Bulma-sama!"

"How long exactly?" Asked Bulma. Sushi thought a moment, a long slender finger gracing her chin with small taps as she brain stormed, "At least seven years, dear, my darling little Bento and your Trunks would play hide-and-seek in the castle corridors." She giggled at the memory of her son, Bento and the young prince trying to outwit each other into not getting caught by one another, "Speaking of your son, I am SOOOOO sorry for not attending the Induction Ceremony, I felt awful when I found out I missed it. But my husband, Umeboshi, had to meet an ambassador from some low class planet and could not get out of it, I apologize."

"Oh, it's alright, Sushi-san! Come on, lets go bother our husbands, haha!"

"I'm game, just like the old days..."

The two women walked through the building crowd in search of their husbands, Bulma's mate the King, and Sushi's mate, Umeboshi. Umeboshi-san was head director of the King's bank and financial advisor, he was always off with delegates and important people to ensure that Planet Vegeta-sei would remain the wealthiest planet in the galaxy. He was rather built, with bulging muscles that gave him a false appearance of a mighty general, not a mere accountant. He had large sideburns that reached to the bottom of his chin and connected in the middle, his eyes were smoky and his face looked to be chiseled from the finest stone. To say in the least...he was quite dashing.

"So...Umeboshi-san...tell me, how **_are_** we doing?" The King asked Umeboshi, "Everything running smoothly, correct?" King Vegeta stood regally, his arms crossed over his puffed out chest that demanded respect and answers when he needed them.

Umeboshi scratched his sideburns, a nasty little habit of his, "Heh heh, better than ever your highness! Stocks are up and well, exportation and importation is tip-top, and our alliances dare not step one toe out of line, heh heh." Vegeta wished he could smack his own face out of frustration, why can't this damn fool give him a straight answer, maybe some statistics or charts or something would be nice!

"How...prosperous, Umeboshi-san...now if you excuse me...I need to go get a drink..."

"So later than, Sire?"

"Of course."

"Oh and bring your lovely wife, the queen also, Sire!" Umeboshi jeered brightly with a large grin on his face, he scratched his sideburns again.

"...a really _strong_ drink..."

OOO

"B-Bardock…?"

As Bardock entered the refined castle he heard his name being whispered, "What the Kami was that?"

"BARDOCK!!!"

The Saiyan bearing a red bandana turned to the source of the sound_, 'No way, it couldn't be?'_

"BARDOCK!" Said Saiyan smiled at the vision he saw before him, a tall strapping Saiyan with a spiky pony tail and a strong chin ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug…behind the large red curtain in the back where no one can see them of course.

"TORAH!! It's so good to see you!!"

"Same here Little Buddy!"

"Jeez, Torah, don't call me that…." Bardock had a tinge of pink across his nose as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Torah only gave a cheeky smile, "Alright then, how 'bout Chibi then, I use ta' call ya' that all the time!"

Bardock looked at his feet and blushed, "Torah…."

"BWAHAHAHAHA!! 'Little Buddy' ? 'Chibi'? you're shittin' us right?!"

Turles sneered, "Raditz! Please get a hold of yourself! And stop yelling! We are in the palace you know, in case you have forgotten…" The younger brother shook his head at his older brother's stupidity.

"Mphmphmfmphmphmhhm!!"

Again Turles had to be the kill joy and scold his twin to swallow his food before speaking, "You two are hopeless…I give up….you two are idiots…"

Kakkarot and Raditz both gave huge smiles and jeered, their hands shot up in the air comically, "BUT WE'RE YOUR IDIOTS!"

Bardock broke out with a heavy sweat drop on the back of his head in embarrassment, "Hehehehe……"

Torah cocked an eyebrow, "So…Bardock, these your cubs?"

"Yes, unfortunately, Torah…bunch of morons if you ask me."

"Gee, thanks, Dad, love you too," Kakkarot blurted, each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up……" Bardock bounced back at his youngest as he turned to Torah with a warm smile on his face as Torah did the same for him.

OOO

"Trunks-kun?"

"Yes?"

"When are we going in, Trunks-kun?" Goten asked timidly, his whispers barely audible to the older prince, and he knew why. Trunks knew that Goten did not want to anger him, he remembered the rules, and he will follow them to a 'T'.

"In a bit, I wish to have some peace and quiet before we go in that madhouse, you have never been to one of these things so I can understand if you are confused," Trunks brushed a few strands of his hair out of his eyes, "Just a bunch of old coots yammering about the business and welfare of Vegeta-sei, and how much money they have, and to whom their kids are mated to, blah, blah. Nothing exciting id all I can say."

The two princes sat quietly on the bed of Trunks' old room, far away from the party that was commencing, the room was filled to the brim with solitude and no noise what so ever. Trunks, without shifting his head, glance to his side where his mate sat. Goten's hands were politely folded on his lap and his gaze turned downward. The purple headed prince admired the beauty in front of him. Goten was wearing his long red robes with gold trim, the gold colored sash wrapped neatly around his waist that was beginning to show visibly if you looked hard enough, his boots were mostly black with red lining near the soles, and the crown Trunks had given him sat with dignity on his head. The necklace that was also a gift hung around his neck, the chain just barely hiding the bite mark Trunks had given him.

"Goten, I know you think I am rather harsh to you, but believe me, I love you…."

Nothing but silence from his mates lips greeted Trunks. Goten began fiddling with the jewel attached to the necklace out of nervousness.

"…I do, really. I am only doing this for your own good, you know. I just want to protect you from them, keep you safe from the dangers in the real world. With me you are safe from war, poverty, and you always have food in your belly and a roof over your head. This is all for you."

"…but why….?"

"What?"

"Why do you hurt me then?" The younger's voice was small and frightful, but he continued on wanting answers, "if you want to protect me from horrible things I understand, but is it absolutely necessary to include your fists? To push me around? To make me feel worthless?"

"Chibi…." Trunks said warningly. Goten stood from the bed and took a stand in front of Trunks who was still seated staring directly into each other's eyes. Goten's voice picked up in volume.

"And who the Hell are 'them'? It's hard to…." Goten fell to his knees, sobs quaked his pregnant body as he cried on the carpet, "…It's hard to understand you anymore Trunks, and I'm beginning to believe I _never_ understood at all…."

Trunks left the bed to crouch in front of his mate, "Goten, shhhhhhh," he cooed, "It's difficult, I know. Don't worry it'll all be clear soon," the older Saiyan kissed the younger's temple twice, smelling the sweet scent in Goten's hair that came with the pregnancy. Goten couldn't help but whimper, soaking in the loving embrace of his mate.

"But?"

"Shhh, hush now…." Trunks kissed Goten again on top of his head, minding the crown, he took it off and placed it on the ground near them, "I want to make you feel good."

"Trunks wait, no, I can't," Goten tried weakly to push away Trunks, but he felt drained from today's events and the fact the cubs were sucking on his ki. Trunks only continued by assaulting Goten with a barrage of kissed to his neck and cheeks, he gave a couple of nips under Goten's chin and Adam's apple, he sucked on his neck, making sure to massage the bite mark, "No, Trunks…stop…I don't want—"

"….I'm just making you feel better…." The elder prince took Goten into his arms, carrying him to the bed; he finally took Goten's lips with his, the younger succumbing to his kisses.

'_Just follow the rules, Chibi, and we'll be just fine.'_

OOO

Are you guys even MORE confused? Haha, I couldn't help but bring in Torah, I think he is so sweet. Is there something going on between Torah and Bardock, if ya' want it, just tell me! Phew! I hope you guys like this chapter, ('twas more thean 3,000 words) it was more of a filler than anything, but it's something! Okay 'member to review and tell me what you guys want for the cubs, okay! GOOD!

-BlackTigerG2


	24. I Beg For Your Forgiveness!

_**BLACKTIGERG2:**_

**_Guys! I am sooooo sorry for NOT updating, you can throw rotten tomatoes at me if you want! sniff I understand!! But school has been a bitch in heat lately! But I am going to try REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, HARD to update by this Sunday the latest! But I need more reviews to get me motivated, thanks to everybody who has reviewed and gave me some mega confidence!! So I'll see you guys this weekend!! (THIS GOES FOR ALL MY STORIES!)_**

_**--Bent to your will, BlackTigerG2**_


	25. Walk Away

Da! Dada! Da! Here I am ready to serve you, my readers! Sorry for all the delays, but school...yeah...plus I finally got internet in my computer in my room so now I don't have to wait for my brother to get off to do my job. I am neglecting my homework for you guys so you better appreciate it! I also did not foresee me getting sick and being knocked unconscious by cough syrup, so again, my apologizes.

Author Feedback 

Tarn Vedra 5-I know! The suspense is killin' me!!

Candeesponge...-Yes! Now my job is done!

Dimond Dragon--huggles Dimond Dragon Sorry for misleading you!!!! Here have a cookie

Go10&Trunks4ever-I think I'm startin' to confuse myself now...

Last Time: Our main characters are noe at the ball, including some guest Trunks does not want anywhere near his Goten. Grampa Bardock is reunited with an old comrade...this could get good.

Disclaimer: I'm 16, completely dependent on my parents and still in highschool..yea...not making much off of this fic now am I? And I do not own Christina Aguilera's "Walk Away"

WARNING: Near the end of this chapter, it gets sorta intense, with violence and sad stuff and flash backs. So if you are sensitive or whatever, just skip it. I'll tell you when it starts! Oh, also, ALOT happens in this chapter. I hope you guys do not get confused...

Chapter 24:

Walk Away

"Stop it..."

"I'm not touching you..."

"Stop it..."

"I'm not touching you..."

"Kakkarot...!"

"I'm not touching you..."

"Kakkarot! Please leave your brother alone!"

"But Dad, I'm not TOUCHING him..."

Kakkarot's index finger hovered a mere two and a half centimeters from Raditz's temple, he CLEARLY was NOT touching his older brother, so thinking he was in the clear, he continued to pester Raditz to no end. Bardock wished he would just drop dead where he stood. Torah found it quite amusing, the act of imaturity reminded him of Bardock and himself when they were cadets at the academy. If only Totepo were here to see this.

"...Little brother...if you do not pull that finger away right now, you won't have a finger left at all..."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

In one swift movement Raditz turned his head and aimed his large teeth at his brother's finger, luckily Kakkarot was quick to catch on and snapped his hand away pulling it towards his chest in safety. Kakkarot whimpered pathetically as he hid behind his twin who could only smack his forehead in shame. Raditz sneered, "Don't...touch me..."

OOO

A man with glasses prowled the ballroom. He didn't bother mingling with the guest for which he had no interests in such as lowly captains and Dukes, no his prize was nowhere to be found actually. He clutched his small pad of paper that was hidden in his long brown coat, the pen, the very pen he recieved from his great uncle when he got his first writing award was tucked safely in the brim of his brown _Fedora_(1) that sat atop his head. Many of his colleagues thought him a sore thumb considering how he dressed and much more. He never wore armor before in his life, never attended the academy, never fought or brawled for fun, he was void of any distinguishable muscles, wore thick black rimmed glasses, and his clothes were...odd. And whenever this fellow was questioned about his appearance he would reply, 'Haven't you ever seen **_Casablanca_**?' And that of course would leave his co-workers mind boggled, asking around what the in Kami is **_Casablanca_**? And ironically, said outsider would never explain this strange phenonemon **_Casablanca_**, making him seem even more odd.

Yes, Koijiri Yakamiji was an oddball, but he was comfortable with himself, never really paying any mind to the stares or comments he recieved constantly. He was an award winning journalist, and damn good looking too, at least that is what Koijiri thought...

OOO

Goten was lacing back up his sash when Trunks came up from behind and cuddled him into his arms, the younger's head tilted back to kiss under the older one's chin. It was Goten's zillionth attempt to make a proper knot so his sash did not slip off, but he was failing miserably since the damn bloody knot would not stay tight enough for it to stay in place.

"Ehhhh! Trunks-kun!"

"What?"

"...Help me?"

After knots were tied and hair was combed and a double take in the full length mirror, the two princes headed towards the winding staircase that lead to the large room where everybody was waiting for them. The two of them stood diligently at the top of the staircase, Trunks offered his mate his arm which Goten gladly took, his nerves were a wreck and he needed the support. The argument that took place nearly and hour or so ago was long gone from his memory, but he did remember to not disobey Trunks and stick close to him. But what if he saw Sanoske? Or if Sanoske came up to him? He prayed that they can avoid any confrontation that might cause a riot.

"Ready now?" He was answered with a tiny nod and a small 'let's do this' signaled the older prince to begin their trek down the long stairs.

A Duchess from the West was the first to take notice of the planet's princes and bowed respectfully. As if it were contagious, the whole parlor was bended at the back, cowtowing to the royals. A small blush could not have been avoided as Goten looked out to the people.

"Trunks and Goten...took you two long enough to get down here..."

"My apologizes mother, we were held up for a bit, but it's all taken care of," Trunks replied now at the bottom of the stairs. The Queen smiled and gave each prince a kiss of the cheek, "Come now, your father has been waiting."

OOO

"So Bardock, how has everything been?"

The smaller Saiyan captain was sipping on some rare wine as he and Torah leaned on the edge of the balcony located outside far from spectators. Both had agreed that they were getting headaches from the constant chattering inside and the annoying bickering of Bardock's sons.

"Oh, nothin' really. Had cubs, cubs got big, they had cubs, their cubs got big..." Bardock cleared his throat by gulping some more of the blue liquid.

"Why are you so nervous, Chibi? Never since I have known you to be a bundle of nerves like this. You need to relax a bit buddy..."

"I'm sorry Torah, it's just...it has been so long, it is if you had just gone out to go buy some milk and never came back, but NOW you are back just without...the...milk..."

The taller warrior laughed, "You're babbling, Bardock..."

"I know..."

A small sigh left the lips beloning to Torah as he stared at the smaller man, a tiny smile etched on his handsome face. Bardock turned to see his old time friend_ staring_ at him and began to fidget with his glass and scratched his head, "What?"

"Nothing," was all he got.

OOO

"Uh, Turles? Can you tell me exactly what the Hell that is?" Kakkarot pointed to the strange colorful concoction sitting atop of the buffet table. It was rather mushy to the touch once it hit the inside of your cheeks and tangy to the tongue, but once it hit your stomach, it churned, pleading for mercy. Shivers raced up and down Kakkarot's spine as he sampled a spoonfull, "How can these money bags it this crap?"

"Don't ask me..." Turles, by taking a glance at his baby brother's face could tell that the hidious dish was NOT getting anywhere near his palate, "Wonder how they make it purple though..."

OOO

"Trunks-kun?"

"Yes?"

"..um...never mind..."

"Goten...?" The two princes were being taken to Trunks' father, escorted by his mother who chatted about the prestigous guests that were currently there at the party, too bad that the two boys paid her no mind, too immersed in their own conversation.

"Really it's nothing, Trunks-kun," Goten turned his head away, but then remembered to smile out to the crowd that formed a long line on either side of the red carpet that lead up to the throne. On both sides, the high society of Vegeta-sei stood on their tip-toes to allow themselves a look at the planet's future. Small guests, such as the children of the parents who run the planet zig-zagged in between their mother's and father's legs, also wanting a look. Goten saw this and couldn't help but smile and rub his belly. One little girl imparticular with black curls at the ends of her spikes, with the largests eyes had he ever seen, caught Goten's attention. She was so adorable! Goten silently hoped that his child or children, whether it be a boy or girl, was cute like that so he could cuddle him or her all the time and spoil the child or children rotten.

The girl looked to be shy for when Goten smiled at her in a freindly gesture, she hid behind a women's long blue dress with a cute blush across her cheeks.

_'Must be her mother,'_ he assumed.

"Psst!"

"Huh?"

"Goten, pay attention, we are at my father's thrown, just bow and act polite so he can get this over with and get some food..." Trunks informed him.

"Oh, okay," he whispered. Goten had to admit, Trunks was right, this doesn't seem like a popular place for a boy his age. He'd rather be out in the fresh air and getting dirty then being here with all these rich people. Plus he was also hungry, or rather, the occupant or occupants of his belly were hungry. As they approached, King Vegeta stood tall, or at least as tall as he possibly could. He took his wife's hands in his and help her take her seat in her own throne chair, he then turned to his son and his mate. Trunks bowed deeply and voiced, "Father." Goten tried to do the same without falling over since his stomach, even though he was barely beginning his pregnancy, was heavy for him, forcing him to place a stable hand on his abdomen to balance himself. Luckily, no one saw him he though.

"Sire."

"My dear son and his loyal mate, hope you two are enjoying the festivities?" Vegeta knew better, fully aware taht the two boys will probably be bored out of their minds as he was, especially with Umeboshi-san.

"Of course Father," Trunks answered smoothly.

The Queen's gaze turned to quiet boy next to her son, "And you young one?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

Bulma only laughed softley at the young boy's polite demeanor, fully knowing that he was nervous as Hell, "How are you enjoying the party?"

Goten knew that all eyes and ears were him one wrong move and he'll be the laughingstock of all Vegeta-sei. The very same feeling he had at the Induction Ceremony was creeping settling in once again, he was a poor country boy who just so happened to marry above him. He had no idea how to respond.

"Just be truthful boy..."

"Yes, sire...well, to be honest things could be a little bit..._better_..." A large collective gasp came from the audience, how dare that street rat insult the Queen in such a way as to dissaprove of her ball?!, "No wait! I mean...what I meant to say was that, things could spice up a bit." The frightful boy became bolder, "I am sorry your majesties, I do not wish to be insolent or inconsiderate but I have to say that this whole ball is boring and dull. And I bet that many others would agree with me..." The audience was silent, "right...?"

"YEAH!" A voice came from the crowd and the voice came from a slim male with tall spikes, "It's boring!"

"Toshihiro! (2) Your highnesses, my son, he is thick in the head and rather stupid contrary to his name!" A thin man, whose legs appeared to be too long for his body, pushed through the crowd to fetch his delinquent son, "I am so sorry!" The man grabbed a hunk of his son's hair to force his head to the floor, the boy's entire body in a cowtow, "Beg for their forgiveness!"

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"BEG!"

"Father!"

"Toshihiro!"

"..."

"HOSHU-SAN!" (3)

"Yes, my Queen?"

"It's no problem, really..."

"Oh, my apologizes..."

Hoshu-san lifted his son from the floor but still held tight on to his son's tall hair, who by the way, was wincing in pain rather comically. With a final bow, the father and son duo left the scene with consecutive _ow's_ fading into the distance. Goten was laughing in embaressment with a look of confusion on his face that could rival his father's, "W-was that my fault?"

"So, Prince Goten, what could we change to make this party more delightful for your age group?" The queen asked, "You certaintly are not the only one to feel the way you do. Hoshu-san's son has proved that..." An array of chuckles were heard from the audience.

Goten gave a shrug and answered, "Newer music?"

OOO

The dance floor was jumping thanks to the request given by Goten. The music was foreign tot he Saiyans, Bulma was told that it was exclusively imported from Earth, a planet with many amusing products and becoming a favorite to Vegeta-sei. That planet had everything! Strange, but colorful clothing, sweets (a treat called chocolate was a personal favorite of the queen) and many other things that Vegeta-sei had never seen before until they signed the Intergalactic Peace Treaty with Earth.

Back on the dancefloor, Saiyans of all ages, young old and in between were all enjoying the changes. For years the ball had been a drag, whether the attendees complained or not...which none ever did knowing full well that if they did it would be their heads. The lights were dimmed a bit and the chandelier's tiny lights blinked rapidly in turn of one another. It was finally fun...

OOO

"Damn! Hey Raditz look at that!" Raditz took Turles' advice and looked out into the crowd of dancing people, wait...dancing? Never before had Raditz seen so many Saiyans dance. Hell, HE was Saiyan and he never knew Saiyans COULD dance. How out of character.

"That is strange..."

"Shit! Kakkarot is choking on that purple goop again, I gotta go help 'em.."

"Sure..." Raditz barely heard his brother over the music and the fact that he was strucked with the best idea ever, and idea that would lighten up this party for him personally.

_'Yolli..' _

OOO

"Bardock, we need to talk about the past."

"Why?"

" 'Cuz we both know that we both want to talk about it."

"Says you."

"Stop being so damn immature."

"Immature am I, Torah? Well I am so sorry for acting the way I am!"

"You're lucky we are outside, or else you'd be making a scene and causing a ruckus, and I'd have to pop ya' one. But of course, I wouldn't be suprised, you were always good at that, Chibi."

"Don't call me that, Torah."

"Why? Why can't I call you 'Chibi', that was pratically your name for your whole life since we have been friends, which I will remind you began when you were four and I five. Why do you hate me now?"

Silence was chilling to Torah. Bardock turned his head away from him, not even a grunt to inform Torah he was alright. The younger warrior's shoulder quivered, his face still hidden from his long time best friend, but Torah knew better. This was just like last time...

_:Flashback:  
_

_"Please look at me, Chibi..." _

_"I can't," replied the younger boy, the 17 year old saiyan refused to look at his best friend who was abondoning him, "I'm not allowed." _

_"What? Why?!" _

_"Because if I allow myself to look at you I might not be able to tear my eyes away again, it would be just too hard for me..." _

_"Chibi-chan, please look at me. I have to see you one last time before I go!" _

_"Before you completley ditch me for some slut?!" _

_"Bardock! That is totally unfair, you know that this was arranged since before my birth, but I had no idea about it until like a week ago! It's not my fault, I tried everything I could to stop this marriage, but...father and the girl's father...they made a pact. Apparently that my marriage to this girl will get my family out of debt, it's for them, no matter how much I protest against it." _

_Torah watched his friend who sat next to him on his bed, he saw Bardock's head begin to face him, but halted__,"But what about-?"_

_"About what, Chibi?" _

_A moment of silence past, then another...it continued until a sniffle echoed through Torah's room. Torah knew that this was going to be difficult, telling his life-long best friend that he might not ever see him again. Torah was just a fetus in his "mother's" womb when his father, Daigoro (5), made a pact with the Kagawa family that lived on a settlement not on Vegeta-sei, but on a colony planet belonging to Vegeta-sei territory called Aaeoon located in the 2nd district of KingVegeta the Fourth's territory. (4) Torah was scheduled to leave in four days and to be wed in seven, he didn't have much time to do what he has planned to do. _

_"Torah," Bardock finally turned to his best friend only to grab hold of the older boy's collar and pull him on top of him. Bardock laid on his back, his head cradled on Torah's large pillow that carried his scent, Torah, being much larger then his companion, dwarfed the younger boy under him, "Right here, right now, Torah...please?" _

_"B-Bardock?" _

_"We don't have much time...I know what you are thinking. 'Is this Bardock? Showing his emotions so publically and spontaneuously? There's gotta be a catch!' Well, tell me Torah. Have you ever seen me weep like this before? For the past 13 years we have known eachother, have I ever bawled this much." _

_"No, you haven't. Even when your brother died when we were kids...yes you were depressed, but never cried," Torah's large hand played under Bardock's eyes, his salty tears smearing across his skin, and leaving trails down to his neck. The younger's large black eyes were beginning to redden and Bardock's body shuddered. Torah knew that his best friends emotions were getting the better of him and that if they did do what Bardock thought that they should do...it would be a mistake, "Bardock--" _

_"Call me Chibi...please..." _

_"...Chibi...we can't--I can't. It wouldn't be right, it would only make our parting even more unbearable. I care for you, I do, I care for you so much, but this-- this is too far..." Torah lifted himself up, leaving his smaller friend feeling naked and ashamed. _

_"But Torah? You care about me? CARE? Is that all--just 'care'? I don't understand. Torah I LO--" Like a jolt of lightening, Torah pinned his friend tot he wall, with his right hand over Bardock's mouth, rendering him his ability to speak. _

_"Don't make this any harder on you, Bardock!" _

_"CHIBI!" The younger corrected, "Please! Call m-me Chibi, Torah-kun..." A hard sob caught in Bardock's throat, but continued pushing himself, pleading to his best friend to make love to him before he left...it never happened... _

_Three days later, Bardock swiftly ran down the familiar dirt path leading to Torah's small home which he shared with his fathers, kicking up small rocks as he skidded down the road. Bardock knew that Torah and his family were leaving tomorrow for Aaeoon and to his fiance. The spiky haired teenager grimaced hard. He picked up speed when he reached the final stretch of the path. _

_"Torah?! Hey, I'm here! Torah-kun!" Bardock reached for the door...locked? They never locked the door during the day. Bardock flew up to Torah's window on the second floor, jiggling the latch a bit (a motion he has done many times), the window shot up, letting him inside. _

_"Torah? TORAH?!" _

_Complete silence greeted him. _

_"T-Torah?" Bardock's feet led him to his best freind's room, opening the door, he could not stop himself from sucking in air sharply through his teeth. Torah's bed, dresser, desk, rug...even the posters with the Academy insignia were sheered off the walls. The void that met Bardock was too much. _

_"How could he leave without...?" The young saiyan bit his thumb, a strange copper taste invaded his tongue. _

_Blood. He is well acquainted with the substance, all the sparring sessions with Totepo and Torah always left him bruised and bleeding, but this time, Bardock was the one to spill his blood, "...never telling me? We never got to say good-bye properly..." _

_Bardock then noticed that on the ground, abandoned, a long peice of red cloth laying on the floor, probably from one of Torah's old spandex or shirts. Picking it up, Bardock shredded the cloth then wrapping it tightly around his forehead as he sobbed and shoulders shook. _

_"I'm sorry Torah...but I hate you..." _

:End Flashback:

"You were gone...four days, Torah. FOUR days was what you told me! But your packed and left after only three, you lied to me..." Torah walked towards Bardock slowly, opening his arms for embrace, "Don't touch me, Torah!"

"Chibi..."

"My name is BARDOCK you old fool!"

"I didn't lie to you, my father believed that if we were to leave on the third day instead of the fourth, it would have been easier for us. He hated long good-byes...I tried to convinve him to let me see you, but...you knew my father, Bardock. He was a hard ass. Dad tried to reason with father though...(6)" Torah trailed off, "I'm sorry."

OOO

Goten sat at one the tables sipping a glass of water slowly, he began to feel queezy several minutes ago and sat down. He watched with a smile, looking out into the crowd, people were dancing and small children laughing. _'This ain't such a drag.' _

"Hey, beautiful..." A voice came from behind and warm lips sucked on his neck, "Wanna dance?"

"Trunks-kun, you know I can't dance," Goten smiled, his mate's lips trailed up his neck to the top of his head. Trunks gave him a big kiss to the younger's hair, savoring the taste of Goten's shampoo.

"Come on Chibi, let's dance..."

Goten scrunched up his face like he was thinking and smiled, "Okay, but nothing too fast. I feel sick to my stomach." Trunks held out his hand to grasp his love's hand and led him to the dance floor, luckily a slow song came on, Goten was grateful. Trunks' arms came around his mate's waist while Goten's arms found refuge around Trunks' shoulders, his head leaned on Trunks' chest. Closing his eyes, Goten took in Trunks' scent. He then heard the woman softly speaking as the song began. She sounded so sad...

!Warning Begins Here!

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo **_

_**What do you do when you know something's bad for you**_

_**And you still can't let go? **_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooo **_

She started to sing.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooo **_

_**I was naive**_

_**Your love was like candy **_

_**Artificially sweet**_

_**I was decieved by the wrapping**_

_**Got caught in your web **_

_**And I learned how to bleed**_

_**I was prey in your bed **_

_**And devoured completely **_

_**oooooooooooooooooooo **_

Goten listened intently to the lyrics, he found them so beautiful, and yet in the pit of his stomach he felt like he understood the woman's pain...but how? Trunks held him closer, tucking Goten's head under his chin. Goten's eyes remained closed, forgetting all the other people on the dance floor, listening carefully on the music.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooo **_

_**Oh, oh **_

_**And it hurts my soul**_

_**'Cause I can't let go**_

_**All these walls are cavin' in**_

_**I can't stop my suffering**_

_**I hate to show that I've lost control**_

_**'Cause I, I keep going right back**_

_**To the one thing that I need **_

_**To walk away from **_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_'I will not cry!' _Goten buried his head into Trunks' armor, trying as hard as he could to not let out a sob_, 'What's making me feel this way? Why do I wanna cry?!'_. His lungs hurt. His throat was dry. His arms un-wound from Trunks' shoulders to encircle under his arms, his hands slowly raking up and down Trunks' back, and every once in awhile they would rest on his shoulders again from behind. One small tear ran down his cheek as he began to remember...

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo **_

_**I need to get away from ya' **_

_**I need to walk away from 'ya**_

_**Get away, walk away, walk away **_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooo **_

_'Please, not now. I don't wanna remember that here. It's all in the past! Please stop...' _

_**oooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**I should have known**_

_**I was used for amusement **_

_**Couldn't see through the smoke**_

_**It was all an illusion **_

_**oooooooooooooooooo oo **_

_'When we first met, he was so nice. We laughed, we kissed, we mated...but it happened all too soon. Something went wrong, or something was wrong from the beginning...it was as if it was all planned from the start. No, shut up Goten, don't think like that...it can't be that...' _

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo **_

_**Now I've been licking my wounds **_

_**(Licking my wounds) **_

_**But the venom seeps deeper**_

_**(Deeper, deeper) **_

_**We both can seduce **_

_**But darling you hold me prisoner **_

_**(Prisoner) **_

**_ooooooooooooooooooo_**

_'But he changes so quickly. What's wrong with him? He can be so kind and gentle, then he transforms into this...creature, a monster that takes pleasure in hurting me. Does that make him feel strong?! Agh, my chest hurts, and my stomach feels strange. It's alright little one(s)...' _

_**oooooooooooooooooo **_

_**I'm about to break**_

_**I can't stop this ache **_

_**I'm addicted to your allure**_

_**And I'm fiendin' for a cure**_

_**Every step I take**_

_**Leads to one mistake **_

_**I keep going right back**_

_**To the one thing that I need... **_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_'She's right...no matter what I do, it's not good enough for him. He tells me it's wrong and I'm too stupid to take care of myself, that's why he does...but I always go back..._' Goten quivered in Trunks' arms, it did not go unnoticed, but it was not Trunks who caught saw the small boy shake. Trunks sniffed his mate's hair once again.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_**I can't mend**_

_**This torn state I'm in**_

_**Getting nothing in return**_

_**What did I do to deserve**_

_**The pain of this slow burn?**_

_**And everywhere I turn**_

_**I keep going right back**_

_**To the one thing that I need**_

_**To walk away from **_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_'Why did he want me anyway? WHAT did I do to earn the right of getting hurt like this? Why do I stay?'_ Goten rubbed his belly with his right hand._ 'What's going on?' _

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Everytime I grasp for air**_

_**I get smothered in dispair, it's never over, over **_

_**(ooh) **_

_**Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare **_

_**I let out a silent prayer **_

_**That it be over, over**_

_**(ooh) **_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooo **_

Goten slowly looked up from his head's resting place on Trunks' chest to face him...

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Inside I'm screaming **_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo **_

...Trunks looked down also, he smiled.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Begging and pleading **_

_**NO MOOOORE!**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooo **_

The frightened boy quickly averted his eyes to the floor, in hopes Trunks did not see the fear in them.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**My heart has been bruised **_

_**So sad, but it's true **_

_**Each beat reminds me of you **_

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

"Baby, are you alright?" The aqua haired teen asked quietly, "Do you wanna go sit down?"

"No..."

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**It hurts my soul **_

_**'Cause I can't let go **_

_**All these walls are cavin' in **_

_**I can't stop my suffering**_

_**I hate to show that I've lost control **_

_**'Cause I, I keep going right back **_

_**To the one thing the I need **_

_**Oh! **_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooo_**

"...You're shaking..."

"I'm fine, really..."

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**I'm about to break **_

_**I can't stop this ache**_

_**I'm addicted to your allure**_

_**And I'm fiendin' for a cure**_

_**Every step I take **_

_**Lead to one mistake**_

_**I keep going back**_

_**To the one thing that I need, oh **_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo **_

"Why are you crying, koi?"

"No, I'm not.."

"Yes you are, you're still shaking, why are you crying?"

"Hormones, that's all."

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**I can't mend **_

_**This torn state I'm in **_

_**Getting nothing in return **_

_**What did I do to deserve **_

_**The pain of this slow burn? **_

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_'It's all coming back to me again...no, I don't want to...' _

"Goten? Chibi?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**And everywhere I turn**_

_**I keep going right back **_

_**To the one thing that I need **_

_**To walk away from **_

**_oooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**"YOU'RE A FUCKING MORON!" **_

_**"TRUNKS, PLEASE DON'T!" **_

_**His words...**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo **_

_**I say... **_

_**I need to get away from ya' **_

_**I need to walk away from ya' **_

**_Get away, walk away, walk away _**

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo _**

_**"HOW DID I EVER GET STUCK WITH SLUT LIKE YOU?!" **_

_**"STOP!" **_

_**His insults... **_

_**oo Only thing I need to do is walk away oo **_

"Stop, Trunks-kun..."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**I need to get away from ya' **_

_**I need to walk awy from ya' **_

_**Get away, walk away, walk away **_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**"Where the Hell do you think you're going?" **_

_**"Just leave me alone...please. I don't want to fight anymore..."**_

_**"Come back, Chibi! You are not leaving!..." **_

_**His punches... **_

"Goten, what's wrong with you? Hey..."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**I need to get away from ya **_

_**I need to walk away from ya' **_

_**Get away, walk away, walk away **_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **_

"_**It's Sanoske huh…you and him been fuckin' huh! You slut! That's why you don't wanna kish me!"**_

"_**No Trunks…" **_

"_**Liar! Liar! Liar!" **_

"_**Trunks-kun! Stop you're…you're hurting…me! Ow!" **_

"_**Don't you love me anymore Chibi….?!" **_

_**...he lost his footing on the narrow steps... (7)**_

"...the fall..."

"Goten, what the Hell?"

"_**It's gone…when you fell…it's gone."**_

"Gohan told me, but I didn't listen.."

"Koi?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**I need to get away from ya'**_

_**I need to walk away from ya' **_

_**Get away, walk away, walk away **_

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

"_**What's gone?!"**_

"_**The baby…your cub…it's gone.." **_

"I've been so stupid..." His grip began to loosen on Trunks, shaking his head, tears in his eyes, he ran from his mate and the dance floor. Running to who knows where, too blinded by sadness, and the memories of his unborn child.

_**"K-koi? I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mean it...I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, forgive me?" **_

_**"..." **_

_**"Chibi, I love you, please." **_

_**"It's alright, Trunks-kun..." **_

_**"I love you so much..I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." **_

_**And he always apologizes, when he doesn't mean it... **_

"...I always go back...not this time..."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Get away, walk away, walk away **_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Goten stopped. He longer could run, well it wasn't much of a run, but a sudden burts of energy flowed through him, so he could leave. He walked blindly down the halls, ignoring the chatter around him. His head was down, and his arms cuddling his stomach. He walked and walked until he bumped into something hard. He didn't even bother to looked up to apologize, "...U-uh, sorry..."

"Goten-chan?"

"Gohan!" The younger brother embraced his older sibling, he cried.

OOO

(1) Fedora- you know, those old detective looking hats that Humphrey Bogart wore...

(2) Toshihiro- Intelligent + wise

(3) Hoshu- Conservative

(4) Vegeta the Fourth- Trunks grandfather, so that would make Vegeta (current) the Fifth

(5) Daigoro- Great fifth son

(6) Torah's 'Dad', not father. Which means the 'Dad' was the male who got pregnant in the relationship, like Goten

(7) From chapter Twelve: Just Stop It!

Phew! That was alot. That was pretty emo if you ask me. At least there was some comedy in the beginning. I love writing about Raditz, Turles, and Kakkarot. They're so funny! At least Gohan is back. Sorry that Goten was a little Emo this chapter. If you guys get confused, just let me know and I'll try to clarify! Thanks, and leave reviews!

-BlackTigerG2 ::Gives Son Grin::

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	26. A Game of Charades

**Very important:** Hello everybody, I'm sorry for the delay. But some um...**bad** things happened in my family. (My Uncle died...my bff called me saying he was going to commit suicide and I had to spend the whole day with him...I flunked math...it goes on) and it took all my attention from writing. But I'm better now, a little stressed, but okay. So please forgive me.

Finally it's Summer. Even though I have Summer School, it's only 4 days a week for 4 hours so I'll be updating alot more then I am now. Oh BTW, it was a Birthday a awhile ago, now I'm 17, yah! Still don't have a job or license, yah!...waaaait...

Author Feedback To: 

kristy--Well, I don't want you to die so here ya' go!

Candee--Oh thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the kind words, it's reviews like yours that make me want to write. Personally I have missed it.

Female-Fighter--...suspense! SUSPENSE! I'm evil...

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT, just the sick, twisted things festering in the bowels of my brain.

Chapter 26:

A Game of Charades

Lost.

He was absolutely, pathetically lost. And not only that, but the predicament of being lost has caused him to feel stupid. Absolutely and pathetically stupid. Here he was, a grown man, a fantastic warrior, and quite the intellectual---and here he is, lost. Halls upon halls upon halls was all he could see and he had vastly traveled those very halls in hopes he could 'un-lose' himself, but it only lead to failure, in fact getting him even more lost.

Gohan had no idea as of how long he had been missing from his family, but he knew that it was a great amount of time. He could faintly hear music and laughter, but they were muffled from the thickness of the palace walls. Several feet of stone and portraits of the royal family blocked the noise which he hoped would lead him to where he needed to be. HOW he got lost in the first place was also a mystery to the young Saiyan, he could have sworn on his mother's death bad (Kami rest her soul) that he was right behind his father when they presented their invitation to the guard at the front entrance. With a nod and a stoic expression the guard let them in with no problem...excluding a minor glare or two, and perhaps a small mumble containing the words 'damn' and 'third classes'. But Bardock and his pack ignored him, knowing full well that they could take out the insolent man without stressing a hair out of place.

"This sucks, how the Hell am I going to...?" Gohan's mind wondered on how he got himself into this mess. His brain traveled back and hour or two ago, with him and his family on the way to the party.

**FLASHBACK**

"OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"Bloody Hell, Kakkarot, calm yourself. Damn fool." Bardock shook his head with an arched brow as his youngest son prattled on excitedly about the ball. The man's bum bounced happily upon the seat inside of the hover vehicle, his fists loosely clenched, Kakkarot hummed to himself--unashamed of his obvious jubilance..

"Kakkarot, stop acting like a total moron. I can't believe I'm related to you," Turled ruffled his little brother's hair playfully, something that he rarely ever did since they were children.

"Hmph!"

"Oh, stop sulking, brat..."

"You guys are _meeeaaaaannn_!!!"

"Be quite!"

"But Turles!..."

The bickering in the hover car went unnoticed by the eldest of the three sons of Bardock. Raditz stared blankely out the window, the scenery passing by quickly but, to him it went all too slow. As if time was never discovered, the present remained still and unmoving. Clocks and watches stood with stoic expressions on the faces. Sun dials could not catch the rays of the suns to create any shadow. Raditz caught every detail as they flew passed.

The dull golden color of the weeds that interrogated the planet by stealing away and erradicating the moist, lush green grass that tried desperately to take root and salvage any nourishment it could aquire by photosynthesis, but only to meet a sad end by the hands of the sun. Vegeta-sei is a very dry planet, but every so often one would come across a small oasis or tiny jungle that has somehow adapted to the dry seasons of the Saiyan planet. The flora that can survive, praise the rainy seasons that generously spares a few worshiped drops of water---the moisture stored away until it is called upon.

Raditz uncovered that if you were to stare at a rock long enough you can illustrate a figure or face within the hard stone, this was especially helpful all the times he is forced into the small hover car with his entire family that would do anything but get along and not nag his ears off. Hmm, how convienent.

The large Saiyan's favorite, although secret passion, was the clouds. They are always altering their shapes, morphing into a small mammala, then a flower, then a side of meat during lunch hour. Raditz's eyes went unblinking, half lidded, continued to stare out the window. The two twin brothers and their father did not take notice, too enthralled in their own epidemic of Kakkarot's stupidity and Turles' constant criticism towards his little brother. And let's not forget Bardock who had been silently elected to be the middle-man, tearing the two apart when things got out of hand.

Nobody noticed Raditz.

That is, except Gohan.

Gohan watched his uncle watching the weeds, the rocks, and the clouds. He knew that Raditz was a much deeper and wiser person then he lets on most of the time. Usually he was, well, a brute. Loud. He fumbles with small objects since his own hands would dwarf whatever he was holding. Gohan also knew his uncle had a philosopher buried deep inside. He remembers being younger, before the birth of his otouto and the death of his kaasan. Raditz would always ask the younger Gohan his opinion on whether their way of life was full filling. The constant planet invasions, the battles, the wars, the blood, the death, being the one to orphan dozens of children--Saiyan and alien. He had admitted he loved to fight.

But that's what makes his whole theory of disproving Saiyan culture drip with a perspiration of irony. He loved to smash in the faces of his enemy, becoming stronger and over powering his opponent, proving that it was HE that was superior and the victor.

Raditz also talked about...love.

How love _should _be.

How love _should _make a person happy.

How love _shouldn't _be taken away so ferociously from someone.

Especially the love of a beautiful woman and a son who loved to be cuddled.

If only...

"Gohan?...Hey, brat!"

"Huh?"

Gohan was pulled out of his stupor. His uncle no longer stared out the window, or even in the vehicle for that matter. Gohan found it ironic that Raditz was the one in the first place to space out and day dream, whilst HE was succumbed by the same gentle fate.

"Come on, we're here..."

"Oh, sure, sorry Grampa..." The family of Saiyans began their trek up to the main gate.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So how the Hell did I get lost?"

Gohan continued his way down the empty corridor with only the slightly dusty carpet beneath his feet to mock him. Gohan took a look around, the corridor he was in gave the impression that not many have ventured inside. No lights illiuminated the stony walls (Gohan had to grope the vertical walls to find his way a couple of times.) It was obviously older then most of the other parts of the palace, the stones used to build the walls were cut into thick sqaures, and were a slight gray. A material that has not been used in construction for many years, more specifically when he himself was barely a pre-teen. There were cobwebs in the corners and dust on the floor, leaving foot prints in its wake. It was dark and gloomy. Not at all anything one would find in the palace of King Vegeta.

You'd think that such an uninviting scenery laid before him would signal a tiny part of his brain to turn back, that he was most definitly not going the right way. But his Saiyan instinct naturally intrigued him. It was a small adventure yes, but an adventure none the less.

"What in the...?"

Before him was a bright light.

_'A light...here?' _

The white light peeked through, to what it looked like to Gohan, the bottom of a door.

A pink door.

A pink door with purple, yellow, and violet flowers.

And on a golden plate, slightly rusted and brown from years of not being cleaned, Gohan read one name and one name only.

"Bra..."

OOO

"I'm sorry."

"Torah? I-I, this is so difficult, it hard to accept that--"

"Please believe me when I say...I'm truly, truly sorry, Chibi..." Bardock looked deep into Torah's dark eyes and knew he was not lying, he WAS sorry. Torah's brows were dipped, a tiny crease between his eyes was stiff and sad. As if waiting for Bardock to take him back, Torah got down on his knees and took Bardock's hands in his.

"Look at me Bardock! Pride means nothing to me as of right now...I am on my knees for you. Vulnerable and pathetic...Have you ever thought in one thousand years a SAIYAN would say such a thing? 'Pride is nothing'...if I... lose my best friend in the process...please..."

"Torah?" Bardock, taking pity on his old friend, helped Torah to his feet, their hands still interlocking, "I am the one who should be sorry. I have been so selfish, in hating you all these years caused me to become bitter. Never before have I felt as happy as I was when I was with you, that is, until my grand cubs were born." He donned a ting smile. "I never did give you the chance to explain yourself, so I too portion of the problem."

"So, where does this put us?" Torah squeezed the younger one's hands in anticipation.

"Right where we should be..."

Bardock cocked his toes to push him up to land his lips on his best friend's left cheek. Torah smiled stupidly, both of them blushing lightly at their 'out of character-ness'.

"..."

Bardock looked at his friend quizzically.

"Wha-?"

"You HATED me for how long?!"

"Shut up Torah..."

Bardock gave his famous Son grin.

OOO

What Gohan saw behind the 'Bra' door made his mouth hang open. Everything was pink and frilly and fluffy...obviously it belonged to a young girl. He looked around quickly in the anxiety that the girl whom this room belonged to might show up. An awkward situation the he wished to avoid. But something deep inside himself urged him to take another step, and another...until he stood in the middle of the room. The plush carpet was white, white as the freshest snow fall as possible. And it looked so soft and inviting to lay upon, perfect for any little girl to tumble upon her belly for a day of coloring in her favorite picture book. Gohan was tempted to toss away the contraptions on his feet (many call them boots) and feel the shaggy rug between his toes.

The walls were a bright pink with light swirls of violet mixed in, daises and tulips graced them as well. Posters of favorite cartoon characters and singers and female fighters were pinned on the walls. Some of which Gohan recognized.

"Strange, these are pretty old. These shoes haven't been aired in years."

On the pink frilly bed were dolls, lots and lots of dolls. Some were bears, bunnies, porcelin dollies with those creepy glass eyes, even little plush warriors such as elites sat next to the teddy bears. Gohan gave a little smile. He always wondered what it would have been like if his mother gave birth to a little girl, if she hadn't died that is.

Gohan had about enough of the girly scenery, he turned to walk out when a picture on the tiny white table caught his eye. It was in a flowery frame; it contained what it looked to be the girl's family. A man, a women, the girl herself he supposed and...

"Hmm..that's strange..." Gohan eyed the frame, there was obviously another person in the photo, but the head of said person was sheared right off. Leaving him a stranger...

"I better go," he headed towards the door.

OOO

Gohan began to hear conversations much louder now, maybe he was getting close? Hah! Victory.

"Now I can actually enjoy myself with something to eat and maybe some of that wine..." Gohan rubbed his hands eagerly, the flavor of the exotic meats and drinks were already tantalizing his palate. He was about half way through the long hallway to make his way to the main hall where everybody was at, his mind still pre-occupied with his stomach when he felt a force upon his chest.

"...U-uh, sorry..."

"Goten-chan?"

"Gohan!"

Gohan leaped into action and hugged his little brother tightly. It was then when Gohan noticed that his otouto was sobbing, and he seemed to be injured according to his arms that were wrapped aggressively around his belly.

"Goten? W-what's wrong with you?" The younger Saiyan continued to cry into his brother's armor. Gohan looked around quickly, checking if anyone else was around. Phew, safe. Gohan pulled Goten into the first room he saw, closing the door behind him he turned to his brother. Or at least he tried...

"Damnit, it's frickin' dark in here, where are we?" The older brother heard a sniffle before Goten answered, "the broom closet...you gotta...turn on the light...it's hangin on the ceiling...pull the chain..." He rubbed his nose roughly. Gohan did what he was ordered to and waved his arms comically in search on the chain to turn on the light.

"Ow!"

"Brother?"

"I'm okay, I hit my hand on something hard, where the hell is that damn--"

The light turned on with Goten holding the chain gingerly, a small smile on his lips and tracks of salty tears on his cheeks.

"Er, thanks..."

The smaller Saiyan let go of the chain and headed his way to sit down on a bucket of floor cleaner, he held his head low.

"Goten?" The older brother walked to his brother, his hands made his way to the younger one's shoulers, "Goten, look at me. Tell me what's wrong, then we can fix it together, okay?"

He was rewarded with silence.

"Please?"

Now he got a shaken head.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders heavily.

"You don't...know?"

Again with the shoulders.

Gohan gave a tired sigh, "I can't help you if you won't tell me. C'mon Goten, we haven't seen eachother in forever, at least say you missed me...I missed you...alot."

"..."

Gohan clicked his tongue, he spotted another bucket in the opposite corner and pulled it up next to the crying boy. He sat himself on it, it was rather uncomfortable.

"Are you sick?"

Goten shook his head.

"Um, are you hurt?" He asked remembering how Goten was clutching his stomach.

Goten shrugged only his right shoulder, which Gohan knew signaled, _'maybe'_ or _'a_ _little'. _

"I can't keep on guessing Goten, just tell me...okay how about this...?"

Goten finally looked up as his brother grabbed his arms to make him stand, Goten looked at his quizzically.

"Let's play charades!"

"But--" Gohan quickly placed a finger on his brother's lips to shut him up, "Uh, uh, uh Goten-chan--you were the one who didn't want to say anything, now you must pay the price and play charades even though you had magically regained your voice as of right now..."

"Go--"

"What did I just say?" The elder one gave a smirk when he saw his brother pout like a child. At least he wasn't crying anymore. Goten stood straight as his brother sat back down on the bucket.

"Proceed."

Goten held up seven fingers.

"Okay, seven words.

Eight fingers.

"Eight syllables."

One finger then another.

"Alright first word and second word..."

Goten pointed at his eye.

"Too easy...'I'...'I'm'...'I AM'!"

Goten tapped his nose signaling Gohan was correct. Goten laughed a little, feeling a tad better now, and a little stupid for playing charades in a broom closet. He then held up three fingers.

"Third word."

Goten made a gesture with his arms, rounding his stomach in a circular motion, becoming increasingly wider as he went.

"Um...fat? I AM FAT!' "

Goten shook his head furiously. He then made another gesture, this time he made a movement that looked like he was cradeling something...

"Um, a child, a baby?...pregnant...'I am pregnant'... YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Goten signaled to settle down and shoved Gohan back down on the bucket.

Goten made a letter with his fingers that seemed to look like a teepee.

"A...Ah..."

Goten looked around the room and saw a rope, he grabbed it and pointed at the tip.

"Rope...knot...end...ooh...and, AND!"

Another point at his nose.

Goten then made a gesture to his wedding ring.

"...marriage...wedding...man and wife...husband...TRUNKS!"

Goten pointed at his nose. It looked like he was going to cry. His eyes were glossy, but he continued on.

"I am pregnant and Trunks..." Gohan recited.

Goten then angerly kicked the bucket he was once sitting on the pounded on the walls continuously, he ended his little scene with pretending to wring his own neck...he fell to knees crying, this was real.

Gohan left his seat and cradled his brother. Goten then pointed to himself sadly, his hand crumpled to his chest.

Gohan knew the answer...

"...'I am pregnant and Trunks beats me'..."

Goten pointed to his nose for the last time.

He never stopped crying.

OOO

Okay that was...different. I am trying to update more this week on so on. Again I am sorry about the delay. Everything is better noe really. Except my parents always raggin on me all the time. ::Sigh:: Please review::Gives Son Grin::

-BlackTigerG2


	27. A Brother Betrayed

Okay so here's the dealio---MY comp is mega sick with ad ware so I am using my parent's computer in their room. This sucks because they know NOTHING about my little partial-ness to yaoi. evil So, pray that I don't get caught!

And I know I am neglecting my other story "Romance and Retaliation" but I DO have a new chapter…..on my other computer, so I won't be touching that until my comp. is cured. This will probably take about a week or two. T.T My poor baby!!

Disclaimer: I cannot own this series of DB/DBZ/DBGT….if I did—welllllll, hehehehehe! Ya' know what I mean.

Chapter 27

A Brother Betrayed

The dank drip-drip of a broken pipe was the only thing attempting to make any noise at all in the barely lit closet; whose inhabitants remain silent. The eldest, deciding whether it was either shock or hatred that kept him from speaking—he did not know. While the youngest sat on a crooked box, stiff and cold. His eyes averted to an unoccupied corner in the small broom closet—the farthest from his brother mind you. His mind was numb; the idea of attempting to percept on the situation was out of the question. He was confused, who was he now? Can he change it? For months upon months he was an actor. Actors are given lies on paper and are expected to breathe life into them. Whilst Goten, he played everything by ear—how he spoke to others, his mannerisms, what he spoke about to Trunks (more specifically anything that could be traced back to his family) all they ever spoke about to each other was about his pregnancy, possible names, living arrangements, Trunks' soon to be crowning……

They weren't mates anymore—they were—they were……

…he doesn't know WHAT they were, even if they were anything at all.

It is difficult to explain how what exactly what was wrong---well obviously Trunks was hurting him, physically, mentally, emotionally, he stranded him in a castle---far from his family, he was able to control every aspect of his life.

So why did his heart—

"Goten-chan?"

His eyes never leaving the sight of the cobwebs spun so intricately in the corner by the eight-legged artisans, he spoke so solemnly, a breathy response that did not surprise Gohan in the least, "Yes?"

The elder brother stiffly lifted himself up from the wall and with heavy steps made his way to his smaller brother, "What do want to do? I'll follow you; whatever you seem fit," he embraced him gently, like a pauper would shelter a cup of porcelain that he has stolen from a rich man—knowing its true value, "You know I love you, and I'll always take care of you—even though that this past year…."

"Save me."

"What?"

"Save me—help me—take me away from this awful place, please Gohan!" The smaller Saiyan clutched his brother's armor tightly, his death grip never loosening when his brother lifted him from the dirty box to his feet.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

OOO

So sweet this kiss was.

So sweet, Torah's lips remained on the skin that was Bardock. The two elder Saiyans--not once leaving the balcony to rejoin the other guests—to content with each other, exchanging kisses and smiles of affection. Though with each one-thousand kisses they shared, not one landed upon one another's lips. It was a silent promise or vow or perhaps an understanding, but not since their late boyhoods have they shared such a coming together of a mesh of lips. They shall wait. Even though their Saiyan instincts are nagging at their libidos—they decided to wait. To wait for that one kiss.

"Torah?"

"Hm?"

"What has your life been like all these years…..with that female your parents made you mate?"

Bardock's back leaned contently on Torah's chest and stomach, whilst Torah being much taller then he, his rough and callused hands lightly gripped the edging of the balcony—staring—just staring out past the large houses of the upper-class Saiyans; past the streets; shops; alleys; just over the hedge of the palace gardens that sat silently just under them.

Torah leaned forward, wanting closer contact with his long lost friend. With a malicious smile, Torah rested his chin on Bardock's left shoulder, nudging his cheek lovingly against Bardock's.

"My past after you….," his large, masculine arms came to raise his hands to his smaller companion's shoulders, close to his neck, kneading the taut muscles there, Bardock falling into a state of pure euphoria and bliss "….is not a fairy tale, Chibi. It is full of disappointment, pain, hatred, and very few moments of peace and contentment ….." Bardock sucked in a sharp breath for he could feel the rough calluses on Torah's hands—sliding down his arms slowly—temptingly slow, "Kita was a strong woman, independent, and hard headed, hehehe."

"What are you chuckling about you old fool?" Bardock asked with slight annoyance.

"It always amazed me on how much she reminded me of you, of all the time I spent with her, I couldn't help but feel melancholy and think of you."

Bardock forced himself to look downwards at the large bush garden, wanting to hide his face—it turning more and more red as Torah spoke. And with Torah practically groping his forearms, it did not help any the situation. Bardock felt Torah release a large puff of air from his chest, he continued with his history.

"Kita, from the very first moment we met, I knew she was trouble. I remembering her glaring at me that day, and all I did was give her my name and kissed her hand. Bardock that woman packed a wallop—damn feminist. Told me to stay the bloody Hell away from her. I only did what Father told me to do—"Be a gentleman"—I thought females liked getting their hands kissed by handsome men…"

"Well, one out of two ain't bad, Torah."

"Why you little! Do you want to hear more or not?"

The smaller one elbowed the tall one playfully in the gut, the other gave a mock pout which Bardock found adorable, "Ya' know I was just funning with you, you twit."

Torah cleared his throat, "ANYWAY…Kita was easy to avoid for the first year, I left her alone and she left me alone—we slept in different rooms (which we never told our fathers about)—it was a simple arrangement. That is until we were forced into trying to produce a cub……………."

OOO

The two Saiyan brothers made their way through the castle, everyone trying to get a peek at the prince as he was being scurried away by an older Saiyan—hand in hand. But nobody seemed to be bothered that their prince was being taking away in such manner.

Go figure

They continued on making merry—the only way a Saiyan could—with lots and lots of food and lots and lots of drink. More specifically, wines from all over the planet and some imports that were especially delicious. There was vodka and rum and whiskey and beer and tequila and schnapps (all thanks to planet Earth) and a strange orange drink that was extremely sour but warmed the stomach.

The food was quickly disappearing—the meats ripped and torn, the greens chewed and swallowed, the tiny snacks consisting of small meats and spices on a salty cracker were gobbled and digesting. The appetizers floated among the large crowed, the waiters' platters filled to the brim with meats, fruits, and cheeses. Only the purple goop sat untouched by any of the Saiyan, not counting a loud Kakkarot who apparently found it to his fancy. Turles turned away in disgust.

"By the Gods, little brother! How in the seven Hells could you eat that—that—stuff?!"

The youngest brother swallowed harshly, "Don't you _'little brother'_ Turles. Just because you were born a minute sooner--!"

"One minute AND thirty-two seconds, little brother, mind you….."

"—does not give you the right to hang it over me and bring it back up everyday—"

"…Kakka…."

"—_everyday_!"

Turles gave a slight huff and smile, "Alright, brother—I won't bring up my superiority everyday from now on, it bothers you that much."

"Really?!" Turles grimaced a bit seeing the purple something on his younger brother's chin, "Yeah I guess….but that won't mean I won't it up every once in awhile."

"But you just said…."

"YOU said not to bring up our ages EVERYDAY, and I shall not bring it up EVERYDAY, just ever so often……."

"…"

"What?"

"I hate you so much," Kakkarot continued eating, Turles picked up his large goblet of liquor and drank it heartedly, "Turles?"

"Oh, so you ARE talking to me."

"I'm being serious…."

"Oh, do tell young one," another gulp and a slightly drunken smile etched on Turles' face, "I am itching to hear your insight on anything, hic."

Kakkarot looked to his left and then to his right and grabbed for his brother to only drag him to a corner, the large burgundy curtains sheltering them from the other occupants' sights, "Kakka, what the bloody…" Turles saw the solemn look on his younger brother's face, "Kakkarot?"

"I'm worried," Kakkarot folded his arms and leaned on the wall, his eyes downcast, "On what…?" Turles pressed. Kakkarot huffed and shook his head, the spiky tresses on his head swayed softly, "You_ know_?"

Turles eyed the other Saiyan, his eyes squinting in thought, "What are you—ooooohhhh, you mean the boy…"

"And other things, Turles."

"What brought this on so suddenly, ten minutes ago you were merry and feasting with the rest of us and now….what are thinking little brother?" Kakkarot did not notice the "little brother" comment and continued staring at his boots, Turles frowned, and he thought that the insult would bring about a reaction of some sort. He didn't like it when his Kakka was upset. A sad face did not suite him.

"I thought that if I ate and waited, Goten would show up or something, and I could talk to him. But I haven't seen him the entire time we have been here, Turles! And now….it's my damn instincts, they are telling me to go find him. And now Gohan has run off somewhere, not to mention Dad and Raditz! I guess I'm a worry wart."

Turles looked over his shoulder to see of anyone was watching them, coming to the conclusion that nobody was paying them any mind, he pulled his little brother into an embrace and treaded his fingers through his hair; identical to his own, "No, your not Kakka, you are just father. A father whose concerns consist of his both of his son's welfare. And I do not believe that is a bad thing. Besides, you know that we ALL worry about Goten AND Gohan—he has been acting very strange lately. Plus he have no idea on what has been going on with the cub. Goten always did find a way to get into trouble…"

"Yes, but…"

"AND has a remarkable ability to get himself out of it, with or with out us."

"But that is why I am even more worried, how do we know if he needs us or not?!"

OOO

"Wait, Gohan!"

"Wait for what?!"

"I gotta get my pre-natal meds from the room…"

"Can't we get some more after we get you out of here?" Gohan asked, a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"No, these are special meds that the Doc gave me—since I had a miscarriage before, these are to not only help who I am carrying, but to make me stronger as well. Sorta by using my ki I think. So we can't get these outside the palace, Gohan."

Gohan let out a breath of heavy air, "Fine, where's the room?"

OOO

The two brothers made it up to the room that Goten shares with Trunks whenever they visited the King and Queen, Goten reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather large key that curled at the ends, "Just let me get the pills…" He pushed open the door, "…and we'll be out of here—!"

"Oh, Goten!"

"Your Majesty?!"

"Please dear, I told you to call me Mother, you are my son-in-law you know. It's only right."

Goten stared at the slender woman in front of him, the Queen's blue hair almost shined with the pale moonlight penetrating through the curtains, she was sitting up on the bed, her tiara on the small desk next to her. She looked to have been napping.

"Uh, Bul---Mother…" Goten's tongue felt strange and fat, calling the woman who birthed the man you murdered his child and rapes him "Mother" was unsettling, but she herself was a sweet woman. So he held no hatred towards her specifically, "I know it is probably none of my business, but what are you doing in here? And with the door locked? I thought Trunks and I were the only ones to have a key to this room?"

The Queen gave a small titter, "Oh, dear, I have been caught haven't I? Well, sweetie, I felt rather fatigued downstairs at the party and all. I did plan the whole thing so I became tired after a couple of hours of dancing and making small talk with delegates. You understand don't you? And for the matters of the key, shhhhhh, don't tell my son I stole his copy from his robe's pocket while he was not looking. I only wanted to rest and of course the most obvious place to look for me if wanted would be mine and the King's chambers so I decided to come up here and take a quick nap. Oh dear what time is it?"

"It'd nearing close to midnight Ma'am…" Gohan peeped. Bulma finally took notice of him and approached Gohan to take his face in her hands, similarly how she did to Goten upon their first meeting.

"And who is this handsome young man Goten?"

"This is my older brother Gohan…."

"Oh! Your brother, so sad that we haven't met sooner, but Trunks tells me that your family is very busy most of the time, so many missions I hear. Strange you are not all elites!" She beamed happily as she released Gohan's face, she turned to Goten, her smile never fading, "Come! Come!"

She took hold of Goten's arm then looped her own arm onto Gohan's, "How's about you two young men escort an old woman back to the gathering, yes?"

"Well, ya' see—!" Goten began, stuttering, but with a tug from the stubborn and strange woman that he called mother-in-law, all three were well on their way to the party. The very same for which they tried to escape in the first place.

"I am certain that Trunks is worried sick about you…"

"But, Mother, I really can't…errr….I feel tired and wished to lay down, like you had…"

"Nonsense! A boy your age should be bustling with energy, a ball such as this should not tire you out so quickly, perhaps you have been slacking on your training, no?"

And still she smiled.

"Really! He nearly fainted!" Gohan joined in on the lie, which did not help since Gohan never mastered the art of fibbing, "He should really lay down…"

"All he have to do is get some food in him and perhaps some liquor to warm his belly, it's quite unhealthy for a boy your age to become tired so quickly. Now, on our way!"

And continue to smile still.

It was quite creepy.

Without realizing it (perhaps being distracted from trying to lie their way out of returning to the party) the boys found themselves back to where they started.

Goten sighed heavily.

Gohan took notice and frowned.

"CHIBI!"

The Son brothers looked up to see the crowned Prince Trunks, pushing his way through the drunken crowd, making it towards his mate and brother, "I have been looking for you! Where were you? I nearly called the National Guard I was so worried!" Trunks embraced his mate, showering his lips with a large and desperate kiss. Goten's body meshed against his mate's, his lips crushed harshly. Mostly through the fact that Trunks really was worried about him….maybe.

"I looked everywhere! Are you okay?" Trunks automatically placed a hand on Goten's stomach. His breathing was heavy and ragged, a thin film of sweat daggled mockingly on his brow, "I was running all over the palace, Nappa too. But you are fine right?"

Goten looked confused, his facial features contorting in deep thought, but in his heart and belly….a fluttering sensation swelled. That feeling that people say they get when they are near someone they truly love and know that they loved them, and they have been gone for so long then finally reunited.

That feeling……

….that feeling….

The feeling that Goten used to get when Trunks kissed him for the first time and made love the first time….

He knew that Trunks was truly worried about him, and searched for him. It made him feel wanted and loved. Goten's eyes became misty and blurred.

To Gohan's shock, his baby brother embraced Trunks, tucking his chin under his mate's for comfort, "I'm fine, really."

"Otouto?"

"Ah, Gohan, so called to see you again. I do hope you are enjoying the festivities. I haven't seen the rest of your family, where are they?"

Gohan lightly grimaced, grinding his teeth he answered, "I do not know, my prince."

"Hm, well maybe next time. Come on, Chibi, we have to go and make our announcement," Trunks, with Goten still in his embrace, took the younger's hand and led him away from his older brother. Gohan beamed directly into Goten's path of sight, he could barely make out the words from his brother's silent lips_, 'I'm sorry, brother.'_

OOO

The King sat, looking quite bored on his golden throne, his face was propped up by his clenched fist, his brows were low and his eyes were crescent. Listening to Umeboshi-san ramble on and on about politics and such—with him not ever giving a straight answer—a good day does not make.

'_If he scratches his beard one MORE time--! KAMI, he just did! That bugger, I swear on my crown, I'll--!'_

"Your Highness?"

"YES?!"

"Is that the two princes up there?" Umeboshi-san pointed to the podium on the stage where the orchestra was originally playing, Trunks, stood proud and regal. Goten just looked embarrassed, a cherry stain across his cheeks. He told Trunks he hated such attention!

Trunks spoke loud and from the diaphragm, he gripped his smaller mate's hand as he smiled out into the crowd.

"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME! ATTENTION! My mate and I have an announcement!!!!"

The crowd of Saiyans looked glass-eyed to the stage, giving a small cheer to their prince. Soon they quieted to hear what he had to say.

"As you all hopefully know, this is my lovely mate, Prince Goten the First!!!"

"HUZZAH!!" The crowed roared. Trunks motioned with his free hand to quite down so he can continue. Goten blushed even more.

"And of course all the paparazzi here tonight know that I promised them something to write about in their little papers, so here it is!!!!"

A loud hush rose from the audience, them inching closer to the stage to get a better look of the two princes. They cupped their ears and widened their eyes as Trunks spoke once more.

Trunks thrusted his free arm into the air and gave a huge grin, "I—_**WE**_, actually, are pleased to announce, that Prince Goten the First, my darling mate, **IS WITH CUBS!!!!!"**

"HUZZAH! HUZZAH! A ROYAL BROOD!" Cheers and wallops roared from the drunken Saiyans, all relieved to know that the House of Vegeta was to continue. With new royal cubs on the way, the future was secure.

"LET'S DRINK TO OUR PRINCES' GOOD FORTUNE!!" A lone voice erupted, "HUZZAH!" The crowed agreed with goblets paced about, their brims over-flowing with liquor.

Trunks turned to his flushed mate and said softly, but loud enough for the front row of Saiyan to hear, "I love you…" The females of the audience _'awwed'_ and gazed upon the younger prince to hear his declaration of love.

Goten was silent.

"Goten?"

"Yes?" He was pulled back into his wits.

"I said I love you…"

Goten gulped lightly and opened his mouth, but no words would gush out for him, instead he kissed the elder prince and clung to his armor. His lips lingering longer then usual, his hands kneading Trunks' neck lovingly...

Hoping that would make up for his silence.

OOO

A/N: Yeah, not much Tr/Gt, but I needed to enhance some other characters ya' know? But what the Hell happened to Raditz? O.O And Bulma---creepy! OMG, what's gonna happen to Goten?!! DUN, DUN DUUUUUUN!

HOE MAH GAWD! That felt great to write again! So, so, so, so, so, so, SORRY for the negligence---BUT I SHALL CONTINUE!! beams Please review!!! AND GIVE ME NAMES FOR THE CUBS!!!!! Love ya!!

::Gives Son Grin::

-BlackTigerG2

**Slight Spoiler for Chapter 28: "HE'S PREGANT?! OVER MY DEAD BODY!!"**


	28. Outspoken

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in awhile

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in awhile. SORRY! SORRY!! School really sucks and my Mom has been riding my butt about college…she needs to learn how to chill. Seriously, she is gonna blow a gasket. But anywho…

**PREPARE FOR A RANT! OH NOES!!**

Yay, '08 is great! I mean so many things are going to happen this year!! The American Presidential Election, I'm turning 18 (on April 6th) and I'M GRADUATING!! And about the election-- I'm only really paying attention to Hillary and Barack (who I think is going to win). Since I'm gonna vote this year, gotta be informed about this stuff! It makes me sad knowing that my Dad is not really into politics and doesn't care (he's so negative and stubborn) /pout/ But I guess I'll force him to vote and vote the way I want him too. BWAHAHA!! /clears throat/

(March 30, 2008): O…..m….g….. you guys have NO idea how much I have been working. And guess what? I practically have no Spring Break, I am scheduled to work 5 out of the 7 days of the break. tear

Enough of my rambling! Time for the story!

Last time: Gohan tried to help his little brother and almost succeeded but Bulma had to interfere…. And what's up with Goten? Does he want help or not?

Disclaimer: I REALLY, REALLY DO NOT own this anime!! Seriously, DB/DBZ/GT all belong to some guy in Japan. tear

Chapter 28

Outspoken

The very large and very drunk crowd within the royal palace roared and cheered still. Knowing that heirs would be on the way comforted their doubts that the current crowned prince would not step up to his blood given role of continuing the Vegeta line. Prince Trunks had always had a reputation for being a rowdy boy from a young age, but now with a brood in his mate's belly, it calmed them. At least internally they were calm. Externally they were loud and brash and happy. The warm liquors passed around with much glee, bottles were consumed as they were tossed about from hand to hand and lips to lips. Since it was very rare for Saiyans to allow themselves to let loose such as this, when it did happen they let_ loose_….

With the threat of Frieza and his father, King Cold lurking over the universe, the soldiers prided themselves in being fit and prepared for any attack that could be relinquished on them. But that is not the case for the current situation.

But as the Saiyan warriors were drunk with glee with much help from the liquor…. There was a family within the palace did not feel such happiness……

"Kakkarot! Breath, damn you! BREATH!" Turles pounded on the back of his little brother's head who was currently choking on the purple goo he had come to like so much, "Dammit!"

Kakkarot coughed roughly and grabbed for the large goblet on the table next to him to wash down the purple goop. Even if whatever the Hell was in the goblet burned his throat, it helped remove the offending food from his windpipe, "T-" he tried to cough out his brother's name, "Turles…did he just say….?"

"…that the boy is with cubs? Yes, he did…" Kakkarot remained dumb-founded, mouth hanging on its hinges the goblet falling silently to the floor. Turles' stare became hard and slanted, peering back forth from the stage where his young nephew stood upon to the ghostly face of his little brother, "Kakka…?"

"We need to find Dad…"

OOO

"What the bloody Hell is all that racket?" Raditz craned his neck from behind the curtain, which shielded him and the small female he held.

"Raditz…?" Yolli's voice was filled with concern and annoyance. They were having a pleasant lip locking session when a load roar came from the main hall, catching her lover's attention. Her lips, much like the male's, were red and swollen from the attention they were given just a few minutes ago. And how rude of Raditz to just stop when **he** was the one who initiated the act in the first place. He had found her in the kitchen aside her father preparing the food for the large feast. She told him that she had a lot of work to get done before all the most important people on the planet arrived. But with a knowing nod from her father, Yolli and her male companion left the hot box of the kitchen to a darkened corner behind a thick curtain for some privacy away from the main hall.

"RADITZ?!"

"Huh?" His gaze was back to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know…we need to find my father…" Raditz grabbed hold of the small female, trotting quickly into the main hall where hundreds of Saiyans were drunk off their senses.

"Raditz! Quit pullin' on my arm, you're goin' too fast!"

The large male stopped in his tracks, Yolli saw his head swivel from left to right, his eyes scanning the area. His hair lightly brushed her shoulder, "THERE!" He pointed in front of them at two identical men, but one of them had a darker complexion.

"Who are they?!" She yelled over the crowd.

"C'mon!" He pulled on her arm once again.

OOO

"HE'S PREGNANT?! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Kakka, you need to remain calm, don't bring any attention to yourself. Do you want to be tried for treason?!"

"Quit worrying brother, just look around you. They are all too damn tipsy to notice what I am doing. Gods, where the Hell is father?!" Kakkarot clenched his fist into his wild hair, tugging at the roots until he heard a deep familiar voice.

"KAKKAROT!"

"Raditz, have you heard?!" The elder brother, bug eyed and flushed approached the two younger warriors quickly with a female in tow. The twins stared for a moment, taking in the lean and curvy form of Raditz's companion. Shaking their heads the twins looked back to their brother.

"Turles, Kakkarot, what is going on? And what do you mean "Did you hear"?"

Raditz took notice of his younger brother stony face, his hardened jaw and heaving chest, " He's pregnant…"

"What? Who?"

"Who do you think, brother? Whose pregnancy could have such an effect on Kakka?" Turles said informatively.

"…the boy…."

"Exactly…."

"Raditz?" Yolli tugged roughly on Raditz's arm, coming out from behind his gargantuan form, "Raditz, hello?!"

The female and Turles waved their hands in front of the elder's face, in hopes he would come to his senses.

Kakkarot did nothing.

OOO

"….a cub…"

"Yes, our father's wanted children to carry on their blood. But, Kita, as I told you was stubborn and brash. She yelled and kicked and rampaged at her father. _'A child with __**him**__?!' _she would say. Apparently, I was not good enough for her. Or maybe because a child would slow training and make her vulnerable. She just didn't want to. And to be honest…"

"..neither did you…"

"You were always a quick one, Chibi…" Torah chuckled lightly and ruffled the smaller Saiyan's hair, "I DID want a child, but not with her. Certaintly not with her, she reminded me of Fasha too much. Which reminds me, where is the old gang, Fasha, Totepo, and Pumbukin? I haven't seen those guys in awhile. Hope they didn't die on me."

"Heh, no, they didn't…"

"So what happened to 'em?" Torah nudged Bardock.

Bardock continued to gaze out on the terrace, his eyes glossy with remembrance of his old friends. Even though they are all alive and well—he had not seen them in a long while, losing contact. They were all busy with their new lives to keep ties with the old. Bardock was no exception, having found a mate of his own, then came children, his children had children, being a captain….it all added up in one messed up equation which divided and subtracted the close friendships he once held so dearly to him.

…he has regretted so much…

"—dock.."

So much of his life changed, yet he still….

"—ardock…"

…held on to what he had…

"BARDOCK?! CHIBI?!"

"Wha--?"

"You done day dreamin' already? You still haven't told me about the gang," Torah raised an insistent brow, Bardock cleared his throat.

"Well, Totepo retired. He was always a little too soft hearted to be a warrior, no matter how powerful he was. I haven't seen or heard from him in about ten years, but I hear he is doin' well from others. He travels from planet to planet. Ya' know, vacation I guess."

"Heh. So he gave up on fighting…wuss."

"Oh, shut up.."

"Continue…."

"Don't boss me around, you old fool!" Torah ruffled Barock's hair once more.

"I'm sorry, Chibi, _please_ continue?"

"Feh! Well, Pumbukin trains new recruits at the academy. I hear from his ever once in awhile. But not lately. I don't envy him though, dealing with snotty brats all day, he can have that life!" Torah gave a hearty laugh, " And what of Fasha? A female as feisty as her must of lead an interesting life, I pity the Saiyan she mated with. If she ever mated…"

"Uh, well, Fasha….she…." Bardock's face began to redden as he turned away from his long time friend, "It wasn't that bad, Torah…"

"WHAT?! You AND Fasha?! Heh, I should've seen this coming. So, Fasha gave you three sons, whatdya' know.." Torah gave Bardock a pat on the back as he chuckled, So, what happened…?"

"She left me, well I guess we sorta left each other. We both understood that we weren't meant to love one another forever. Our union was more of a convenience then a bonding of hearts. I wanted children to carry my name and she wanted….well….I'm still not too sure of what she wanted. It definitely wasn't me though. What we had is complicated, Torah. I did love her, but like a bratty cub sister. But then he both hit our ruts at the same time…and…."

"I understand. You don't have to say anything else, old friend."

"Thanks Torah."

The silence between then was deafening, but merrily welcomed. The soft breeze rustling their black hair whistled softly in their ears as if clearing thick cob webs that have long gathered there, taking up space in their skulls.

They were grateful for that.

The silence was appreciated.

"FATHER!!"

OOO

"He's pre—preg—preg…"

"PREGNANT!" Turles yelled. Obviously his father was too tongue tied to speak on his own behalf, he took it upon himself to push the conversation along, "Yes, the kid is with cubs of his own…"

"And the prince's," Raditz added.

"Hold on, what's going on, Raditz…?"

"Yolli, it's complicated…." The large Saiyan rolled his gaze to his female—whom he nearly had forgotten was there, "I'll explain everything later…"

She huffed, "Alright I guess…but I want a _thorough _explanation later…"

Raditz shook his head.

Bardock smirked he turned to Torah with determination in his eyes, "we better get goin' if we want to get a word in with Cubby before this damn party is over!"

The rest of the Saiyans nodded, understanding that they must work quickly if this mission is to be accomplished, "RIGHT!"

Before stepping back into the main hall, Turles raised a brow to himself and asked the rest of the group…. "Where's Gohan…?"

OOO

He didn't like them staring at him.

Their eyes were painful.

Their gazes were so full of hope and happiness.

The planet's future was secure to them. With a royal brood growing within him, they were happy. He didn't want to disappoint them. They were his people. He was their prince now. He loved them.

So why does he feel so uneasy in front of them?

The two princes continued to stand upon the large stage in front of the large crowd of inebriated Saiyans, they heard goblets clash together in merry toasts and such. Trunks' grin was toothy and wide—he knew that he had pleased his people. He waved and smiled and shook delegate's hands in congratulations while still holding tightly to his smaller mate's middle. He looked down at his mate ever so often to catch a frightened sigh or a glossy gaze, but he continued to smile.

He was their prince.

And as prince he had to prove to them and his father that he was capable of running the planet sooner or later and what a better way of proving that—but by raising a family of his own?

_Start small and work your way up…_

"Chibi?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go…"

"Alright…"

With audible groans of disappointment from the crowd, Trunks lead his mate down the small steps to the main floor, abandoning the very stage he had secured his name on the population's hearts in large bold letters.

_They love me…_

"Nngh!"

The lavender haired Saiyan gazed at the object for which the nose came from—Goten.

"Love? Are you alright?" Goten was lightly sweating. A thin film of perspiration on his brow was apparent; collecting small droplets at the ridge. He was breathing heavier then normal, "Goten?"

"I'm fine, just very tired all of a sudden."

He wiped his forehead with his robe sleeve, tilting up the crown he wore.

The underside of the crown was fogged and wet.

He was exhausted.

"I'm fine, really…"

With a half lidded gaze Trunks shook his head and took a large step towards his mate. He whispered into his ear, brushing a small lock of hair out of the way, "You have behaved well tonight…" With a dash Trunks lifted Goten into his arms—a tiny shriek leaving the young saiyans throat. He cradling him like a small porcelain child, cupping his shoulders and under his knees, he smiled brightly and turned to the crowd, "I guess my mate has danced too much!" A light banter floated amongst the crowd, "He and my cubs need their rest! So farewell for now and have a few drinks!"

"HUZZAH!"

The two left up the stairs to the room they were assigned to stay in during the festivities.

One brother sighed heavily and tried his hardest to hold back the sobs he so wanted tyo let escape.

OOO

OMG, now the whole family knows!

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!!

Please tell me what you think!! Love you all !!

:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


	29. Not Welcomed

!!Please read for an explanation!!

I…am…so………SORRY!

I know I haven't been very diligent with my writing and I have gotten reviews begging me to update. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

It seems that once my life starts to be "normal", something always happens to SHATTER that normality. I swear can't I have some peace and be stress free? Guess not. My bro got falsely put in jail for something an ex did and my family is having money troubles and I'm in college paying for everything myself. **Tear** But college is the only place where I can be away from my family problems and focus on my studies. Now I have more free time to write so I hope this chapter can make up for it.

**_P.s_**.-I got some questions for you guys down at the bottom. Be sure to check them out and respond via review. Thank you! **Hugs all her readers**

Last time: Trunks announces that Goten is pregnant and his family goes on a rampage.

Chapter 29

Not Welcomed

Gohan fought his hardest to shove his way through the drunken crowd towards the spiraling stairway to reach his brother, who was currently being carried in the arms of the crowned prince. He saw the uneasiness and weariness in his brother's posture after the announcement was made. He wanted to get to him before he was out of sight once more, and who knew for how long? He cried out his brother's name as he watched him descend up the stairs. Drunken Saiyans fell to the floor as Gohan pushed them out of the way, forging a path for himself.

"Where do you think you're going, bud?" A large guard shoved Gohan away from the edge of the steps, "Only the Royals and certified guards with clearance are allowed up there."

"You don't understand—"

"I THINK, I do understand," he snapped his thick fingers and two guards, one rather large and the other very young, stood by his side, "Dil, Sano—get him out of here. No one causes trouble on my watch"

"No, you can't! Goten, he's my—!"

"How DARE you call Prince Goten's name in such formality?" The guard trotted up to the captive Saiyan. Both of Gohan's arms were held behind his back, "Such disrespect—but what can I expect from a third class?" He punched Gohan in the gut roughly. Even with Gohan's immense strength, with the stress of the night and the riled up emotions inside him—being punched by an elite only weakened him even more.

"Gah!" Gohan lurched forward, the guards at his sides holding him up by his forearms, "You…can't…my brother—"

"Zo-kun, you didn't have to do that!"

"WHAT did I tell you earlier, Sano…?"

"Sorry……_Sir_."

"Just take him outside with the dogs where he belongs. Such disrespect at a lavish affair as this. Should be ashamed, third class. But take note that I am being merciful by putting you in the hands of my brother, he is much more lenient then I." With that said, Zo-kun turned roughly away and headed back to his post.

The scene went unnoticed by the upper crust of the party, only a few lowly soldiers and palace guards seemed to take an interest in the squabble. Sano clicked his tongue sadly and took the arms of the still writhing Gohan and heaved them over his shoulders, allowing time for Gohan to reach his bearings, "C'mon."

"But my…I can't just leave…" Gohan's face was red with shame and sadness. Shame for being so weak in front of elites, considering he himself having immense strength, but with his inability to call it forth on command was less prominent. His father warned him about this. Even as a child, only when intense anger flowed through him did he ever achieve such feats of amazing strength. Bardock and his sons tried to teach him to call forth the power on any giving moment but failed. He felt sadness, not so much for himself, but for the little brother he was leaving behind. In the hands of the sadistic prince. Gohan did not know all the facts of their bonding but with the short amount of time he had spent with his brother was enough.

Goten was in pain—so why did he go back to him. Why did he leave his brother standing wide-eyed and dumbfounded on the ball room floor tonight?

"Where do you live?"

Gohan choked back whatever tried to escape his throat, whether it was a sob or vomit, he did not know. All he knew was that it burned, "What?"

The longhaired warrior looked down at Gohan once more. Gohan was still bent at the waist, obviously his stomach not yet recovered from the brutal punch that his own brother had bestowed, "I asked where do you live? I can take you there. I would feel pretty bad if I just left you on the streets. My brother wasn't lying when he told you that I was much more nicer then he is." Sano gave a heavyhearted chuckle as he sat Gohan on the curb a block or two from the palace. It was dark and very quiet. The muffled banter from the palace drifted smoothly through the night air like spiraling dust on the prairie in a gentle warm breeze that tickled wisps of air on your head.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You seemed so sincere to get to Prince Goten, like you realty cared about him. I guess I felt that I could trust you. Plus, I don't know what it is, but I felt like we have met before." Sano took a seat next to Gohan. He leaned his head back to gaze at the winking stars above him. His elbows perched on the dirty abandoned curb with his back length hair brushing the ground behind him, "Have we met?"

Gohan looked at the younger man next to him. He also felt they have met. The face seems so familiar, but the hair and body was different, "I don't, maybe. I have always been horrible at names even if we had met, I probably couldn't recall who you are."

"Hm."

The cool breeze continued to sway the duo's hair. The sweet scent from the palace perfumed the night with the many assorted foods that have been cooked for the feast. Gohan was positive that he could almost taste the sugary cream puffs that servants were passing out on their trays.

"What you said before."

"Nn?"

"About how you felt you could trust me. I'm glad."

Sano could only raise a brow at the older Saiyan. Gohan looked to be somewhat recovered from the punch, no longer was he bent over or grasping his stomach, but the redness in his face has yet to retreat the pale skin.

"Ya' know—I have always been the one to watch over my brother. When we used to go to the marketplace on days off, he would ALWAYS go to the same booth. They had this candy," Gohan balled up his hands and placed them on top of each other to form a large rock shape, "They looked like sparkly rocks. They were freakishly hard and practically pure sugar. Father allowed him only one a week. They were small, but large enough to last the whole day if you sucked on them enough. But anyway, one time he ran off to this booth without telling anyone. Not my Dad, Grampa, or my uncles. Well of course we knew that he would be there when we discovered he disappeared. So Dad told me to go make sure he was there 'cuz he was only I think—five or six at the time—Saiyan or not, he was not supposed to run off without us…"

Sano remained quiet. He was confused ad to why Gohan was telling him this story about his nameless brother. He assumed that he was a bit buzzed from the ball, but nonetheless he was polite and allowed his new friend to speak thinking that Gohan needed to get something off his chest.

"…So I went. And lo and behold, he was there. But he was crying. I looked to the corner of the booth and there were three older boys, at least thirteen to fifteen years maybe. My brother had a red mark on his face and on the ground at his feet was the purple candy—purple was his favorite you know—it was broken and covered in dirt. The boys were laughing and gleefully eating their own candy. I knew they did something so I rushed up to them…" Gohan made a pushing gesture with his arms, "…and shoved the _**Hell**_ out of the biggest boy. I assumed he was the leader. I didn't say anything—I just punched the crap out of him. I got on top of him and gave him a left hook then a right. I have _NEVER _felt so angry in my life."

The older Saiyan looked down at his hands and smirked a strange crooked smile. Sano could see the gloss in Gohan's eyes, the redness in his cheeks darkening.

"The other boys tried to pull me off of him. They punched my sides and yelled and kicked but I wouldn't let go. I think one of them bit me, heh. Random guards who were just cruising around I guess saw us and pulled us apart. And of course with my bad luck, the boy that I had been beating on was the son of a local noble. And being a third class—I wasn't let off from punishment. Even though the boy snottily confessed to picking on my brother and breaking his candy. I was put into servitude. Not for a long time, only a year or so. So everyday I would have to fly over to this noble's house and wash latrines with this tiny brush. Even if they were spotless I had to clean them—everyday."

Gohan chuckled, "it's pretty funny when I think about it."

"You were very protective weren't you?"

"I still am."

"You remind me of my brother. He used to intimidate all the other kids from being mean to me. That is until he left for the academy, because when he came back he was much more—how he is now. Stern and stoic. But I know he cares."

"Then after all that--my brother came up to me crying so hard. I thought his lungs were gonna burst. I picked him up and asked him what was wrong and he told me that he was so scared. He told me that he hated seeing me so 'mad-looking'. That I frightened him. He begged me not to ever fight like that again. Not with anger. He was always too soft I think."

"He seems wise. How is he now?"

"He's hurting."

The two sat in silence for a bit until Sano stood up and offered Gohan his hand. "Well, better get goin'!"

Gohan took his hand and stood up straight, only a twinge of pain erupted through his stomach, but nothing he couldn't handle, "Oh and by the way—I'm Gohan."

"Sanoske Segarea. But you can call me Sano."

OOO

"Dammit, I don't see them!"

"But they have to be here!"

"Well then Kakkarot, if you think you can find them faster then I can, then be my damn guest!"

"You don't have to be such a grouch Turles!"

The group of five males and one female searched frantically for their missing family member. They searched by the wine tables, the thrones, the feasting area and the ballroom area—they came up with nothing.

"Raditz, now can you tell me?" Yolli tugged painfully on Raditz's hair, "C'MON!"

Raditz huffed, "Fine." He dragged Yolli by the hand to a corner near where Kakkarot and his father were searching, "We're looking for Prince Goten."

"…Why….?"

"Because he is family."

Yolli's eyes widened at her lover's statement, "Family? How?"

"Goten is my nephew and Kakkarot is his father." Raditz let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall, "It all started when Goten got pregnant the first time, he lost the cub—because of Prince Trunks. I really don't want to go into detail. And now with Goten pregnant a second time. We just fear something horrible will happen again. We have been trying to contact Goten for a long time now, but Trunks will not allow it. We KNOW he is hurting Goten and we have to get him away from Trunks. Like anyone will believe us—third classes versus The Prince of all Saiyans. Boy, I can just imagine that holding up in court…."

Yolli put her hand on her lover's arm, "Raditz, I'm sorry."

"Our family bond is straining. But we can all still feel Goten. He's afraid and hurting. We need to find him."

"Nothing will stop us, Raditz. I know it!"

OOO

"I can believe YOU got us KICKED OUT, Kakkarot!!"

"All I did was try to go upstairs, but that stupid guard and his cronies ganged up on me!"

"You could have fought harder little brother," Turles' nose was turned up snootily.

"It wouldn't matter, Turles," Bardock leaned against Torah on the darkened street, "They were elite palace guardsmen. Even if we all fought back we would have been tried by the royal court going against the higher-ups. Although I do think we would be able to take them all, but I do not want to get on the wrong side of the legal system, especially not now."

Torah put his arm around his Chibi, "But you are the prince's family. Why didn't they recognize you? You went to the Induction didn't you?"

"Yes," began Bardock, "But somehow I fear that this is Trunks' doing. Ever since that day when he came to the house to pick up Cub, I got a bad feeling about him. He had this look on his face. He was so possessive. It all started there. We would send messages to his and the King's palaces, but we would never get a respond back. Our crew got sent on twice as many missions as before so we were barely on the planet half the time."

Bardock thought back to the day when Trunks came to take Goten away again. The cold radiating off his stares and the rigid-ness of the prince's voice….

"Pardon me Sirs for not using the front door, I just wanted to surprise **my** Chibi, by coming through his bedroom window. I hope that this is not a bother to you all," Trunks responded smoothly while wrapping his long furry appendage around Goten's tiny waist as he stood, bringing him into his secure hold. Raditz only growled deep in his throat. All the Saiyans felt what Raditz was feeling, something about the Prince was just...disturbing. And they didn't like it one bit…..

……_..Bardock took a step forward and looked hard at Trunks, giving a cold stare, the same cold stare that Trunks was mimicking at Bardock. Then Bardock did something that no one ever expected him to do to the prince. He stuck out his hand and shook Trunks'. _

_Bardock's stare never warmed or faded. It stayed cold, much like Trunks'……. _

……_."Take good care of him Prince...'cause I'll be watching. Nobody, and I mean nobody gets away from hurting my youngest boy's youngest. Is that understood Prince?" Trunks nodded coldly, and roughly pulled Goten with his tail from around his waist down the stairs to his vehicle. Goten looked back behind him as they walked seeing the serious and worried expressions of his family, he himself gave a frown. _

"…Why did we wait so long…?"

OOO

The large wooden door shut loudly behind them, the echo bouncing off the walls of the dark corridor on the other side. Trunks still held his mate in his arms, a smirk on his thin lips. The bundle in his arms looked flushed, eyelids drooping heavily causing his lashes to tickle his redden cheeks. He 'humphed' playfully, still smiling down at Goten and laid him on the bed for which they shared. Goten scurried to turn on his side, his back to his smiling mate.

Trunks begin disrobing his formal attire. The heavy red cloak thudded against a chair in the corner, left there to be forgotten until a servant came in the morning to clean. His armor and boots were thrown into the closet and his gloves placed silently on to the small table of the vanity. He was left in his dark blue spandex. The full body suit fitted to the contours of his shape. Each muscle on his arms and legs perfectly defined through the material. The outlines of his physique only worried the distraught Saiyan on the bed. He peeked over his shoulder when he heard the light crash of his mate's clothing and continued to look on as he undressed. The toned body of his mate only reminded him of the damage that he was able to inflict.

Trunks walked into their bathroom, without shutting the door, filling the tub with warm water, adding salts and scented oils to the water.

Goten laid on the bed, his ears dazed with the sound of the tub being filled and the slow shuffle of his mate's feet on the floors, "You need to relax. I drew a bath for us. The oils will help you sleep. Mom promises that it does wonders…"

"Trunks, I just wanna lay down—"

"Goten—"The elder Saiyan grasped his mate's shoulder, jerking Goten towards him, "I insist…" The younger Saiyan was tugged up again to his feet. His robes were now disheveled as well as his hair. Random strands stuck out in stress even more so then normal. Trunks did not let go as he led Goten to the large tub. Once inside he locked the door and began to discard his spandex. They were left in a pile on the floor as he kicked them into a corner. He was left only in purple boxers. Goten turned away to do the same.

"Wait," his prince said, "I want to see your face. Why do you turn from me in shame, Chibi? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before…"

Goten turned back around, his face red and hands shaking. He wasn't shamed about his nakedness, but ashamed of what he did earlier that night to his brother.

'_I betrayed him. I asked for his help and I turned it away'. _

His hands went to his sash, but too preoccupied with his thoughts of his brother, he was going much too slow for Trunks' tastes. The elder prince step forth to grasp his mate's hands. He led the smaller hands to quicken their pace upon the sash. The expensive sash crumpled to the ground, allowing the robe to flitter open. Next the robe was taken off. Trunks tossed it on top of the toilet. Goten finally looked up into Trunks' eyes. The purple haired prince smiled devilishly and stroked his cheek.

"Are you tired love? Your face is flushed and your eyes look weary. It must have been a long night for you, baby," Trunks kissed him.

Goten did not feel the love he felt just hours ago down at the ball. He felt a shiver run a marathon up and down his spine, like a nervous itch that would not go away. But he was sad. He needed contact to fill what he left behind. His family and Sanoske. With Trunks' lips and body he could fill the void. Though feeling guilty and needy, Goten kissed back.

Trunks undid the buttoning of his mate's undershirt and loosened the pants. Now both equally lavished in only their boxers the two remained connected at the lips. Trunks could feel the salty flavoring of his mate's kisses. He felt the hitch in each breath and the quivering of Goten's lips. He knew he was crying but that did not matter right now.

"You did well tonight."

"You could have let me see my family at least."

"You saw Gohan didn't you?"

"But what about Dad and gramps and my uncles and Sa—"

"Hm. What was that last one?"

"M-my uncles."

"Right. Now lets take that bath now shall we?" Trunks kissed up Goten's neck, his left hand on his mate's slightly bulging belly. He led the younger boy to the bath, sitting him down in it then taking his place behind him. Trunks cuddled Goten into his arms as he leaned back enjoying the heat of the other.

Goten couldn't help but feel something was going to happen soon.

OOO

Wow. It felt great to write again. I probably lost a lot of readers cuz I have been gone for so long TT I'm sorry I will try to do better in the future.

:Gives Son Grin:

**Question 1) How do you guys feel about Sanoske having a relationship with some one? And OC? Goten? …Gohan…? Tell me what you think! He seems so lonely.**

**Question 2) What do you guys wanna see happen? I could probably fit it in somewhere. **


End file.
